La chute du Serpent : L'union des Sombres
by kermittounette
Summary: PREMIERE PARTIE d'une trilogie... Histoire post Poudlard, Ginny a soudain un complexe... inhabituel. Aventures, amour, et attention NC17! Voir prologue pour plus de détails merci. BONNE ST VALENTIN, 14e EN LIGNE!
1. Prologue

Je commence ici par vous dire qu'il devrait s'agir d'une trilogie, dont je n'ai pas les titres des deux autres parties qui suivront en ce moment…

Il s'agit d'une histoire mettant en vedette des personnages d'Harry Potter, mais cette fois ci avec un thème que j'ai un peu moins exploité dans les autres fanfiction… sur ce…

1.Cette fiction **PEUT CONTENIR des SPOILERS du tome 6, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince** (mais je fais mon possible pour que ça ne paraisse pas, que de petits spoilers…)

2.Elle contiendra un **SLASH **à venir dans les chapitres suivants ceci concerne un couple qu'on voit peu en français.

3.Il devrait y avoir une trentaine de chapitres. Et je vous promets qu'ils sont beaucoup plus longs que dans vision blanche.

4.Je devrais uploader aux 2 semaines maximum maintenant que j'ai un peu plus de temps… croyez moi je vais faire mon possible!

Bon, voilà vous êtes avertis…

_**La chute du Serpent : L'union des Sombres**_

Nous nous retrouvons ici avec Ginny qui termine ses études à Poudlard, un an après la défaite de Voldemort. Nouveaux professeurs, nouvelles aventures, nouveaux défis, nouveaux drames. Quand tout va trop bien, une tuile peut nous tomber sur la tête!

Bonne trilogie, les reviews sont grandements appréciées ;)

Kermittounette

Xxxxx


	2. La surprise sort du chaudron

**NOTE : Malheureusement, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JK Rowlings… snif!**

CHAPITRE 1

_**La surprise sort du chaudron**_

« Viens Ginny, je te veux sur cette photo! »

Luna Lovegood fait des gestes à l'autre bout du terrain de quidditch pour que son amie ne la manque pas. Complètement perdue dans ses pensées, la grande rousse ne voit ni entend quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle joue machinalement avec une mèche de ses longs cheveux entre les doigts. Elle a un immense sourire sur son visage mais personne, ni elle même, ne pourrait dire pourquoi en cet instant, ce qui rend Ginny Weasley heureuse dans cette position, assise sur le gazon, c'est qu'elle soit en train de respirer les dernières bouffées d'air frais dans l'univers de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

Il y a maintenant deux jours, les élèves de septième années recevaient leurs résultats des ASPICs et leur diplôme de la main du ministre de la magie accompagné par la directrice de l'école, le professeur McGonagall ainsi que le restant du personnel. Dans la grande salle avait lieu en ce soir même leur dernier bal à cette école, le premier en tant qu'anciens étudiants et maintes et maintes photos allaient être prises d'anciens camarades, anciens ennemis, anciens amours, nouvelles relations, nouvelles compagnies et surtout, à l'autre bout, la blondinette qui tentait à nouveau d'obtenir l'attention de la jeune Weasley.

Ginny ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux différents événements qui avaient marqué sa vie d'étudiante, les années défilées, les obstacles perçus et les réussites engendrées dans ce magnifique univers. En regardant les cercles tout près d'elle, le souvenir d'une victoire de quidditch lui revint en tête, et elle semblait tellement convaincue d'entendre encore les cris des spectateurs qu'elle ne sentit même pas la douce main qui se posait délicatement sur son épaule. Il fallu que les doigts entrent un peu plus profondément pour qu'elle réalise soudain que quelqu'un cherchait à attirer son attention.

Les cheveux légèrement dégradés, ondulés à la perfection et le regard pétillant, la jeune femme pressait encore l'épaule sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait enfin réussi à faire sortir son amie de ses rêveries. C'est lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux bleus de celle-ci qu'elle retira sa main aussi doucement que son dépôt.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué que Luna te parle là-bas, » dit-elle en souriant, « je crois que cela fait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'elle tente d'attirer ton attention. »

Son rire fut contagieux.

« Excuse moi Hermione, j'étais complètement perdue dans ma bulle, je n'ai rien entendu. »

Hermione tendit la main pour aider la rousse à se relever. Dès que les deux pieds furent sur terre, cette dernière enleva sa main pour se secouer et regarder si le gazon si vert en ce mois de juin ne lui avait pas joué de tours sur sa longue robe orangée. La partie inférieure légèrement fripée, elle s'en tira avec peu de dégâts et beaucoup de regards de part et d'autre du terrain.

Du haut de ses cinq pieds et sept pouces, Ginny pouvait difficilement trouver quelqu'une qui pourrait rivaliser avec sa grandeur, et qui plus est, avec toute son élégance. Même si elle avait été élevée avec autant de garçons, elle ne leur ressemblait qu'en peu de chose concernant ses habitudes, si ce n'est que d'avoir le reflet de sa mère. Avec sa chevelure rousse qui descendait juste en bas des épaules et ses légères taches de rousseur sous ses yeux, elle pouvait facilement battre n'importe qu'elle fille en beauté. Les sandales assorties lui laissaient entrevoir de longues jambes d'athlète bien entraînée et son teint légèrement foncé faisait ressortir l'éclat bleuté de ses yeux. Son sourire en coin était irrésistible et elle le savait, mais peu avaient réussi à percer le mystère qui l'entourait et on pourrait même dire qu'aucun n'avait pu gagner son cœur.

Elle partit en direction opposée, avec Hermione a ses côtés, pour aller rejoindre la personne avec qui elle partageait toutes ses aventures aussi corsées et intéressantes les unes que les autres, Luna qui avec les années avait aussi réussi à attirer bien des regards. Ses deux meilleures amies ne s'entendaient pas toujours bien, mais elles s'enduraient quand même plus souvent qu'autrement. Elle les voyait aussi régulièrement l'une que l'autre, la première étant dans sa classe pendant les sept années d'étude et l'autre étant une proche amie de la famille, Ginny pensait plus de Ron, et partageant aussi la même maison, Griffondor, de qui elle était devenue directrice d'ailleurs.

Depuis la dernière année, la première depuis sa fin des études, Hermione était le professeur de métamorphose, celle qui succéda au professeur McGonagall, car durant l'année de la grande bataille il n'y eut pas d'école, mais seulement les ASPICs et les diplômes. Tous les sorciers en devenir avaient été avancés d'une année par la suite. Neville avait hérité du poste de professeur de botanique suite au décès du professeur Chourave durant cette année-là, Harry quand à lui enseignait les cours de vol, le professeur Bibinne ayant pris sa retraite, Hagrid enseignait toujours les soins aux créatures magiques, un remplaçant inconnu en potion avait pris la place de l'ancien, le professeur Binn's survivait tant bien que mal dans son cours d'histoire de la magie, et les autres professeurs étaient les mêmes. Ron ne voulait absolument pas enseigner, il jouait plutôt avec une équipe professionnelle de quidditch, mais n'était cependant pas encore assez qualifié pour faire la coupe du monde.

Ginny vint près de Luna et lui tapota doucement l'épaule pour lui signifier son arrivée. En plein baiser passionné, Luna ne se retourna pas tout de suite mais le fit suite au petit rictus que faisait Hermione derrière. Ginny sourit à pleine dent en voyant la figure du petit ami de Luna, Collin, rougir. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà, et bien qu'il soit légèrement plus petit qu'elle, il se débrouillait plutôt bien pour faire savoir qu'il était bien vivant. N'ayant jamais vraiment eu de petit ami, Ginny trouvait touchant toutes leurs petites échanges, sans jamais toutefois en vouloir une elle-même. Son cœur a toujours été fermé à quiconque voulait s'approcher, peut importe ce qu'il voulait, mais seulement à ses amis proches et à sa famille.

Elle n'avait jamais été sure de pouvoir aimer quelqu'un car elle n'avait jamais ressenti quelque chose de fort en elle, ou plutôt plusieurs sentiments mais c'était tellement arrivé souvent qu'elle se disait que finalement l'amitié était plus importante que l'amour dans sa vie. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire après Poudlard, elle s'était dit qu'elle prendrait l'été pour se reposer et y penser, après quoi elle prendrait les moyens pour poursuivre des études s'il y a lieu, ou encore aller directement tester le marché du travail. Elle regardait son amie Luna avec envie, car elle serait professeur de défense contre les forces du mal l'année prochaine, le dernier avait été un homme qui avait été promu pour une seule année à sa demande. Elle savait cependant qu'elle pourrait se trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, avec ses résultats élevés dans toutes les matières avec ses ASPICs.

Alors qu'elle vint prendre Luna par la taille et se coller contre elle pour être sur la photographie des trois inséparables durant l'école, Ginny souriait de plus belle; les millions de souvenirs passés avec ces deux personnes lui rappelait que cela allait lui manquer, que ce soit les plaisanteries de Collin sur son célibat ou encore les confidences que Luna lui apportait les soirs seuls près du feu dans la chambre des préfets en chef, elle même ayant eu ce privilège, suivant du coup celle qui aurait dû l'être l'année d'avant, Hermione.

Cette dernière tenait fermement l'appareil photo et souriait en regardant le trio infernal de la dernière année faire des sourires moqueurs à la caméra. Du haut de ses cinq pieds et cinq pouces, elle n'avait rien à envier à personne avec ses jolis cheveux caramels dégradés en cascades sur ses épaules, ses jolis yeux très vivants, d'un brun tellement brillant qu'on se demandait si cette fille n'avait pas été heureuse toute sa vie. Son joli visage angélique lui aidait à garder le silence dans sa classe, même si elle savait entretenir l'autorité par son amour pour sa matière. Vêtue d'une longue robe noire, on pouvait facilement deviner les belles courbes en dessous et les légers talons l'aidaient à garder une taille un peu plus haute et svelte. L'éclat pétillant renforcé par un peu de maquillage, la jeune fille attirait les yeux des jeunes finissants comme des mouches, mais peu d'hommes avaient réussi jusque là à se rendre jusqu'à son jardin secret qui pompait en elle.

Après avoir été photographié à plusieurs reprises, entre autre avec ses anciens professeurs, Harry la taquinant sur ses aptitudes à voler, son frère venu de loin pour cette ocasion, Ron qui l'agaçait en l'imitant marcher, Ginny se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château en compagnie de ses deux amies qui rigolaient encore de la dernière blague de Ron, l'ancien petit ami d'Hermione d'ailleurs.

Leur relation n'avait pas duré longtemps, ils sont sortis ensemble durant quelques semaines après leur sixième année mais Ron avait remarqué qu'Hermione se comportait bizarrement dans l'intimité et que cela ne pouvait plus durer. Depuis ce temps, Ginny soupçonnait Hermione de vouloir prendre tout son temps, convaincue qu'elle est amoureuse de son frère mais qu'elle ne se l'est tout simplement pas avoué. À cette pensée, la jalousie prenait le dessus mais c'était rapidement remplacé par autre chose dans son esprit; Ginny ne pouvait supporter l'idée de son frère et d'Hermione ensemble, la principale raison était que si cela venait à ne plus marcher du tout, elle disparaîtrait à tout jamais de son entourage, et elle ne le voulait pas.

Depuis la chute de Voldemort il y a à peine un an, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle tenait beaucoup à son entourage, ayant de la peine pour chaque mort et chaque blessure affligée durant le combat. Aujourd'hui elle ne voudrait pour rien au monde revivre ce moment de peur, de larmes et d'intense inquiétude. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne tenait pas à s'attacher à quelqu'un, car elle avait peur d'avoir de la peine à nouveau s'il venait à lui arriver malheur. Elle savait par contre qu'elle s'empêchait beaucoup mais était incapable de faire autrement.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit la table de ses anciens camarades griffondors, Ginny ressentit un léger pincement au cœur et regarda devant vers la table des professeurs. Harry discutait gaiement avec Hermione, les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick semblaient être en grande discussion sur les enchantements et Neville jouait nerveusement avec sa cuillère dans sa soupe. Depuis qu'il s'était fait larguer par Susan Bones l'an dernier, peu lui donnait le sourire. _Voilà pourquoi ça ne me dit rien l'amour, _se dit-elle. À la suite du repas, les tables furent déplacées et de nouvelles apparurent, rondes et plus petites, pour laisser une piste de danse au milieu. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle se sentait comme ça, Ginny buvait une bierrabeurre aux heures et ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle se dirigeait lentement vers une descente aux enfers de l'alcool. C'est lorsque Hermione vint la rejoindre et qu'elle tentait de se relever qu'elle eut un vertige et tombait en chute libre, rattrapée immédiatement par son amie.

Aidée de Luna, Hermione remontait Ginny dans son ancienne chambre de préfète, car le retour des gens à la maison allait se faire pour tous les gens qui n'étaient pas en état demain par le train, ou sinon ils quittaient avec leur propres moyens. La dernière fois que Ginny avait bu autant, ce fut lorsqu'elle avait refusé de sortir avec le plus beau garçon de l'école, un serpentard très doux avec qui elle avait eu quelques rendez-vous auparavant. Hermione fronçait les sourcils et était déterminée à savoir ce qui se passait cette fois mais en voyant la mine défaite de son amie elle préféra l'aider à se coucher, habillée, dans le lit.

« Nous ne devrions pas la laisser seule ici, » dit Hermione.

« Tu pourrais rester? Je voudrais retourner danser, » dit Luna en la suppliant des yeux.

Hermione fronça des sourcils.

« D'accord pour cette fois, ça me va. De toute façon je ne pouvais plus m'amuser. »

Lorsque Luna ferma la porte, Hermione s'allongea près de Ginny et s'endormit aussitôt.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

C'est avec le mal de cœur que Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, littéralement perdue et assoiffée. Lorsqu'elle tenta de s'agripper pour se relever, elle percuta quelque chose de mou à ses côtés, et ses yeux se tournèrent pour apercevoir Hermione endormie, tenant l'oreiller à deux mains. Ce demandant pourquoi elle était la avec Hermione, les deux encore tout habillées comme la veille, Ginny se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour boire un verre d'eau et se mouiller la figure. La vue dans le miroir ne pouvait lui mentir, elle avait les traits tirés et le visage à moitié maquillé. La douche semblait inévitable, son sac s'était retrouvé comme par magie près de la commode et sans se poser de questions elle ouvrit l'eau.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit qu'Hermione n'était toujours pas réveillée, encore positionnée comme tout à l'heure. La vision de son amie lui donnait un sourire, et ce fut si invitant qu'elle vint s'installer près d'elle et lui entreprit de lui flatter les cheveux. Ce rituel s'était installé il y a plusieurs années, lorsque Ginny venait la consoler à cause des mauvaises blagues que lui offrait son pire ennemi, Drago Malefoy. Elle s'était même vengée une fois, jetant un sort sur cet être tellement égocentrique qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux, voulant poursuivre son rêve, ou on lui flattait doucement les cheveux et on la prenait dans ses bras, cependant sa vessie lui rappelait cruellement qu'elle devait se lever. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ginny près d'elle en train de lui caresser ses cheveux et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Salut, » dit-elle en se relevant, « ça fait longtemps que tu es debout? »

« Une heure environ, » répondit Ginny en sortant du lit. « J'ai du boire beaucoup pour ne plus me souvenir d'ou j'étais ce matin. »

Hermione sortit du lit à son tour et se dirigea vers les toilettes, à la porte elle se retourna.

« Je ne sais pas mais il a fallu te ramener ici hier soir, il faudra me dire cette fois pourquoi tu t'es rendu jusque là. »

Incapable de répondre à la question, Ginny haussa les épaules. Elle partit dans une profonde réflexion, si vide de sens et si longue qu'elle ne remarqua pas que cela faisait maintenant une dizaine de minutes qu'Hermione la regardait en se peignant les cheveux, fraîchement sortie de la douche. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, comme si tout à coup elle avait un besoin irrésistible d'être avec quelqu'un. _Inutile, cela doit être parce que tu ne sais pas quoi faire encore,_ se dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un coup de vent passa rapidement, Luna balayant tout ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

« Inutile de cogner après tout, » fit Hermione en se mettant les mains sur les hanches, « la porte est grande ouverte. »

« Désolé je croyais que j'allais vous réveiller, » dit Luna en reprenant son souffle. « Et puis comment va ma petite roussette ce matin? Elle se souvient de tous les cœurs qu'elle a brisé hier? »

« Euh… » fit Ginny, incrédule.

« Gin ne t'en fais pas, » dit Hermione en poussant un soupir, « ils s'en sont tous bien sortis. »

À cet instant le fou rire prit les deux filles à la vue de la rousse complètement perdue dans la dernière discussion, mais elle reprit rapidement ses esprits lorsqu'elle comprit la farce.

« Eh bien j'espère que vous aurez la décence de ne pas rire de moi sans que je sois là l'année prochaine. »

Ces mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide sur ses deux amies, Luna regardant dans tous les sens et Hermione scrutant du regard la tristesse des derniers mots de Ginny. Elle vint près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, en lui flattant doucement le dos. Luna s'approcha à son tour et regarda le visage soupirant de son amie.

« Je venais te voir pour autre chose, » dit-elle. « Le professeur McGonagall veut que tu passes par son bureau avant de partir, elle voulait te parler hier soir mais elle a remarqué que tu n'étais pas en état de discuter. »

Ginny regarda successivement Luna puis Hermione avant de se sauver par la porte. Après tout, si Minerva voulait la voir, ce n'était sûrement pour lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps. C'était probablement pour lui demander ce qu'elle comptait faire maintenant. Malgré le fait qu'elle eut été la plus brillante élève de la dernière année, elle ne savait toujours pas qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant.

« Je vais aller la voir maintenant, » dit Ginny en ouvrant la porte. « On se retrouve à Pré au Lard dans une heure. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière et marcha d'un pas rapide. Vêtue de la plus simple façon, un short jeans et un petit chandail ample, elle n'avait pas chaud du tout dans le château, et encore moins lorsqu'elle traversa Nick le fantôme sans s'en rendre compte. La vue de tous ces portraits sur le mur l'attristait encore plus, sachant qu'elle ne verrait plus ce magnifique paysage devant elle. Arrivée devant la gargouille, elle se trouva sotte; elle ne savait pas le mot de passe pour entrer et elle avait été trop rapide et trop stressée pour le demander à Hermione.

Elle eut de la chance car Neville passait par la, et il lui ouvrit directement l'accès. La mine basse, il semblait être plus fatigué que jamais, plus enclin à ne pas rire. Il avait beaucoup perdu dans la bataille, non seulement il était célibataire mais maintenant il était vraiment orphelin et sa grand-mère venait de mourir. Ginny fut prise de pitié envers lui, lui accordant un regard lorsqu'il s'éloigna, puis entreprit de monter l'escalier qui venait de se révéler. Elle grimpa et cogna à la porte devant elle, mais dès le deuxième coup une voix se fit entendre de l'autre côté, l'invitant à entrer.

Le bureau n'avait absolument pas bougé depuis que le professeur Dumbledore avait quitté d'une manière atroce cette vie, les instruments lui appartenant étant toujours là, comme si le professeur McGonagall n'avait fait qu'emprunter l'espace occupé par l'ancien directeur. En contournant le perchoir ou Fumseck avait l'habitude de se poser, Ginny se dirigea vers la chaise située en face du bureau principal.

« Cela fait plaisir de voir ton sourire à défaut de tes yeux vitreux de la veille. »

En lui disant cela, le professeur McGonagall lui fit un sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai fait venir ici ce matin. » Elle se releva pour examiner plus attentivement Ginny. « Alors, qu'est-ce que la plus brillante de mes élèves de la dernière année a décidé de faire après l'école? »

Elle se sentit embarrassée de devoir lui répondre :

« Je n'en sais rien professeur. J'ai décidé de prendre l'été pour y penser et pour prendre les mesures nécessaires pour continuer ou non mes études, s'il y a lieu. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir à ce sujet? » Le professeur McGonagall semblait inquiète.

« Parce que je me suis dit que je n'étais juste pas certaine de ce que je pouvais faire. »

« Tu ne peux pas renier ta famille Ginny, » dit Minerva avec le sourire toujours fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. « Tu es vraiment identique. Mais la différence réside en ton potentiel. J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à t'offrir, tu peux prendre le temps d'y penser. »

À ce moment Ginny arrêta de respirer. Un travail? Offert par la directrice? Ce n'est pas…

« Tu as eu les meilleures notes de potions depuis des années, je vais te dire sous toutes confidences que tu as battue miss Granger, et je serais heureuse de t'offrir un travail ici même, comme professeur. Ceci ne t'engages pas à devenir directrice d'une maison, car miss Granger est à Griffondor, le professeur Flitwick a pris Serpentard, monsieur Longdubat continuera a Pouffsouffle et Serdaigle sera dirigée par la nouvelle professeur miss Lovegood. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Quand elle rejoignit les filles pour entrer dans le train, Ginny était complètement abasourdie. Elle pensait à l'entretien avec Minerva, au poste offert, à ce que tout cela représentait. Malgré tout, elle n'a pu donner une réponse rapide, même si elle mourrait d'envie de dire oui. Tant de responsabilités, si peu de temps devant soi, mais tellement de plaisir à avoir, en particulier avec ses amies et surtout avec la matière car c'était vraiment son cours préféré à l'école et elle savait que peu de sorciers, même expérimentés, ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa capacité de produire une potion, aussi complexe soit elle. Confortablement installée dans le fond du wagon, elle jouait encore une fois avec une mèche de ses cheveux et elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, malgré l'assaut des autres.

« Allez dis nous pourquoi tu es allée la voir, » demandait Luna.

« Oui on veut savoir ce que la petite chouchou s'est faite offrir, » disait Collin avec un sourire moqueur.

« La petite Ginny sera professeur de quoi, » Harry lui frappait doucement sur l'épaule.

Ginny trouva réconfort dans les yeux d'Hermione car elle ne lui demandait rien, respectant son silence. Elle ne voulait rien dire aux autres tant qu'elle n'avait pas décidée. Hermione écrivait dans un petit carnet au bout, les jambes relevées et croisées sur le bord de la fenêtre, le vent caressant doucement ses mollets et ses cheveux qui luisaient au soleil. Lorsque son regard s'accrochait dans celui de Ginny, son sourire s'agrandissait de quelques centimètres et elle riait doucement.

« Ginny, » dit Luna, « tu sais comment je ne suis pas patiente, alors dis moi le au moins à moi! »

« J'aime tellement te voir dans cet état que je vais continuer juste pour te faire frustrer, » taquinait Ginny en lui lançant une grimace.

Hermione eut un rictus à l'autre bout.

« Oh s'il te plaît Hermione vient donc lui faire tirer les vers du nez, tu sais que ce n'est qu'à toi qu'elle raconte les choses aussi importantes que celles-ci! » Luna tentait de se moquer mais cela ne marcha pas.

« Je ne peux pas parler à sa place, » répondit Hermione, « mais je crois que si vous lui fichiez la paix elle va nous dire un jour pourquoi elle est songeuse. »

Ginny ne put faire autrement que de regarder sa meilleure amie en lui tirant la langue. En croisant son regard à nouveau, elle sut immédiatement qu'Hermione savait ce qui se passait, elle était persuadée que le professeur McGonagall lui en avait parlé. Elle la remerciait du regard de ne rien dire et de l'aider, mais elle savait qu'avec Luna dans les parages cela serait sûrement difficile de garder cela pour elle longtemps.

« C'est que je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai de cette information, » dit Ginny en ne lâchant pas Hermione du regard.

« De quoi tu parles Ginny, » répondit Collin, complètement perdu.

« Elles ont à nouveau un secret je sens, » dit Luna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

« Mais non, notre petite Ginny ne fait que réfléchir à son avenir c'est tout, j'ai fait la même chose l'année dernière, » dit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, » dit Harry.

« Je ne sais pas mais je suis sure qu'elles nous cachent quelque chose! » Luna était en furie.

« Oh toi arrête de voir des moustiques ou il n'y en a pas, » Harry la cherchait.

Pendant qu'ils continuaient à débattre la question à deux, Ginny fixait Hermione, tentant de lui parler par télépathie, mais elle ne réussissait qu'à attirer des sourires. Elle soupira longuement et en avait assez de les entendre se disputer à cause d'elle._ Hermione, je devrais accepter tu crois?_.

Elle lut dans les yeux d'Hermione sa réponse, et cette dernière approuva d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, sa voix fut dure et forte :

« Je suis la nouvelle professeur de potion. »

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Voilà le premier chapitres, j'espère que cela vous a plu… Reviews grandement acceptées! Je vais aller vite pour la suite… promis!**

Kermittounette


	3. Inquiétudes d'une nouvelle jeune femme

**NOTE : Toujours tout à JK Rowlings… grrr!**

**Je voudrais remercier Link9, le seul a avoir laissé une review, mais plusieurs sont passés, alors s'il vous plait, que ce soit pour me critiquer ou peu importe, laissez moi un petit bonjour :)**

**CHAPITRE 2 **

_**Les inquiétudes d'une nouvelle jeune femme**_

« C'est vrai dis? » Collin la regardait avec les yeux écarquillés.

« J'avais raison Luna, la petite chouchou sera professeur! » Harry se moquait.

« Oh tais-toi donc, » répondit Luna en croisant les bras.

Elle avait maintenant retrouvé son sourire, elle continuait de fixer Hermione dans le coin tout en tournant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux. En arrivant elle emprunterait le hibou de son frère pour écrire immédiatement au professeur McGonagall, idée de ne pas la faire trop patienter pour rien. Le silence revint instantanément et pour le reste du trajet, Collin et Luna se serrant, Harry en dormant, Hermione en regardant par la fenêtre et Ginny à être aussi pensive que ces derniers jours.

Si elle pouvait avoir un chaudron et des dizaines d'ingrédients à l'instant même, elle pourrait inventer quelque chose pour l'aider à mieux aller, sans perturber personne autour. La goutte qui a fait déborder le vase était évidemment ce nouveau travail, malgré la joie il y avait une boule dans sa gorge, comme un chien à qui on tire toujours la laisse en lui disant au pied! Tant de choses demeurent inexpliquées, tant de regards croisés ne sont que passagers, tentant de trouver réconfort ou il n'y en a pas. On dirait que la solitude affective venait de la gagner mais elle était incapable de discerner aucune personne pour remplir ses critères de sélection. Terriblement secrète sur sa vie affective, personne ne pouvait croire que la plus « petite » des enfants Weasleys avait fait autant de ravage. Elle avait d'abord brisé le cœur d'un garçon de poufsouffle, envoyé sur le mur un gryffondor, et la dernière expérience fut avec un serpentard… à la différence qu'elle avait les cheveux longs.

Tentant toujours de trouver ce quelque chose qui n'avait pas de noms, elle préférait s'attacher sans trop de sentiments, seulement quelques petites amourettes, autant féminines que masculines, ce dernier trait absolument caché de tout autre ami ou connaissance. Ginny aimait l'être humain : qu'il soit chinois, catholique, une femme ou encore un missionnaire, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Son cœur lui dictait ou aller, mais elle s'empressait de remettre sa tête avant justement de s'attacher pour de bon. Peut-être qu'avec le temps…

SSSSSSSSSSSS

« Ginny, on est arrivé, » disait Luna.

« Elle fait semblant de ne pas nous entendre, » la taquinait Harry encore.

« Ginny, tu seras privé de gâteau au chocolat si tu ne viens pas, » disait Hermione doucement dans son oreille, le sourire sur son visage.

« Hein? Déjà arrivés? » Ginny bondit de sur son siège.

Luna regardait Hermione en se croisant les bras, à nouveau convaincue d'avoir raté quelque chose entre les deux femmes. Incapable de contenir son fou rire plus longtemps, Ginny éclata et Collin la suivit, en se tordant jusqu'à terre. Tout le monde avait maintenant les yeux rivés sur Luna, en riant jusqu'aux larmes, et celle-ci s'applaudissait et le sourire revint rapidement. Bien qu'elle détestait le genre de comportement que Ginny et Hermione avaient quand elles étaient ensemble, Luna ne pouvait faire autrement que d'attirer l'attention et de leur montrer qu'elle n'était pas jalouse.

En descendant du train, Molly, Arthur et Ron vinrent les accueillir, accompagnés de Bill et Charlie, descendus pour l'occasion en visite de courtoisie chez ses parents. Molly étreignit Ginny en la félicitant, cette dernière se demandant comment ça se faisait qu'elle était déjà au courant mais le clin d'œil d'Hermione à madame Weasley lui indiqua la raison. Hermione s'approcha de Ron, en grande discussion avec Harry et l'étreignit en lui donnant deux baisers sur la joue. Le résultat fut que Ginny se sentit rougir et un autre soupir la traversa.

« Pourquoi ce soupir Ginny? » demanda Molly.

« Rien maman, je t'assure, » Ginny ne voulait pas en dire plus.

Craintive, elle lança un dernier regard à sa fille, regarda en direction des autres et vint les serrer dans ses bras à son tour. Ginny en profita pour s'éclipser non loin. Elle serra son père et ses yeux étaient à nouveaux remplis d'eau. Elle ne se comprenait plus du tout, du jour au lendemain sa vie était bouleversée par une première idée, celle d'enseigner. _Tu n'aurais pas dû dire oui espèce d'idiote_ se dit Ginny. Elle sentit une main l'agripper.

« Tu viens dire au revoir à tout le monde Gin? » demanda Hermione, la fixant drôlement.

« Oui j'arrive. »

Harry et Hermione partageait un petit appartement situé à quelque part dans Londres, accessible par la poudre de cheminette ou encore en transplanant, surtout que tout le monde que Ginny connaissait pouvait le faire. Luna et Collin allait rester dans le sous sol des parents de ce dernier, Collin allait travailler pour le chicaneur à titre de photographe officiel et Luna dans l'année allait être à Poudlard. Ron et Ginny étaient encore chez leur parents, mais elle avait prévu déménager peut-être cet été tandis que Ron allait probablement perdre encore quelques années au terrier. C'était d'ailleurs coutume depuis quelques années de se retrouver quelques fois là-bas pour s'organiser des soirées, le nombre de personnes frisant parfois le cent, mais la plupart du temps que les six et leurs conquêtes.

Lorsque ce fut le temps des échanges de politesses, Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras, ce dernier souriait, Luna lui dit dans l'oreille qu'elles allaient se voir souvent cet été et même l'année prochaine, Collin la frappa doucement sur l'épaule et Hermione vint lui donner une accolade. Le regard brun pétillant d'Hermione s'accrocha dans le bleuté du sien, le sourire se dressa et les sous entendus étaient visibles; Ron était blême lorsqu'il fut embrassé quelques secondes plus tôt sur le front par Hermione. Il avait encore des sentiments pour elle, et Ginny était persuadée qu'Hermione en avait également mais attendait avant de lui annoncer. À cette pensée, les poings se crispèrent.

Pourquoi était-elle jalouse à ce point? Elle pouvait avoir n'importe qui en claquant le petit doigt mais elle n'osait jamais rien faire, car elle se disait que le vrai amour ne se commande pas et se voit toujours en premier lieu. Elle ne pouvait être jalouse de son frère, mais parfois il est tellement emporté par ce qu'il ressent qu'il dégage une joie de vivre incroyable. Pourtant, jamais dans sa vie elle n'avait eu d'envies de ce genre et depuis quelques temps elle est submergée par la douceur qu'une caresse pourrait avoir, par la pluie et le beau temps discutés dans un café en se prenant la main, d'un simple baiser. Dix-huit ans dans quelques semaines et même pas un seul vrai amour partagé, du moins pas de son côté. En jetant un dernier regard à ses amis qui se dirigeaient dans une direction contraire à la sienne, elle soupira une dernière fois et pressa le pas.

Lorsqu'elle prit sa première bouffée d'air frais, le sourire lui revint rapidement. Cet air si pur, ce paysage si familier, cette maison ou il fait bon de vivre avaient manqués à Ginny, et c'est avec un léger pincement au cœur qu'elle revenait pour probablement passer une dernière année, longue ou peut-être pas, au terrier. La nourriture de sa mère, les moqueries de son frère, les conseils de son père et sans compter les nombreuses allées et venues du reste de la familles et des nombreux amis, tout cela allait lui manquer terriblement. Sa chambre, décorée de jaune depuis tant d'années reflétait encore cet air innocent de jeunesse mais le lit, les magasines éparpillées sur les bureaux et les nombreux vêtements dans sa commode montraient qu'il y résidait une jeune femme en devenir. Sa première réaction fut de se glisser sous ses couvertures et d'étouffer ces sentiments qui poussaient en elle en dormant quelques heures avant le souper.

À son réveil elle trouva sa mère assise tout au bout du lit, une main caressant la cuisse de sa fille. Ginny savait ou elle voulait en venir.

« Maman, je sais que… »

« Gin, » coupa Molly, « je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais tu agis différemment. C'est le stress ou… »

« C'est tout et rien en même temps, » répondit Ginny en se jetant littéralement dans les bras de sa mère. « Je ne veux plus vieillir, je ne veux pas de ces responsabilités, je me sens encore à onze ans, excitée par la première année qui s'en vient. »

« Il le faut chérie, » disait Molly. « La vie est faite ainsi, on doit continuer, le spectacle continue. Je sais que la prochaine année sera remplie de défis mais tu es tellement douée en potions que je suis certaine que tu te débrouilleras plus que bien. »

Ginny voulait rester éternellement de cette manière, sans penser à ce qui l'attendait, dans les bras d'une personne qui lui est chère, se souvenir de tous les moments familiaux qui étaient arrivés. Elle ne se sentit réconfortée à moitié, elle savait qu'elle pouvait réussir mais sa vie sentimentale en avait pris un coup. _Je devrais demander comment Hermione a réussi_, pensait-elle. Après tout, la plus brillante élève que Poudlard ait connu depuis des siècles avait trépassé ces obstacles, elle semblait tellement heureuse malgré son célibat, bien qu'elle était extrêmement secrète à ce niveau depuis sa rupture avec Ron. En plus, elle ne pouvait pas se comparer à elle : son frère en est amoureux et elle doit sûrement l'être de lui en retour, un point c'est tout!

Le souper fut délicieux, les pâtés de Madame Weasleys étaient de loin meilleurs que les soupers à l'école, et que dire du fameux gâteau au chocolat, préparé spécialement pour la nouvelle professeur! Elle ne manqua pas de la remercier et cinq de ses frères, les trois précédents ainsi que Fred et George, descendus spécialement pour l'occasion, lui répétait sans cesse de faire un discours. Devant ces monstres qui n'arrêtaient pas, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'entamer une autre dissertation poétique comme celle qu'elle avait fait le soir du bal des finissants.

« Je voudrais d'abord remercier mes professeurs ainsi que… »

« Ginny c'est de ta famille dont on veut que tu parles, » dit George.

« D'accord. Alors maman, papa, vous êtes les principaux artisans de cette performance. »

« Et nous la dedans? » criait Fred.

« Surtout moi, ton préfet favori, » disait Ron.

« Et sans compter ton frère préféré, » dit Charlie en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ginny regarda Bill à ce dernier commentaire, ce dernier savait qu'il était le préféré mais ne disait rien. Ils avaient eu tout les deux une relation privilégiée entre frère et sœur et elle ne pouvait que lui en être reconnaissante. Malgré le fait qu'il y ait une bonne différence d'âge entre eux, ils s'entendaient merveilleusement bien et ils étaient restés en contact depuis que Bill était parti vivre ailleurs, elle lui racontant ce qui n'allait pas, les journées tristes, les derniers événements et lui disait qu'elle allait s'en tirer plus que bien avec tous ses résultats scolaires.

« Non on sait qu'il y a un amour en dessous de ça, » lança Ron.

« Oh c'est pour cela que tu es comme ça? » demanda monsieur Weasley.

« Qui? » demanda George en tendant l'oreille.

Elle sentit une bouffée de tristesse l'envahir, incapable de répondre. L'amour, elle n'avait rien connu de cela depuis tellement de temps, jamais en fait, qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce que cela faisait. Depuis un fameux soir, il y a trois ans, elle est incapable de se concentrer sur rien, sauf sur ses émotions, se disant qu'elle avait raté une partie de sa vie. Alors elle se contenta à partir de ce moment d'étudier, encore plus fort s'il le fallait, pour réussir ce qu'elle pouvait du moins réussir, comparé à une partie d'elle qui allait mourir.

« Personne voyons. Célibataire un jour… »

« Et puis de toute façon, » dit Ron, « personne ne voudrait de toi tous les jours, tu es tellement difficile à vivre.

Elle ne saisit pas l'ironie dans ce que venait de dire Ron, malgré les rires des autres, et elle se dirigea directement dans sa chambre, les yeux pleins d'eau. Elle se contenta de jeter un sort contre la porte, prendre son oreiller et pleurer tout bas…

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Elle passa les trois semaines suivantes enfermée dans sa chambre, sortant pour aider sa mère avec les tâches ménagères ou encore quelques fois lorsque ses amis arrivaient mais partait rapidement. Hermione était la seule qui tentait à chaque fois de lui tirer les vers du nez, Luna de son côté la faisait rire avec son humour bien à elle, Collin lui parlait de tout et de rien, Harry ne la taquinait même plus et Ron s'amusait à lui envoyer des vacheries pour lui signifier qu'elle n'avait pas à s'enfermer. Les petites fêtes tardives se terminaient toujours sans elle, préférant retrouver le confort dans son nid douillet plutôt qu'au bord du feu à entendre les amoureux se bécoter, Ron et Hermione qui s'agaçaient et Harry qui, une fois la douzaine de bierrabeurre dans le corps, chantait à plein poumons.

Elle ne pouvait plus supporter non plus le fait qu'Hermione était de plus en plus souvent à la maison, riant avec Ron dans le jardin, jouant aux échecs avec lui près de l'entrée, volait avec lui et tentait d'apprendre le Quidditch, dormant même parfois dans la chambre d'invité, anciennement celle de Fred et de Georges. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé bizarre cependant, c'est qu'elle avait remarqué que Ron recevait du courrier, qu'il était très concentré et « gaga » quand il lisait ces lettres, rouges parfumées, et qu'il marmonnait un nom dans son sommeil, qu'elle a pourtant tenté d'entendre plus clairement à chaque fois sans résultats concluants. Elle en déduisit donc que ce n'était pas de Hermione car elle était presque toujours au terrier, mais elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer davantage là dessus.

C'était un chaud samedi matin de juillet, un des derniers du mois, Ginny se levait tranquillement en se disant que c'était le matin idéal pour aller cueillir des fruits dehors. Elle revêtit un petit chandail rose moulant et un short jean ajusté, des espadrilles et mit un bandeau autour de ses cheveux, en prenant soin de se prendre un panier non troué dans le bas de l'armoire de la cuisine. Elle du recourir à un sortilège pour en réparer un car elle ne trouvait rien, sa mère négligeant le ménage depuis quelques jours en raison des préparatifs pour la fête de Harry qui avait lieu dans quelques jours. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva dehors, l'envie de voler sur son balai lui prit. Chevauchant son trésor, un nimbus 2000, acheté par sa mère lorsqu'elle devint la capitaine de l'équipe l'année dernière, elle s'envola rapidement.

L'air frais rentrait tellement bien, elle se sentait enfin libre, le sourire affiché sur son visage. Elle se prit comme si elle était dans une partie, pouvant même aller jusqu'à entendre les gradins remplis de partisans et d'ennemis, plus souvent qu'autrement les Serpentards, elle pouvait sentir un cognard s'approcher dangereusement, sifflant près de son oreille, repérer le vif d'or volant tout près. Lorsqu'elle descendit en piqué pour feindre une attrapée, elle entendit de réels applaudissements. En se retournant, elle vit Hermione, les cheveux relevés, le visage sans maquillage, des shorts jeans délavés et un chandail ample. Elle applaudissait bêtement, en souriant comme une farouche fan.

« J'espère que tu l'as attrapé, » lui dit Hermione lorsqu'elle vint déposer son balai près d'elle.

« Mais bien sur, tu connais mon talent, » dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Je connais bien ton talent, » dit Hermione en croisant les bras, « par contre je ne connais pas la raison de ton agissement depuis le début de l'été. »

Ginny prit bien soin d'exagérer le mouvement des yeux vers le haut pour qu'Hermione voit bien qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Sans trop se soucier du regard qu'elle venait de lui faire, Hermione s'approcha doucement et lui prit les mains.

« Gin, je sais que cela ne va pas, » commença-t-elle, « tu ne t'enfermes jamais sans raisons, tu ne t'éclipses jamais sans que tu aies de la peine. Je te connais comme le fond de ma poche, alors dis moi pas que tu pètes le feu, je ne te croirai pas. »

Ginny soupirait : comment annoncer à sa meilleure amie qu'elle se demandait si elle devait ouvrir son cœur, si elle allait être bonne pour enseigner, si elle n'avait pas prit la mauvaise décision.

« Je t'assures que cela va se régler rapidement, » répondit Ginny, « j'ai seulement besoin de temps.

« D'après ce que ta mère m'a dit… »

« Bon en plus tu t'inquiètes de moi avec ma mère! » Ginny croisa ses bras sur son ventre.

« Ginny tu nous fais peur, » Hermione avait les yeux pleins d'eau.

« Hermione, tu me connais, » répondit Ginny en la serrant dans ses bras. « J'ai seulement peur avec le début de l'année qui s'en vient et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour passer à travers ces responsabilités nouvelles devant moi. » _Et j'ai besoin d'amour…_ pensait-elle tout bas.

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione vit que Ginny paraissait plus sure qu'elle ne l'était réellement, mais elle savait que c'était temporaire, qu'il fallait lui laisser le temps. Ils s'en retournèrent ensemble, sans trop parler, jetant parfois des regards l'une à l'autre. Ginny sentit que c'était le moment de parler d'autre chose plus… importante pour son amie.

« Hermione, tu sais qui écris à Ron? »

« Non, » répondit-elle, « mais à voir sa tête elle doit lui plaire. » Son sourire ne s'était pas effacé.

« Et ça ne te dérange pas? »

C'était sorti tout seul, elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles, se traitant d'idiote intérieurement. Elle tenait à savoir si Hermione était jalouse, car elle était sure que ces derniers jours elle était la pour lui. Elle parut en état de choc devant la roussette, mais elle partit à rire quelques minutes plus tard.

« Me déranger? Ronald Weasley aurait une petite amie et cela me dérangerait? » Elle était pliée en deux.

Ne comprenant pas du tout le comportement de son amie, Ginny se demandait si elle ne lui jouait pas la comédie.

« Tu te fiches de moi, » dit-elle en haussant le ton. « Tu es amoureuse de lui depuis… »

« Oui j'aimerais savoir depuis quand, » répondit Hermione, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

« Depuis des années voyons! » Ginny ne comprenait plus. « Et je ne suis pas la seule qui se pose des questions à savoir c'est quand que tu bougeras le petit doigt! »

« Jamais probablement, » répondit Hermione le plus sérieusement du monde. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ton frère et il le sait. »

Là Ginny était vraiment abasourdie : elle venait d'apprendre d'abord qu'Hermione n'aimait pas Ron, mais qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé non plus! Il annonce quoi au juste? Une grosse tempête? Lisant dans ses pensées, Hermione s'expliqua.

« Ron et moi nous sommes quittés en plus ou moins bons termes. Si nous sommes devenus de bons amis depuis quelques temps, c'est à cause justement de la fille qui lui écrit les lettres, dont je ne connais pas l'existence. Je pensais aimer ton frère crois moi, » dit-elle en fixant ses yeux dans les siens, « par contre, je me suis rendue compte que je n'éprouvais qu'une profonde amitié envers lui, et lui aussi. Il m'en a parlé quelques fois depuis que je viens plus souvent. »

« Mais alors pourquoi tu viens souvent si ce n'est pas pour lui? »

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une teinte rosée. Elle regardait à droit et à gauche, en cherchant visiblement à changer de sujet. Ginny par contre ne s'en laisserait pas imposer… Elle pensait : _Serait-il possible que?_

« Ça va bien avec ta mère? » demanda Ginny, inquiète.

Depuis quelques années, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Hermione et sa mère s'étaient déclarées la guerre. Elles ne se parlaient plus beaucoup mais cela semblait être correct comme ça, mais comme Ginny a pu le remarquer en allant quelques fois chez elle l'été, lorsque ça brasse, c'était difficile pour les deux femmes.

« Oui, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… que… j'ai besoin de me reposer et m'amuser, pour le faire je viens ici, avec des gens que j'apprécie, pendant que je suis seule, car Harry se promène souvent de ces temps-ci, je crois qu'il va rejoindre Lavande quelques fois. »

« Lui et Lavande? Je ne savais pas, » répondit Ginny.

« Ouais. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble officiellement mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, » dit Hermione.

« Alors un autre couple ici bientôt, » en disant cela le sourire de Ginny disparut à nouveau.

« Gin, » Hermione vint lui prendre la main. « Je venais aussi souvent parce que je tenais à savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec toi, je savais que tu avais de la difficulté. »

Ginny ne put seulement sourire à la remarque de son amie, sans rien ajouter de plus : l'essentiel avait été dit, et elle ne voulait pas rajouter l'autre pièce du casse-tête.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Elle ne se montra pas aussi renfermée la journée suivante, elle avait appris sa leçon, mais elle se contenta de parler avec sa mère et son père, Hermione n'étant pas venue ce jour là. Ron ne s'en portait pas plus mal, il avait la tête ailleurs complètement. Après tout, cela devait être vrai qu'il ne pensait plus à elle, car il ne demanda pas à Ginny comment s'était passé sa journée de la veille, et de toute façon, elle ne lui aurait rien dit car il la traite comme une moins que rien depuis le début des vacances.

Elles avaient passé la journée à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, en avaient profité pour parler de l'année qui allait suivre, parler des amis qu'ils ne pourraient plus voir du tout, et évidemment de Luna, qui semblait être de plus en plus jalouse de leur complicité. Après tout, Luna est arrivée dans la vie de Ginny depuis seulement trois ans, alors que cela fait depuis l'âge de onze ans qu'elle connaît Hermione. Par contre, elle considérait que Collin était son meilleur ami garçon, malgré la présence de Harry, car celui-ci s'amuse plus à la taquiner comme si c'était sa petite sœur et non de s'en occuper comme si c'était une femme mûre de son âge, une bonne amie, une alliée. Elle n'était plus la petite fan qui voulait sortir à tout prix avec Harry Potter, cette époque était révolue, mais elle n'aimait pas la façon dont leur relation avançait.

Lorsque monsieur Weasley entreprit de parler, sa femme le coupa.

« Ginny, je sais que tu penses à t'en aller bientôt. »

« Ça fait partie de mes projets, » répondit Ginny, « mais par contre je n'ai pas de date précise à te donner.

« Je… euh… je suis allée rendre visite à tes frères la semaine dernière. » Répondit monsieur Weasley.

Ils avaient l'air gênés, nerveux. On dirait qu'ils avaient quelque chose à dire mais ils n'arrivaient pas à cracher le morceau. Ginny tentait de scruter leur regard pour trouver une réponse mais elle se buta à leur silence.

« Et? Ensuite? » Ginny s'approcha et regarda son père directement dans les yeux.

« Ils ont parlé de cet appartement situé de l'autre côté de la rue, tu sais celui que tu aimes tant les grandes fenêtres? »

Molly souriait à pleines dents à présent, convaincue de l'avoir accrochée.

« Oui, je me souviens parfaitement de quelle place tu parles, » répondit Ginny.

« Eh bien nous sommes allés le visiter et il conviendrait parfaitement à toi ou Ron, mais je voulais t'en parler à toi en premier lieu. »

Elle saisit l'allusion et sourit à son tour.

« Nous comprendrions que tu veules rester un peu Gin mais… » son père fut interrompu par Ginny elle même.

« Non, c'est d'accord, je le prends! »

_C'est fou ce que les pièces peuvent se placer d'elles-mêmes parfois,_ pensa-t-elle.

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Un autre chapitre, désolée de ne pas avoir posté auparavant, mais je respecterai mon délai, à mercredi dans deux semaines!**

**Oubliez pas de reviewer!**

**Kermittounette**


	4. Quand les barrières tombent

**IMPORTANT : Tout encore à JK Rowlings… en espérant qu'elle ne nous fasse pas trop patienter pour le 7e!**

**Merci à**

**Link9 : Je ne peux dire pour l'instant ce que c'est… mais par contre, tu devrais aimer ce chapitre ;)**

**Olympe Maxime : Merci beaucoup, je sais, les gens ne review pas beaucoup, ils viennent mais ne laissent pas de commentaires… snif!**

**Légion : l'êtranger : Ça semble être difficile à avouer par contre… amoureuse ou pas, elle est clairement attirée! De l'action, ça dépend quel genre héhéhé.**

****

**_CHAPITRE 3_**

**_Quand les barrières tombent_**

C'est avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillants que Ginny reçoit les invités ce soir, pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry, son 19ième. Comparé à son humeur d'il y a une semaine, on jurerait qu'elle avait réussi à régler tous ses problèmes, mais ce n'étais pas le cas : la différence résidait dans le fait que cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé de prendre chaque jour un à la fois, les cours viendront un après l'autre, et l'amour viendra se pointer au moment ou elle s'y attendra le moins, comme toujours.

Sa meilleure amie au bras de son petit-ami furent les premiers arrivés, Luna donnant un petit pendentif de chaudron à Ginny en guise de félicitation. Touchée par l'attention, elle se blottit dans ses bras et la remercie du fond du cœur. Les yeux pleins d'eau, Luna se dégage de l'étreinte et se dirige à l'intérieur, escortée par Collin. Ensuite vinrent les jumeaux, Percy, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, Lavande, Seamus, Neville, Minerva, Hagrid et plusieurs autres amis plus ou moins proches de Harry. Ginny se tenait à l'écart avec Luna car Collin avait trouvé un vieil ami présent, avec qui il avait fait des mauvais coups avant de commencer à sortir avec sa petite amie.

« Tu es chanceuse d'avoir Collin à tes côtés, » dit Ginny en soupirant.

« Je le sais, » répondit Luna. « Toi par contre de ce côté ce n'est pas fort hein? »

« Tu l'as dit! Par contre j'étais tellement préoccupée par le reste de ma vie et l'attaque contre Voldemort que je n'ai jamais vraiment remarqué cela. » Ginny continua doucement, « je dois dire que j'aimerais avoir quelqu'un près de moi de temps en temps. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, parfois on s'en lasse, » dit Luna en riant.

Ginny eut le fou rire elle aussi. Elle portait un joli chemisier ajusté noir avec des pantalons trois quart bleus marins, les cheveux relevés sur la tête mis à part deux ou trois mèches rebelles descendantes sur ses épaules. Les yeux légèrement maquillés elle attirait de nouveau les regards, sans toutefois y porter attention. Seamus semblait intéressé, il venait sans cesse lui parler, mais à chaque fois elle était sauvée par Hermione qui passait et lui adressait la parole.

Elle n'était pas en reste avec sa camisole bourgogne et ses jeans, les cheveux ondulés et le visage en beauté. Ses lèvres rouges vif et son sourire avaient un effet instantané sur Seamus, surtout lorsqu'elle se mettait à parler. Il était un gentil garçon, mais il ne plaisait ni à Hermione, ni à Ginny. Neville était sombrement vêtu, la mine toujours triste, et encore plus lorsqu'il y avait des rassemblements. C'était la raison principale du fait que Ginny ne savait plus si elle voulait ou pas quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il avait tellement eu de mal qu'il était incapable de se relever.

Après avoir mangé un repas succulent des mains de Madame Weasley, Ron proposa une partie de Quidditch mais sans succès, ce fut plutôt le feu et les guimauves d'Harry qui remportèrent haut la main ce concours de circonstances. Le nouveau couple était soudé près du feu, Harry semblant moins excité que dans le passé, ce qui lui faisait du bien. Ginny s'assied à côté d'Hermione d'un côté et Luna de l'autre, en s'assurant de bien s'emmitoufler dans une couverture chaude et épaisse. Lorsque Lavande se leva pour aller aux toilettes, Harry en fit de même et s'installa devant les trois filles, dont Hermione qui semblait geler sur place.

« Tiens Hermione, prends ma couverture, » dit Harry.

« Merci Harry, » dit Hermione en la prenant.

« Alors c'est officiel maintenant, » dit Ginny en regardant successivement Harry et en direction de la maison.

« Depuis hier en fait, » répondit Harry. « C'est fou ce que ça fait comme effet. Nous avons été amis tellement longtemps, depuis plus de cinq ans en fait, et cela ne fait qu'un seul mois que j'ai développé des sentiments pour elle. »

« Harry, c'est impossible de développer ça en quelques jours, » dit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? » Dit Ginny en coupant Harry.

Hermione rougit instantanément :

« Eh bien l'amour ça se développe oui, mais comment être sur qu'il ne s'agit pas de simple attirance physique? Ça peut prendre plusieurs rendez-vous, plusieurs années, ou plusieurs observations pour s'assurer de ce que l'on ressent. »

« Toi tu analyses tout le temps, » dit Luna. Ce commentaire fit rire l'assistance.

« Peut-être mais au moins je ne collectionne pas les relations. » Dit Hermione en regardant vers la maison.

« Je t'interdis de dire ça, » dit Harry en se levant. « Ça arrive aussi que l'amour s'éteigne, ce qui est différent de toi qui est attirée dep… »

« En tout cas, j'espère que le tien ne s'éteindra pas en quelques jours, » coupa Hermione.

Ginny remarqua qu'Hermione tremblait. Harry venait de toucher un point, c'était certain. Pas surprenant, elle ne connaît absolument aucun détail de la vie amoureuse d'Hermione, mis à part la très brève relation qu'elle avait eu avec Ron. Pouvait-on réellement être amis et ensuite établir une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un? Elle regarda Collin, et elle trouvait cela absolument fou de tomber amoureuse de lui, elle était son amie depuis tellement de temps qu'elle connaissait tout de lui, comme un livre ouvert. Harry fut son petit coup de cœur pendant trois ans mais depuis qu'elle a treize ans elle s'intéresse à autre chose, soit depuis qu'elle le connais mieux. Luna, eh bien c'était comme sortir avec sa sœur et Hermione… elle n'y pensait même pas, malgré le fait qu'elle la connaissait bien, et si peu en même temps. Après tout, l'amour ça ne se commande pas non?

Elle finit par retourner dans sa tête, complètement absorbée par ses pensées. Harry et Hermione ne se parlèrent plus du restant de la soirée, Hermione restant à coucher au terrier et Harry retournant avec Lavande à leur appartement. Luna souriait innocemment à Ginny, ne comprenant plus rien. Lorsque tout le monde finit par s'en aller, il ne restait que Ron, Hermione, Luna et Ginny, Collin étant endormi dans une tente qu'il avait installé pour lui et sa petite amie.

« Bon moi je vous laisse les filles, j'ai un gros entraînement demain matin, » dit Ron.

« Ouais, » dit Luna, « oublie pas qu'il faut bien crier son nom sinon elle ne te pardonnera pas. »

Les joues de Ron prirent une couleur rosée, il se retourna pour regarder Luna dans les yeux en lui lançant des flèches. Luna se tordait de rire et les deux filles la suivaient également.

« Ne me dis pas que tu sais qui c'est, » dit Hermione.

« Encore mieux, » fit Luna avec un sourire espiègle, « je les ai accidentellement trouvés nus près de la cabane de Hagrid la journée de la remise des diplômes. »

« Alors elle étudiait avec nous, » fit Ginny en cherchant.

« Mieux que ça, » fit Luna, « c'est la sœur d'une fille qui a fini en même temps que nous et elle était dans l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor avant. »

« Pas… Katie, » Hermione se mit à rire.

En guise de réponse, Luna rejeta sa chevelure par derrière et un rictus s'en suivit. Ginny était pliée en deux, incapable d'arrêter de rire. Elle se souvenait de Katie Bell dans l'équipe de Quidditch quelques années auparavant, la jolie fille qui ne disait jamais un mot pour contredire qui que ce soit. Sa sœur, Julie, était dans la même maison, détestant le sport en général, même le quidditch et se concentrait sur ses études. Luna avait arrêté de rire et fixait Hermione, qui arrêta à son tour devant l'air malicieux qu'avait prit son amie, pendant que Ginny continuait à se tordre de rire devant le feu.

« Et toi Hermione, » fit Luna, « il y a sûrement quelqu'un qui… »

« Je vais me coucher moi aussi, bonne nuit les filles, » coupa Hermione, avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

Luna repartit son rire à nouveau, Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle riait. Elle avait compris aussi qu'Hermione cachait quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'on découvre en matière d'amour.

« Tu crois que c'est qui? » Dit Ginny.

« Je ne sais pas encore, » fit Luna. « Je ne l'ai pas assez vu cette année pour découvrir qui se cache derrière son cœur. »

« Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler en tout cas, » répondit Ginny.

« Nous verrons bien. Pour l'instant, contentons-nous de nous dire qu'elle est amoureuse et surveillons la, les yeux ça ne ment pas souvent, et surtout pas ceux d'Hermione. »

« Que veux tu dire? » Ginny était tout-ouïe. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi cela l'intéressait tant.

« Lorsque quelqu'un est amoureux, fies toi à son regard. Tu verras lorsqu'elle verra la personne aimée, ses yeux vont s'illuminer, elle aura une petite teinte de rose sur ses joues, elle aura de la difficulté à parler ou à trouver ses mots, elle voudrait pouvoir entrer sous le tapis si elle le pouvait. »

_J'ai déjà eu ce comportement là?_ Se demandait Ginny. C'est vrai qu'une fois en amour, les gens changent et surtout par rapport à la personne en question. Cette étincelle qui passe dans les yeux, ces frissons qui se font sentir tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, les poils qui se dressent sur les bras, le goût de toujours être avec cette personne… oui elle a vécu cela mais elle ne pouvait croire que c'était de l'amour, car elle n'avait jamais pensé ça de cette connaissance. _On dirait que je prends des mauvais plis, j'analyse, _fit Ginny intérieurement.

« Ça va, » demanda Luna en tirant Ginny de ses rêveries.

« Oui, ça va. »

« Tu en es sûre? » _Pourquoi insistait-elle?_

« Je me demandais seulement si ça m'était déjà arrivé, » fit Ginny, regrettant tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Oh, je vois, » fit Luna en souriant de nouveau.

« N'en demande pas plus, je ne sais même pas moi même, » fit Ginny.

« Tu veux que je t'aides peut-être, » fit Luna en lui tapant un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, elle se leva, salua son amie et partit en direction de la maison pendant que l'autre allait rejoindre Collin dans la tente. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, elle savait, elle savait quelque chose qu'elle même n'était pas sure de savoir. Comment pouvait-elle mettre un nom sur quelqu'un alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas elle-même?

Elle se dévêtit rapidement, enleva les millions de trucs dans ses cheveux et passa machinalement la brosse pour les démêler. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire pour se secouer. La vie ne se passait pas comme elle se l'était imaginé, elle avait toujours cru que ce serait plus facile une fois sortie de Poudlard mais pourtant elle tournait en rond depuis quelques semaines. Pour occuper ses pensées et son temps, heureusement, elle déménageait dans quelques jours, ses boîtes déjà toutes prêtes, dormant sur un simple petit sac de couchage agrandi, avec un petit sort pour qu'elle puisse être plus confortable.

Elle fut longue à trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là, incapable de détacher ses pensées d'Hermione, car elle ne savait pas à quel point cela la perturbait, on dirait que cela fait longtemps qu'elle garde cela caché. Elle ne peut la blâmer, elle même gardant ces choses pour elle. Elle se fit la promesse qu'elle allait aider son amie à se sentir mieux, même si ses problèmes passaient en deuxième : après tout, elles ont toujours été très proches l'une de l'autre et à chaque fois qu'Hermione se sentait malheureuse, elle même ne se sentait plus pareil. Qui sait? Si elle sort un peu plus pour aider justement Hermione pourrait-elle trouver chaussure à son pieds? Seul l'avenir le dirait…

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Enfin le grand jour était arrivé! Après maintes et maintes rénovations, travaux de peinture, recouvrement de plancher, elle allait pouvoir emmener ses boîtes dans son nouvel appartement. C'était une très jolie place, le soleil entrant dans la cuisine pendant presque toute la journée pour finalement se coucher dans le salon. Sa chambre était au nord avec une très grande fenêtre comme elle les aime, une autre chambre d'amis avait été érigée juste à côté de la sienne, puis suivait sa chambre de bain. En guise de cadeau, ses parents lui avaient achetés beaucoup de meubles mais elle avait insisté pour payer sa part avec la généreuse bourse reçue à la fin de l'année dernière.

Molly, Luna et Hermione s'étaient proposés pour aider Ginny à tout enlever des boîtes et bien placer leurs contenus à l'intérieur, alors que Arthur, Ron et Harry les avaient trimballés un peu partout dans l'appartement. Harry et Hermione se parlaient comme si de rien n'était, leur petite chicane devant le feu quelques jours auparavant était du passé et ni un ni l'autre ne s'en parlait. Luna et Molly plaçait la cuisine et Ginny s'occupait de sa chambre. Hermione était perdue dans ses pensées, reposant sur le lit d'invités.

Elle était bizarre depuis la fête de Harry, on dirait qu'elle évitait les deux filles. Pourtant, elles n'avaient pas découvert son secret mais Luna restait aux aguets alors que Ginny se contentait de trouver une réponse à ses propres questions avant de commencer à analyser quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne venait plus aussi souvent au terrier, ce qui semait le doute. Ginny entra dans la chambre d'invité, ferma la porte et vint s'installer au pied du lit, voyant immédiatement que son amie n'allait pas. Hermione était emmitouflée sous la couverture, les poings serrés près de son visage.

Pour la première fois elle se trouva figée devant sa meilleure amie : incapable de s'approcher pour lui flatter doucement les cheveux. Pire, elle se retenait sans savoir pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle se releva pour s'approcher, se trouvant idiote, Hermione ouvrit les yeux en catastrophe.

« Oh je me suis endormie, désolée, » dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien, » répondit Ginny.

« Ça avance? »

« Elles ont terminé la cuisine, » dit Ginny. « Elles s'occupent de la chambre de bain et moi j'ai presque terminé ma chambre. »

« Aide moi à me relever je vais aller t'aider, » dit Hermione.

Elle s'agrippa à la main de Ginny et se releva rapidement. Elle essuya ses yeux rougis, elle avait donc pleurée. En entrant dans la chambre, Hermione entreprit de vider une boîte sur le lit pendant que Ginny fermait la porte, lançait un charme dessus et fit aussi un silencio.

« Ok maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, » dit Ginny en regardant Hermione dans les yeux.

« Ce n'est rien Gin, j'ai besoin de temps moi aussi. »

« C'est toi-même qui m'a dit de ne pas garder cela à l'intérieur tu te souviens? » dit Ginny en s'approchant du coin du lit.

Hermione fit quelque chose d'inusité, mais qu'elle avait fait si souvent. Elle s'approcha de Ginny et se blottit dans ses bras en pleurant. Ne sachant comment réagir, Ginny l'entoura et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre très rapidement. Elle pouvait également sentir le pouls d'Hermione accélérer elle aussi et les deux se dégagèrent rapidement l'une de l'autre. Une fois debout, les deux filles se regardèrent, les bras croisés sur leur poitrine en se souriant.

« J'y travaillerai je te le promets, » dit Hermione.

Ginny se contenta de lui sourire, ne sachant trop quoi répondre. Pourquoi tout à coup les deux filles se sentaient-elles gênées alors qu'elles n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de comportement auparavant? Elle enleva les charmes sur la porte et l'ouvrit pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon, encore moins de Luna s'il était possible, mais les yeux encore rouges d'Hermione n'allait pas aider.

« Tiens, tu ferais mieux de te moucher, » dit Ginny en lui passant une boîte de papiers mouchoirs.

« Merci, » fit Hermione.

En s'approchant du miroir, elle se fâcha contre elle-même et prononça un sort pour ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé à l'instant dans la chambre. Elles continuèrent à placer les objets dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Molly les appelle pour souper. Pendant que Ginny se lavait les mains, Hermione entreprit de défaire l'élastique dans ses cheveux et chercha une brosse dans le tiroir. Ginny voulait également utiliser une brosse et lorsque sa main se mit sur celle d'Hermione, elle sentit un courant électrique comme elle n'avait jamais eu auparavant. C'était ce genre de frisson qu'elle voulait vivre depuis longtemps, et le seul contact avec la main d'Hermione le lui avait procuré. Horrifiée, elle enleva rapidement sa main, s'efforçant de ne pas regarder le visage de son amie.

Hermione partit rapidement vers la cuisine, laissant Ginny complètement à l'envers. Elle ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer, pourquoi Hermione? Pourquoi cette réaction envers sa meilleure amie, avec qui elle partageait tant de choses depuis tellement de temps, ce n'était vraiment pas le temps, pas maintenant alors que ça n'allait pas super bien dans sa vie. Elle se peigna machinalement les cheveux jusqu'à ce que Luna vienne directement la chercher dans la salle de bain.

« Ça fait quinze minutes qu'on t'attend Gin, » dit-elle.

« Oh désolée je n'ai rien entendu. »

Luna fixa longuement Ginny mais ne trouva aucune réponse dans son regard, se butant à une barrière à ne pas franchir. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Ginny regarda Hermione et son regard n'avait pas changé, c'était la même chose que d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tout le monde à la table parlait de tout et de rien, Ginny étant incapable de se mêler à la conversation. Même ses pâtes n'arrivaient pas à la faire sortir de ses pensées. À la fin du repas, elle avait à peine touchée à son assiette, pourtant son met favori et se dépêcha d'embarquer sur la vaisselle.

« Nous avons encore beaucoup à faire demain, » dit Luna.

Ginny laissa tomber une assiette dans le fond du lavabo et malgré l'eau, on entendit très bien le bruit.

« J'ai presque terminé la chambre, » dit Ginny pour excuser l'assiette.

« Gin il y a encore les planchers à nettoyer, les stores à poser, aller faire une commande pour toi, décaper tes meubles pour la chambre d'invité et boire quelques bierrabeurres entre filles. »

« Je ne crois pas que les bierrabeurres sont une bonne idée, » fit Hermione.

« Oh allez, je suis sure que tu meures d'envie de rester et de fêter le nouveau quartier général, » répondit Luna en souriant.

« Un instant, » dit Ginny. « Mon appartement ne deviendra pas quartier général mais… on peut bien festoyer une fois, » elle avait maintenant le sourire.

Malgré le fait qu'elle allait boire beaucoup, Ginny voulait s'enfuir une fois de plus dans les bas fonds de l'alcool. Elle savait qu'Hermione allait encore une fois tenter de savoir pourquoi elle faisait cela mais cette fois, cela jouait contre son amie. Si elle allait lui parler de cela, Ginny allait ramener sur le tapis le sujet du feu de la fête de Harry. Entre filles et surtout sans pouvoir aller nulle part, Hermione était coincée et c'est pour cela que ça ne l'enchantait pas de boire. On ne peut pas transplanner quand on est saoul et encore moins utiliser de la poudre de cheminette, surtout sans cheminée et sans articuler clairement.

Harry et Ron furent les derniers à partir, vers les vingt et une heure, avec déjà deux bierrabeurres dans le corps, tout comme les filles. La soirée n'était cependant pas terminée, Luna gavant ses deux amies généreusement de boissons et de jolis compliments. Elle s'amusait comme une folle en tournoyant sur elle-même et en riant pour rien, donnant des petits noms à toutes les personnes qu'elle avait fréquenté à Poudlard depuis ses débuts. Hermione aussi s'y donnait à cœur joie, saoule comme jamais Ginny ne l'avait vu.

Ayant la tête qui tourne, Ginny se leva pour aller mettre son pyjama, en suivant les autres. Elle entre dans sa chambre et Luna prend la chambre d'invité, pendant qu'Hermione se rend de peine et de misère jusqu'à la chambre de bain. Elle se sentait terriblement bien, l'effet de l'alcool amplifiant un bonheur qu'elle trouvait inexistant depuis quelques temps. Elle cherchait un pyjama pas trop usé, ni trop osé, mais opta finalement pour un joli baby doll rose bonbon, le haut légèrement dentelé et décolleté tandis que le bas descendait à peine à quinze centimètres sous son intimité. Elle adorait ce pyjama car elle était bien dedans, c'était frais durant la nuit et elle aimait le rose.

En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain elle remarqua que la porte était fermée mais cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'Hermione était à l'intérieur. Elle cogna doucement, sans aucune réponse, puit cria son nom mais elle n'entendait même pas le moindre bruit à l'intérieur. Elle se décida à pousser doucement la porte, elle était même surprise qu'elle n'était pas barrée et pourtant ce n'était pas son genre.

Elle vit Hermione penchée sur le bord de la toilette, l'air complètement finie. Elle semblait avoir très mal au cœur et Ginny ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il ne faut jamais faire de potion ou de sort pour annuler un état d'ébriété car les conséquences pour la santé sont néfastes, par contre elle donna un petit mélange pour enlever les maux de cœur. Hermione avait du mal à se tenir elle-même mais elle réussit tant bien que mal à se relever. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour faire face à Ginny, cette dernière ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer.

Dans ses mains elle tenait son haut de pyjama, et elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Elle regardait Ginny en souriant, _l'effet de l'alcool sans doûte,_ pensait-t-elle. Certaines mèches de ses cheveux retombaient sur son visage, lui donnant un air angélique et rebelle à la fois. Ginny n'osait pas regarder plus bas mais elle fut obligée de le faire car Hermione ne bougeait pas. Sa blouse était complètement détachée, laissant voir les lacets de sa brassière noire devant, avec la peau dorée qui reluisait, les jeans étaient détachées et les sous-vêtements noirs assortis descendaient très bas, laissant entrevoir le début de son pubis. Le cœur de Ginny se débattait dans sa poitrine, elle était incapable de détacher ses yeux du spectacle devant elle. Elle dû se secouer la tête pour finalement regarder ailleurs, les joues rosies.

Hermione se pencha par en avant et manqua près de tomber mais Ginny la rattrapa avant de toucher le sol. La tenir était encore plus insupportable. Hermione la regarda dans les yeux, un regard très vitreux et totalement inconnu, et elle la suppliait du regard. Ginny la déposa sur le siège de la toilette et pensait pouvoir s'enfuir mais Hermione lui rattrapa la main.

« Tu veux m'aider à me changer? Je suis incapable de bouger correctement. »

Ginny se sentit rougir de plus belle. Comment allait-elle réussir ce tour de force? Elle pensait très fort et se concentra sur un seul fait : Hermione était sa meilleure amie, en détresse, point final. Elle l'aida à enlever doucement sa chemise, et Ginny ferma les yeux en fixant les mamelons durcis d'Hermione au travers de sa brassière. Elle passa la chemise du pyjama sur ses épaules mais Hermione entreprit de défaire la brassière. Ginny se dépêcha de boutonner le chemisier malgré les doigts qui tremblaient, frôlant parfois sa peau, sans regarder la poitrine exposée de son amie. Elle enleva doucement les jeans d'Hermione en se penchant, humectant son parfum et encore une fois en se concentrant pour ne rien faire de regrettable. Lorsqu'elle mit les pantalons du pyjama, elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention plus tôt en enlevant les jeans, les sous-vêtements rendus jusqu'au milieu des hanches et les mains d'Hermione étaient figées. Ginny leva tout d'un coup, les pantalons et sous-vêtement, en prenant soin d'éviter de regarder à l'intérieur de la lingerie noire d'Hermione.

Rendus au salon, Ginny déposa Hermione dans le grand fauteuil et elle s'endormit aussitôt. Ginny but beaucoup ce soir là, elle avait une bonne raison cette fois : oublier la sensation de désir qu'elle avait ressentit plus tôt dans la salle de bain et oublier les images qu'elle avait vu.

**-s-**

**-s-**

**-s-**

**-s-**

**Encore un autre chapitre! J'ai adoré écrire surtout la fin du chapitre, je me suis clairement imaginée Hermione complètement saoule, à moitié habillée et ce fut plus facile. **

**Reviews acceptées avec beaucoup de plaisir!**

**Kermittounette**


	5. Les griffes de la lionne

**Bonjour! Voilà le 4e chapitre, cette fois nous assistons à une première dispute, une bonne réconciliation et quelqu'un qui commence à avoir des doutes du pourquoi… du moins lorsqu'elle est dans une drôle de situation.**

**Je ne possède que le contexte, persos non compris… snif!**

**Merci à :**

**Link9 : Du cul… hum… ça pourrait venir… mais je ne dis pas entre qui et qui ;)**

**Olympe Maxime : Merci beaucoup, c'est vrai que c'est facile d'imaginer Hermione ainsi!**

**Légion :l'êtranger : Non, Luna n'aidera pas… mais Ginny ne comprend encore rien de ce qui se passe. Pour le titre, je ne peux en dire plus pour l'instant mais cela va venir. L'action aussi viendra, pour l'instant il faut comprendre ou se situe certains personnages… et l'importance des relations et des sentiments aussi! Merci**

**Clara : Voilà la suite :)**

**_CHAPITRE4 _**

**_Les griffes de la lionne_**

C'est le bruit de la circulation qui la réveilla le lendemain. Elle voulut se lever car sa vessie lui rappelait qu'elle avait bu beaucoup la veille mais lorsqu'elle entreprit de lever la tête, le mal de cœur lui prit et le vertige l'empêcha de bouger. En tournant légèrement la tête, elle vit que son cadran indiquait une heure vingt. Elle ne peut savoir exactement combien d'heures elle a dormi car la dernière chose qu'elle se souvient c'est qu'elle s'est couchée lorsque la lueur du jour s'est pointée. Elle maudit Luna d'avoir tant emporté de vodka et de bierrabeurres mais après tout, c'est de sa faute si elle les a toutes bues.

En regardant le plafond de sa chambre, Ginny était frustrée car elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle ne voulait pas se souvenir, ce qu'elle avait oublié fut après qu'Hermione ce soit couchée, soit lorsqu'elle s'est mise à avaler a peu près tout ce que Luna lui donnait. Il fallait qu'elle se lève, elle savait que les deux filles allaient être encore là probablement, mais anticiper de revoir Hermione après la soirée était catastrophique. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à se lever, prit sa robe de chambre et longea le mur pour être sure de rester debout. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle tituba légèrement et alla directement au toilette. En mettant de l'eau sur son visage pour se réveiller, elle resta figée; le souvenir de cet endroit quelques heures plus tôt, la sensation qu'elle avait eue. _Maudit alcool,_ dit-elle.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine doucement, cela sentait le… spaghetti? Le mal de cœur lui reprit à nouveau. Luna était devant le chaudron des pâtes, en brassant et humectant la sauce qu'Hermione était en train de préparer. Lorsque Ginny passa près de tomber sur le mur, les deux filles se retournèrent et échangèrent un sourire.

« Tiens prends ça, » dit Hermione. « J'en ai trouvé une bouteille à moitié pleine sur ton comptoir ce matin.

« Merci, » dit Ginny qui l'évitait du regard.

« Tu veux des pâtes Gin, » demanda Luna avec le sourire.

En regardant vers Luna, elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui compter la veille, car elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien après l'incident. Elle se sentit mieux après avoir bu une gorgée.

« Non merci, » dit Ginny en fixant Luna, « je vais plutôt manger un œuf, un peu plus léger si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

« Tu as été malade? » demanda Hermione.

« Ginny a bu au moins deux fois plus que d'habitude, » fit Luna en lançant un clin d'œil à Ginny.

« Non je n'ai pas été malade, j'ai juste le gros vertige c'est tout, » dit Ginny en osant regarder Hermione.

Elle portait un chandail moulant et une jupe noire et Ginny prit bien soin de ne pas regarder les jambes d'Hermione et de fixer sa poitrine décolletée, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir cette fois. S'assoyant de chaque côté d'elle, Luna et Hermione racontèrent ce qu'elles se souvenaient.

« Je me suis couchée tôt d'après ce que Luna m'a raconté, » dit Hermione, « je me souviens de m'être levée pour aller me changer mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu mettre mes vêtements, j'ai un gros blanc de mémoire à la minute ou j'ai mis le pied à terre. »

_Moi je sais comment, _se disait Ginny, essayant de ne pas trop paraître bouleversée, car c'est comme ça qu'elle se sentait, complètement anéantie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait imaginé que sa meilleure amie s'offrait à elle, qu'elle aurait pu faire tellement de choses qui auraient pu tout briser entre elles. Elle remettait ce qu'elle a ressentie sur le dos de l'alcool, car pour de vrai, comment pouvait-elle avoir de l'amour pour la fille qui a tout fait pour elle, pour qui elle a tout fait, qui sait tous ses secrets?

« On a rit beaucoup, » fit Luna en regardant Ginny, « on a fait des concours de blagues et de calage de verre. Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais me battre Gin. »

« J'ai appris cela de mes amies, » dit Ginny en lançant une grimace aux deux filles.

« Et toi Hermione tu as faillis nous dévoiler un nom, » dit Luna.

« Euh, » fit Hermione. « C'est parce que je me souviens d'à peu près tout Luna. »

« Après que tu sois revenue de la toilette, tu ne te souviens pas? »

« Je suis allée me changer dans les toilettes? » dit Hermione.

Ginny restait muette. Tourner le fer dans la plaie était suffisamment difficile comme cela.

« Oui Hermione, » dit Ginny en regardant partout sauf son amie, « il a même fallu que je t'aide à t'habiller car tu ne tenais même plus debout. »

Sur ce, Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche, elle paraissait stupéfiée. Luna se demandait aussi ce qui la mettait dans cet état, mais elle savait que chaque geste qu'Hermione faisait lorsqu'elle avait bu la mettait dans un état pareil.

« Je suis désolée les filles, j'ai du être d'une mauvais compagnie. » Dit Hermione.

« Mais non Hermione, » dit Ginny en la regardant du coin de l'œil. « Cesse tes questions stupides, tu fais toujours le même coup à chaque fois que tu bois. »

À présent c'était Ginny qui fut étonnée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

« Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, » dit Ginny.

Hermione regarda Luna puis Ginny, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elles voyaient cet humeur d'Hermione depuis des lunes, soit depuis la guerre en fait. Elle se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte. Ginny ne pu se lever, elle était pétrifiée.

« Hermione, voyons reviens, » dit Luna.

« J'ai très bien compris, » fit Hermione en tournant la poignée.

Ginny regarda en sa direction et fixa ses yeux un moment. L'intensité baissa dans le regard d'Hermione puis de la tendresse fit son apparition.

« Réfléchis avant de parler Gin, » dit Hermione. « Parfois un simple mot peut faire très mal. »

Ginny ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter son amie, cette dernière claqua la porte derrière elle lorsqu'elle partit.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Elle passa le reste de la journée à se demander comment elle allait s'y prendre pour résoudre le problème qui s'était installé entre elle et son amie. Elle eut des maux de tête, des vomissements et le vertige ne la quitta pas, même après avoir fabriqué une autre potion pour l'aider à ne plus avoir mal au cœur. Elle se coucha très tôt mais elle eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'endormir, la culpabilité l'envahissait. Cette fois-ci, Hermione était vraiment fâchée mais elle ne comprenait pas. Parfois Ginny faisait des blagues sur son amie et jamais elle n'avait réagit comme cela. Étais-ce parce qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'avait aidée à se changer? Et puis pourquoi cela l'aurait-elle déranger? Après tout, elles se sont vues très souvent avec peu de vêtements et jamais elles n'en ont fait de cas spécial.

Le lendemain, Ginny devait aller acheter de la nourriture et elle en profita pour aller voir une de ses amies, Parvati. Elle avait fréquenté un cercle d'amies en cinquième et sixième année avec Hermione, Luna, Lavande, Parvati et Padma, sa sœur jumelle. Étant laissées seules la dernière année, Luna et Ginny se sont mêlées au groupe formé avec le nouvel amoureux de Luna, Colin. Parvati travaillait au chemin de traverse, dans une boutique de vêtements pour sorcier, se spécialisant surtout pour les diverses occasions spéciales dont les bals et les mariages. En entrant dans le magasin, Parvati fit un sourire à Ginny qui se jeta dans ses bras.

« Hey Gin! Ça fait un bail! »

« Quelques mois en fait, » dit Ginny. « Qu'est-ce que tu deviens? »

« Eh bien je suis toujours ici, » fit Parvati en ouvrant ses bras. « Je ne vis pas tellement loin, j'ai un appartement de l'autre côté. Et toi? Comme cela tu seras professeur? »

« Oui, » dit Ginny en se bombant le torse. « Potions en fait. Je suis déménagée depuis quelques jours à peine. »

« Oui Hermione m'en a parlé, » dit Parvati en perdant son sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Quand je lui ai dit ton nom hier elle est partie et ses yeux étaient plein d'eau. »

« Laisse tomber, » dit Ginny qui ne voulait pas parler de cela. « Une petite querelle pour une niaiserie, cela va se régler assez vite. »

Ginny regarda dans toutes les directions puis vit devant elle un jeune homme qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, l'ayant terriblement détestée durant toutes ses années, jusqu'à ce qu'il se range du bon côté. Elle fut complètement abasourdie lorsqu'elle vit qu'il s'approcha de Parvati et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et la prit dans ses bras.

« Drago tu te souviens de Ginny? » demanda Parvati, le teint rouge.

« Weasley? » dit Drago en souriant.

« Malefoy, » dit Ginny en soupirant.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu arriver dans les bras d'une de ses amies, surtout après avoir sorti avec Lavande pendant un bout de temps et après avoir longuement voulu de Ginny. Il ne manquait qu'Hermione et Luna et il aurait eu la bande au complet. Elle n'avait rien contre lui mais elle préférait lorsqu'il se tenait loin d'elle.

« Depuis quand? » dit Ginny en prenant soin de ne pas regarder Drago.

« Depuis deux journées seulement, » dit Drago en coupant la parole de Parvati.

Par la suite, Ginny se fit expliquer comment tout cela a commencé. Ils se sont fréquentés longtemps avant de laisser une chance aux sentiments qui grandissaient en eux. Il n'était pas venu à la fête de Harry car il devait travailler très tard ce soir là, une importante affaire au ministère. Il était en stage pour devenir un auror, ayant eu un cours intensif de douze mois, tout de suite après ses études à Poudlard. Il ne lui restait que quatre mois en stage et ce serait terminé. Pourquoi un fils de mangemort devenir un auror? Parce qu'il s'est révolté après la mort de son père, croyant dur comme fer que s'il n'avait pas suivi Lord Voldemort il serait encore en vie présentement. Il était maintenant totalement contre la magie noire, et punissait massivement les gens qui croyaient encore qu'un retour du mage noir le plus redoutable de tout les temps était possible.

Ginny avait toujours cru que Drago allait s'en sortir, elle avait vu du bon en lui depuis sa cinquième année à elle, même s'il faisait tout pour montrer le contraire. Lorsqu'elle s'est retrouvée seule avec lui quelques jours après la mort de son père, soit au plus fort de la guerre, il s'était recroquevillé dans ses bras et lui avait tout confessé : l'initiation pour devenir lui-même un mangemort devait se faire dans quelques jours car il avait accompli sa tâche avec brio, mais il se sauva rapidement et Lupin le prit sous son aile, l'entraînant au maximum et il fut un personnage clé dans la victoire du bon contre le mauvais.

« Comment vas-tu Ginny, » demanda Drago en s'approchant. « J'ai entendu vaguement parler de ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Hermione. »

« Ce n'est rien, » répéta Ginny. « Bon je vous laisse, à la prochaine. »

« Attend, » dit Parvati. « Tu fais un open house pour inaugurer ton chez toi? »

Ginny se retourna vivement et repartit quelques secondes dans sa réflexion. Après tout, elle pourrait à nouveau revoir Hermione, s'expliquer et s'excuser tout en faisant la fête dans son nouvel appartement, avec quelques personnes. Dean, Seamus, Harry, Lavande, Ron, Katie, Parvati, Drago, Luna, Collin et elle même, cela ferait sûrement un très beau rassemblement. Elle sourit à Parvati avant de continuer son chemin vers la sortie et avant de partir elle ajouta :

« Pourquoi pas? Vendredi soir cela vous convient? »

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Après avoir lancé des invitations, Ginny n'eut que des réponses positives, la seule personne qui avait refusé était Hermione mais Luna allait faire son possible pour l'entraîner à la fête. Cette occasion allait être idéale pour inaugurer la nouvelle année qui allait commencer dans une dizaine de jours et également pour féliciter Drago qui avait commencé la dernière étape de sa formation. Elle mit le paquet : elle décora l'appartement en entier seule, avec des couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard à l'aide d'un sort de métamorphose et elle fit apparaître plusieurs lumières de différentes couleurs pour éclairer le salon. Elle s'était servi d'un autre sortilège pour tripler le volume de la pièce et un système de son servait à jouer de la musique partout dans l'appartement. Elle avait préparé des hors d'œuvres, acheté plusieurs caisses de bierrabeurres et Luna devait s'occuper d'emporter des boissons un peu plus fortes. Elle avait également agrandi sa chambre d'invité pour y accueillir les gens qui voulaient dormir ici.

Pour que ce soit encore plus amusant, elle avait fait de cette soirée une soirée thématique, il fallait s'habiller d'un costume original aux couleurs de sa maison dans le temps de l'école. Elle était tellement nerveuse, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'Hermione allait venir, et même si elle ne lui parlait pas la soirée, s'amuser. Elle s'était fabriqué une robe absolument magnifique, rouge flamboyante avec une ceinture dorée, un décolleté à faire rêver et jalouser en même temps, les cheveux descendants sur ses épaules avec des petites mèches rouges et dorées, charmées pour l'occasion. Le léger maquillage donnait toute la place à ses yeux bleus et son sourire dans le miroir fut franc pour la première fois depuis quelques jours.

Katie et Ron furent les premiers arrivés, habillés tous les deux en uniformes de quidditch à l'effigie des Gryffondors, Katie avec une longue jupe et Ron avec un pantalon doré. Il paraissait gêné, c'était sa première sortie officielle en couple et il attendait de pied ferme les réactions que cela pouvait provoquer. Dean et Seamus avaient un uniforme de l'école mais ils avaient changés la couleur de la cape et du chandail en rouge. Ils étaient tous les deux abasourdis en voyant Ginny, cette dernière leur promettant une danse au courant de la soirée. Harry était aussi à couper le souffle avec un maquillage de lion, les cheveux en bataille et un chandail rouge et or avec des pantalons noirs. Il avait enchanté les lettres Gryffondor sur chaque jambe de son pantalon et un rugissement se faisait entendre lorsque quelqu'un touchait au lion sur le chandail. Lavande l'accompagnait et était habillée d'une robe or avec des bandes rouges dans ses cheveux, tandis que son amie Parvati suivait derrière avec une longue robe rouge cerise et une bande or avec un lion dessus.

Drago avait les cheveux lisses, un complet vert avec un serpent sur le devant et la chemise était argent. Il avait quand même laissé dépasser un mouchoir rouge avec un lion dessus qui tirait la langue au serpent plus bas. Il ne détestait pas porter les couleurs de Serpentard mais comme il était avec plus de Gryffondor il préférait se conformer aux autres. Collin portait un complet rouge et or et Luna, fut décorée de jaune et de bleu, une longue robe bleue ciel et des petits points jaunes sur les côtés. Ses cheveux ressemblaient à ceux de Ginny, soit avec un charme pour les mèches or et bleues, pour représenter les deux maisons.

La soirée commença et Ginny était déçue que finalement Hermione ne put venir, elle se doutait que c'était sa faute. Luna essayait de remonter son amie en lui disant qu'elle allait bien venir faire son tour à un moment donné mais durant la première heure elle ne se pointa pas. Les filles faisaient un concours de boisson dans la cuisine pendant que les garçons dansaient seuls et buvaient. Luna avait quelque chose à dire aux filles, c'était pour cela qu'elles étaient sans les garçons.

« Ce soir les filles, on casse la baraque. » Dit-elle. « Tu as lancé un silencio sur l'appartement Gin? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, » dit Ginny.

« Il faut s'amuser comme jamais, » dit Luna en les regardant chacune une après l'autre. « Lavande, Katie, Parvati, nous allons rendre nos mecs jaloux »

« Pas encore ton idée de spectacle féminin Luna? » dit Lavande.

« C'est une très bonne idée, » fit un voix derrière elles. « Nous pouvons les rendre complètement fous. »

Elle était là, souriant à pleines dents. Des petites oreilles brunes dans ses cheveux, les cheveux ondulés à la perfection, deux mèches dorées descendant de chaque côté de son visage maquillé de rouge et parsemé de paillettes d'or, elle avait également une robe à couper le souffle, tournant de l'or au rouge au moindre mouvement de son corps. Ginny se brassa la tête, elle avait perdue le fil de la conversation, à l'envers en voyant sa meilleure amie s'asseoir en face d'elle.

« Alors on y va? » demanda Luna en les regardant.

En guise de réponse, les filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ginny s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'une main la retint derrière les autres femmes. En se retournant, elle était face à face avec Hermione qui avait les yeux remplis d'un mélange de malice, de tristesse et d'incompréhension. Ginny voulut s'excuser tout de suite, honteuse de la façon dont elle s'était comportée.

« Hermione je suis désolée, je… »

Elle la coupa en lui mettant un doigt sur les lèvres. Ginny eut un léger frisson au contact de sa peau. Les yeux d'Hermione pétillèrent et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Laisse tomber Gin, c'est déjà tout oublié. J'étais très fatiguée et tu as raison, je me plains souvent pour rien dans ces occasions là. »

« La prochaine fois je dirai quelque chose de moins direct, » dit Ginny en souriant à son tour.

« Toi, la petite Ginny passer par plusieurs chemins? J'y croirai quand les poules auront des dents, » dit Hermione en riant.

Les deux filles se mirent à rire, oubliant pendant quelques instants qu'il y avait une fête de l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et ne la quitta pas des yeux. La rousse voulu se perdre dans ce regard si doux, si tendre, approfondir le contact. Hermione caressa doucement une mèche dorée qui était retombée devant l'œil droit de Ginny et s'arrêta sur sa joue, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Vous venez? » demanda Luna en s'approchant.

Le contact se coupa, Ginny approuva d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers la piste de danse, se contentant de suivre Luna des yeux, sans regarder Hermione derrière.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Après avoir encore une fois bu beaucoup plus que prévu, Ginny riait avec Luna et Katie pendant qu'elles se changeaient dans sa chambre. La soirée avait passé rapidement, les femmes comme les hommes ont dansé beaucoup et la boisson avait coulé à flot dans leurs verres. À tour de rôle ils ont dansés avec tous les hommes et les femmes. Après avoir dansé avec Harry, Ginny se retrouva dans les bras de Drago, qui, à la surprise générale, s'était avéré un très bon danseur. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux malicieux mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de faire valser sa partenaire.

Ce sourire marqua Ginny pour la soirée, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion il lui lançait un clin d'œil et il semblait vouloir lui parler mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, ni pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Seamus tentait à tout moment de faire des avances aux deux seules filles célibataires mais ni Hermione ni Ginny ne céda, le laissant complètement confus. Hermione avait beaucoup de plaisir à se changer les idées elle aussi, mais par contre elle ne prit aucune goutte d'alcool, préférant le jus de citrouille préparé par Ginny, du moins celui qui n'était pas alcoolisé. Cette dernière se doutait du pourquoi elle ne voulait pas être dans un état second, probablement qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre une situation semblable à celle vécue il y a quelques jours.

« Tu as vu sa tête quand tu as mis ta main dans ses cheveux Gin, » demanda Luna qui riait comme une folle sur le lit.

« Ce fut pire quand tu as laissé ce baiser sur sa joue, » dit Katie qui rejoignit Luna.

« Oh les filles il n'est pas mon genre, » se défendit Ginny.

« Oui mais pour une nuit, » commença Luna en la regardant. « Il ferait un très bon amant. »

« Et il a de fichus de belles fesses, tu es chanceuse, » dit Katie en rougissant.

« Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de lui, » dit Ginny qui semblait offusquée. « Je ne veux absolument pas avoir ce gars-là dans mon lit. »

Elle tituba et retomba sur son lit elle aussi, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'était pas aussi en manque de sexe que cela, les deux filles exagéraient. Après tout, quand on commence à fréquenter un ami, si ça va mal un jour l'amitié à payé la note et plus jamais cela reviendra comme avant l'épisode de la couchette. Ginny ne le savait que trop bien, combien de fois Harry lui avait-il fait des avances mais elle avait refusé à chaque fois. D'abord il ne l'attirait plus et ensuite, pour préserver son amitié qui était presque rendu au rapport entre une sœur et son frère elle ne voulait pas passer à l'étape suivante. Lorsqu'elle le touchait, elle ne ressentait rien et son regard ne voulait pas se perdre éternellement dans le sien.

Mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, en cet instant, tandis qu'elle mettait son jean, elle aurait voulu serrer Hermione dans ses bras, juste pour avoir la chaleur de son corps. Elle n'était même plus capable de penser convenablement, il n'y avait que son visage qui revient constamment en mémoire. La seule chose, c'est que ces pensées ne venaient que lorsqu'elle était saoule et non à jeun.

Luna la tira hors du lit et lui dit tout bas dans l'oreille que c'était le temps, il fallait partir le bal et elle savait qui allait commencer. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, les garçons, tous maintenant en jeans et chandail, étaient assis sur des chaises devant deux filles, Lavande tout habillée de noir et Hermione, avec une camisole rouge et un pantalon bleu. Lorsqu'elles dansaient entre elles, les filles ne s'embrassaient jamais mais par contre elles osaient un peu, voulant attirer et faire baver les garçons qui se retrouvaient non loin de la piste de danse. Elles ne faisaient jamais rien de provocant, ni de trop osé, mais juste un peu croustillant pour mettre l'eau à la bouche, Elles étaient encore très sobres normalement mais c'était la première fois que plus d'une était dans un état presque second.

Lavande se déhanchait sur Hermione, frottant ses fesses contre les hanches de la brunette tandis que ses mains se baladaient sur les hanches de Lavande. Puis vint Katie et Luna, les deux filles dansant très collées, leurs hanches frottant l'une contre l'autre. Ginny se sentait gênée tout à coup mais elle l'avait fait tellement de fois, pourquoi pas une autre? Elle s'approcha de Parvati et les deux se collèrent. Les garçons sifflaient, Luna était en train de passer sa main dans le chandail de Katie mais restaient sur son ventre et Hermione traçait avec son doigt le chemin jusqu'à l'intimité de Lavande. Ginny se prit dans le jeu, elle enlaça Parvati et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

Tout cela se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que dans un élan passionnel, Luna embrassa Katie. L'effet produit dans la foule masculine fut instantané, Ron vint enlacer Katie, vraisemblablement enflammé par ce baiser. Collin vint étreindre sa douce lui aussi et chacun des garçons prit sa petite amie. Hermione continuait mais ses mains se retrouvèrent sur Ginny, l'enlaçant et poursuivant le spectacle. Ginny sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller et un frisson la parcouru lorsque Hermione posa ses mains sur les hanches de la roussette. Elle n'osait pas se retourner, la peur se lisait dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait qu'Hermione déchiffre ce qu'elle voulait. Cependant elle avait beaucoup de difficulté à se contrôler, et son désir refit surface, elle croisa le regard de Drago et de Luna, de plusieurs autres mais elle frissonna lorsque Hermione mit ses mains dans le bas de son chandail. Le courant parcouru de la nuque à ses fesses état tellement énorme qu'elle sentait que ses jambes allait lâcher prise. Lorsqu'elle tomba par en avant, elle fut rattrapée par Seamus et continua avec lui alors qu'Hermione continua son chemin avec Dean.

Emportée par tant de passion, aveuglée par son désir, Ginny embrassa Seamus, qui répondit au baiser, cependant elle se dégagea rapidement de sa prise. Elle croisa le regard d'Hermione et put voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux, mais elle pensait qu'elle rêvait. Elle se dirigea vers Luna et finit sa soirée avec les filles, avortant le contact avec Seamus surtout, et tentant d'éviter de regarder dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie.

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Oh! Mais les pièces du puzzle commence à se coller! Ginny trouvera-t-elle une réponse à sa question? Croyez vous que l'alcool donne lieu a des scenes qu'on voudrait ou a des fantasmes irréalisables? Ou encore la vérité sort au moment ou on a le moins de barrieres? **

**A la prochaine!**

**kermittounette**


	6. Le coeur a ses raisons finalement!

**Rebonjour!**

**C'est avec un immense plaisir que je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, cette fois, nous avons à faire à une révélation, malgré ce qui arrive par la suite.**

**Je n'appartiens toujours rien en ce qui a trait aux personnages… snif!**

**Merci à**

**Link9 : Le méchant dans l'histoire, oui il y en a un, méchant, ça dépend des points de vue. Et pour ton information, toujours rien de spécial, mais pauvre Ginny à nouveau!**

**Olympe Maxime : Tu as raison, et cette fois ci, c'est une Ginny a jeun qui est chauffée! Voici la suite.**

**Squall : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil.**

**Haryherron : Non, elle est juste normale, j'ai été comme ça moi aussi, la réalité peut parfois être bizare :)**

_**CHAPITRE 5**_

_**Le cœur a ses raisons… finalement!**_

Cette fois, le réveil fut troublé, elle fut non seulement la première à se lever mais aussi la première à regretter le geste posé par les filles en fin de soirée. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, encore une fois ce fut lorsqu'elle était en boisson que son corps réagissait ainsi, et le pire, c'est que son cœur lui aussi s'embrasait pendant ce temps. La seule barrière qu'elle avait était son cerveau mais lorsque celui-ci est ralenti par l'alcool, nul ne sait ce qui peut se passer par la suite.

Elle prit la matinée pour tout nettoyer en compagnie de Luna qui s'était proposée à son lever, les autres sont partis dès qu'ils ont ouvert les yeux, dont un Seamus qui cherchait encore à s'approcher de Ginny et lui parler de la veille. Elle n'avait aucune envie de répondre à ses questions, elle-même cherchant un sens à ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter le fait que sa meilleure amie la fasse vibrer, et pourquoi maintenant alors qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti cela avec elle?

Elle dû se doucher à l'eau froide pour chasser les images dans sa tête et surtout l'image d'une Hermione dansant collée tout contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas non plus se mettre à analyser chaque fait et geste qu'elle allait poser ou que son amie allait poser, sinon elle ne finirait jamais. Et cette sensation de vouloir la coller à tout prix, elle ne comprenait pas. Luna lui parlait de tout et de rien, mais jamais rien en ce qui concerne Hermione, seulement pour lui demander si la chicane avait été mise de côté, et l'embarras de Ginny pour donner une réponse était si significative que Luna préférait changer de sujet.

Les heures qui suivirent furent atroces, Ginny ne revit personne mis à part ses frères les jumeaux et Luna, à qui elle parlait beaucoup sans toutefois trouver un sens à ce qu'elle lui cachait. Drago, qui avait été proche également, était passé une ou deux fois mais il lui parlait de choses complètement déconnectées, comme le sport et la magie, sans rien toucher le personnel. Elle appréciait sa compagnie de plus en plus, comme s'il la comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il lui proposa de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'elle allait avoir besoin pour enseigner sa matière cette année.

Les potions! Dans sa folie de vouloir tant penser et de mettre un doigt sur ce qui clochait, elle avait oubliée qu'il ne lui restait qu'une seule semaine pour tout mettre en ordre chez elle, pour aussi s'assurer qu'elle avait tous les ingrédients et les livres pour bien commencer l'année à Poudlard, les enseignant arrivant au matin de la première journée. Elle avait heureusement eu des livres cet été, envoyés par la directrice pour qu'elle puisse regarder ce qu'il y avait au programme et évaluer ce qu'elle devait faire apprendre par année, la septième étant bien sur plus fraîche que les autres.

Lorsqu'elle entreprit de lire le dernier livre, celui contenant sa propre recherche, un recueil de différentes potions inventées lors de la dernière année, elle fut coupée par une sonnerie à la porte. Elle s'approcha, ouvrit le loquet et tourna la poignée.

« Salut, » dit Hermione, essoufflée.

Elle portait un débardeur noir et un pantalon beige, elle avait des lunettes de soleil dans ses cheveux et un léger maquillage. Ginny blêmit à la vue de son amie et tout de sorte d'émotions passèrent dans son corps, il fallut qu'elle commande son cerveau pour se ressaisir et répondre.

« Allo, » dit Ginny, sentant sa voix se briser.

« Tu es prête? » demanda Hermione en regardant dans le miroir de l'entrée.

« Prête pourquoi, » dit Ginny qui était perdue mais avait retrouvée son aplomb.

« Magasiner! C'est la rentrée bientôt et tu dois acheter ton matériel, » dit Hermione en souriant. « J'ai besoin de choses aussi et nous pourrions passer à la boutique de tes frères pour voir les nouveaux moyens pour nous faire baver. »

« Attend moi je me change, » dit Ginny en fermant la porte derrière Hermione.

Elle voulait attirer des regards, elle savait qu'elle pouvait le faire, et surtout en compagnie d'une belle femme comme Hermione. Ginny mit une jupe courte bleue et un chemisier blanc, faisant une queue de cheval dans ses cheveux et laissant dépasser une ou deux mèches rouges qu'elle avait gardé suite à sa fête. Avec ses longs bas blancs et le décolleté que son chemisier lui donnait, elle allait faire fureur. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de sa meilleure amie, la bouche ouverte et les yeux pétillants devant une roussette perplexe.

« Wow, » dit Hermione en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. « Tu veux vraiment impressionner aujourd'hui, et tu vas sûrement réussir. »

Ginny s'approcha d'elle et fixait son regard, comme pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait en elle. Hermione avala difficilement sa salive, ne comprenant pas le geste de son amie.

« Je veux seulement profiter de mes vêtements moldus avant que l'année commence, » dit Ginny en grimaçant.

« Ne t'en fais pas avec ça, » dit Hermione, « on peut porter des uniformes semblables aux étudiants mais encore plus élégants et confortables, pas seulement des longues robes comme certaines. »

Elles se mirent à rire sur ce commentaire, Ginny attrapant encore une fois le regard brun de son amie, et lorsqu'elle fut mal à l'aise, elle s'approcha de la porte, prit sa bourse et se dirigea à l'extérieur de l'appartement.

« Tu viens? » dit Ginny en regardant Hermione.

« Oui, j'arrive, » dit Hermione en faisant un clin d'œil qui la fit fondre sur place.

Elle prit le bras de Ginny et le glissa sous le sien, marchant comme une écolière qui allait au marché pour la première fois. Le contact fit frissonner à nouveau Ginny, qui cette fois, était à jeun et avait une réaction similaire à celles vécues après avoir bu… C' était tellement étrange qu'elle n'avança que lorsque son amie lui tira sur le bras.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Après avoir été acheter tout le matériel nécessaire pour leurs cours, les deux filles se dirigeaient vers le magasin des frères Weasleys. Il ne leur resterait qu'à passer à l'endroit ou travaillait Parvati pour clôturer la journée, pour acheter des vêtements à Ginny surtout, car elle n'avait rien pour mettre sur le dos à l'école. L'endroit était magnifique, une gigantesque bâtisse à deux étages, le tout superbement décoré avec des millions d'affiches dans les fenêtres, indiquant les produits spéciaux et toutes les nouveautés. Dès qu'ils furent entrés, Fred s'avança vers elles et son regard s'illumina.

« Ne me dites pas que vous voulez un moyen d'être malade, » fit Fred, « à moins que ce soit encore une fois un moyen de voir ce qui va vous faire suer? »

« Exactement, » dit Hermione en lui souriant. « J'ai réussi à enrayer une bonne partie de tes charmes l'an passé, je pourrais certainement réussir encore une fois cette année. »

« C'est justement grâce à tes sortilèges que j'ai créé d'autres choses, » fit Fred en se bombant le torse.

Le regard d'Hermione se fit interrogateur, elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Fred parut satisfait de sa réponse mais Ginny en profita pour regarder le sourire amusé de Georges derrière le comptoir, elle avait compris qu'ils faisaient marcher Hermione.

« Aussi bien abandonner Hermione, » fit Ginny qui retrouva la parole. « Ils sont vraiment déterminés. »

« Je trouverai bien un moyen, » dit Hermione en s'éloignant vers une rangée.

Ginny partit à rire en compagnie de Fred et de Georges, elle avait enfin retrouvé son sang froid, sa complicité d'autrefois avec sa meilleure amie. Cependant, les garçons ne voulaient pas seulement se contenter d'Hermione.

« Dis donc Gin, » dit Fred. « Tu t'es bien habillée chic aujourd'hui! »

« Bientôt je ne pourrai plus profiter de ces vêtements, » dit-elle.

« Ou plutôt tu ne pourras plus charmer ce fameux garçon, » dit Georges en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Quel garçon? » Ginny était affolée.

« Celui du souper il y a des semaines déjà, » dit Fred en touchant le chemisier blanc de sa sœur. « Dis moi pas que c'est déjà fini? »

« Ça a même pas commencé, » dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. « Maintenant laissez nous tranquille. »

Elle rejoignit Hermione dans le fond de la boutique, qui n'était plus seule, mais avec Harry et Ron qui riaient près d'elle. Harry avait son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione, Ron était plié en deux et Hermione s'essuyait les larmes près de ses yeux. Lorsqu'ils virent Ginny, ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils venaient de faire fuir un certain Vincent Crabbe qui voulait regarder sur les étagères lui aussi.

« Je te jure Gin, » dit Ron en s'appuyant contre sa sœur. « Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand nous lui avons dit que tu étais ici. »

« Oh ferme la Ron, » dit Ginny en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ce fut durant l'attaque finale, quand il a tenté justement d'emmener Hermione, inconsciente, avec lui. Il lui avait jeté un sort dangereux, elle même ne l'avait pas vu venir. Ginny avait rassemblé tout son courage, l'avait regardé dans les yeux avant de lancer deux ou trois sorts puissants et douloureux, elle l'avait par la suite enfermé et ligoté, retrouvé par le ministère quelques jours après la fin de Voldemort. Depuis ce temps, il avait eu un procès mais s'en était tiré avec peu de conséquences, surtout avec la disparition du maître.

Les filles remercièrent les garçons de leur chaleureux accueil et elles se dirigèrent vers la boutique ou travaillait Parvati, de superbes robes étaient présentées devant la fenêtre principale. Quand elle les vit, Parvati les serra chacune leur tour dans ses bras, leur montrant par la suite l'étalage avec les vêtements pouvant les intéresser. Pendant qu'Hermione se changeait pour essayer un uniforme, Ginny regardait du côté des nouvelles robes, dont une jaune qui ne l'avait pas laissé indifférente. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour ramasser un prix tombé, elle vit des souliers devant elle et une main se présenta pour l'aider à se remonter. Elle lui sourit une fois debout et le prit dans ses bras.

« Salut Drago, » dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

« Bonjour Ginny, » dit-il en souriant. « Tu es bien jolie aujourd'hui. »

Elle rougit. « Merci beaucoup, je viens voir pour les uniformes. »

« Tu es dans la bonne rangée, » répondit Drago. « Mais tu devrais essayer cette robe, je suis certain que tu serais époustouflante la dedans. »

« J'attend qu'Hermione sorte de la cabine, » dit Ginny.

« Viens de ce côté il y en a… » Il fronça les sourcils en voyant les yeux de Ginny s'agrandir et la bouche tomber. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il regarda à son tour dans la direction des yeux de Ginny. Il vit Hermione, dans une jupette grise et un chemisier blanc, avec une jolie cape noire par dessus, un collet en V et un décolleté magnifique, juste assez pour deviner les courbes en dessous. Lorsqu'elle aperçu que Ginny se trouvait à cet endroit, Hermione vint les rejoindre.

« Comment vous trouvez cela? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien c'est… hum… assez, » commença Drago, mais il fut coupé par Ginny, qui n'avait pas quitté son amie des yeux.

« Magnifique. »

Hermione sourit à ce commentaire, puis elle s'écria qu'elle le prenait. Ginny était encore une fois troublée par l'habit de sa copine, pourquoi le physique d'Hermione était si attrayant tout d'un coup? Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué avant cet été, comme si tout à coup la beauté de cette femme devant elle était révélée. Drago fit un clin d'œil à Ginny et l'invita à entrer dans une cabine à son tour, pour essayer la robe jaune.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir avant de sortir, Drago avait dit vrai : cette robe était vraiment faite pour elle. Le décolleté était très plongeant, elle descendait en oblique sur un de ses genoux alors que de l'autre côté elle arrivait à peine à cacher le haut de sa cuisse, sa taille élégante était mise en valeur avec l'ajustement de la robe et les épaules étaient légèrement découvertes grâce aux fines bretelles. Elle se sourit avant de pousser la porte, voulant avoir l'air plus sûre d'elle-même qu'elle ne l'était.

La première personne qui vint la voir fut Drago, pour la complimenter et pour regarder ou elle pourrait être encore plus ajustée. Ginny aimait bien que Drago lui dise qu'elle était belle, mais son regard se perdit dans les yeux bruns de la jeune femme d'en face, la bouche ouverte et les mains tremblant dans les poches de l'uniforme qu'elle n'avait pas enlevé. Ginny se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs mais Hermione soutint son regard, en souriant malicieusement et s'approchant d'elle. Incapable de déchiffrer ce qu'elle pensait, car étrangement le regard fut le même que ce fameux soir ou elle trouva Hermione a moitié habillée dans sa toilette, Ginny se contenta de briser l'intensité en regardant vaguement le plancher.

Drago regardait la scène en retrait, amusé. Hermione mit sa main dans les cheveux de Ginny, sortant de sa queue de cheval une mèche blonde pour aller avec la rouge, avant de porter son autre main sur une bretelle de la robe. Elle caressait la bretelle du bout des doigts, s'accrochant au regard de Ginny, avec l'autre main elle descendit toucher le bas de la robe. Elle se mit à rire, regarda la taille de son amie et s'éloigna doucement.

« J'espère que tu ne porteras jamais ça pour enseigner, » dit Hermione. « Si tu le fais, je devrai m'improviser ton garde du corps sinon tu risquerais de te retrouver rapidement dans les bras de quelqu'un. »

Elle se retourna et partit enlever son uniforme.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle avait cessé de respirer. C'est lorsqu'elle vit des yeux gris s'accrocher aux siens qu'elle reprit son souffle, rougissant comme une tomate. Drago la scrutait, il tentait de chercher une réponse à ce qu'il venait de voir dans la manière d'agir de son amie. Il ne comprenait qu'à moitié mais il s'était rendu compte dernièrement que Ginny et Hermione étaient moins proches qu'avant, qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

« Ginny ça va? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle d'une voix ponctuée par un soupir. « Je vais la prendre finalement Drago. »

Il ne posa plus d'autres questions pour un moment, la laissant essayer des uniformes plus conventionnels. Après avoir magasiné durant une heure, les deux filles ont remerciés leurs amis et Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé directement à Ginny. Parvati fit signe à Hermione de la suivre car elle avait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant pour son cours, laissant une inconfortable Ginny avec un Drago qui voulait comprendre.

« Gin, il s'est passé quelque chose? »

« Rien, » dit-elle en regardant ailleurs. « Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu agis bizarrement avec ta meilleure amie, » dit Drago en voyant le regard de Ginny s'ouvrir plus grand. « Et que rien auparavant n'a créé un froid entre vous. »

« Il n'y a rien je t'assures, » dit-elle en voulant paraître convaincante. « Ça doit être le stress du début de l'année je suppose. »

« Ça n'a rien à voir, » dit Drago en prenant Ginny par les épaules. « Elle fait comme d'habitude, c'est toi qui me paraît louche. »

Elle avala difficilement sa salive. Parler à Drago était une chose, lui confier qu'elle ne savait plus ou elle en était avec son amie en était une autre. Elle savait par contre qu'il pouvait se faire insistant.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, » dit Ginny. « Je suis capable de me sortir de cela toute seule. Disons que certaines parties de moi sont en désaccord, c'est tout. »

Elle voulu partir à cet instant, elle venait de lui dévoiler une partie de la réponse. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas dupe, il était capable de faire le lien facilement, surtout avec l'attitude qu'elle adoptait avec Hermione depuis ce fameux soir.

« Justement, » dit Drago en souriant. « Je peux être une bonne oreille pour toi Gin, comme tu l'as été pour moi. Laisse parler ton cœur comme tu me l'as dit si souvent, et tu verras une partie de la solution. »

« Et si j'ai peur de ce qu'il me dit? » Dit Ginny en soutenant son regard, les larmes montant dans ses yeux.

« Tu verras rendu là, » dit Drago en la prenant dans ses bras. « Pour l'instant, profites de ton début d'année, ça viendra tout seul, mais si tu veux, je peux t'éclairer, la peur se lit dans tes yeux. »

« Non Drago, » dit Ginny qui se sépara de lui. « Laisse moi tranquille, je suis seulement stressée. »

« Oh oui, » dit Drago, sarcastique. « Ta meilleure amie ne fait que te stresser c'est sûr. »

Il lui lança un clin d'œil mais elle le regarda comme s'il était un martien.

« La ferme Malefoy, tu ne sais rien de moi, » dit-elle en cognant à la porte. « Hermione j'ai faim, tu viens? »

Drago parût blessé, Hermione sortit et regarda sa meilleure amie, furieuse et Drago.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » Dit Hermione en scrutant Ginny du regard.

« Ginny est stressée pour les cours c'est tout, » dit Drago en retrouvant le sourire.

« Gin, ne fais pas cette tête! Tu as le goût de quoi ce soir? »

« De manger ce que tu veux Hermione, » dit Ginny en sortant, remerciant Drago du regard.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Après un succulent repas au restaurant, Ginny arrêta quelques instants chez Hermione puis repartit en transplanant, seule, chez elle. Elle était bouleversée par ce qu'avait dit Drago, il avait découvert ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais écouter son cœur signifiait beaucoup, elle avait peur de tout et sa tête lui disait que c'était insensé, qu'elle n'avait pas aimé depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait besoin d'affection c'est tout.

Elle ouvrit la télévision mais son attention n'était pas porté sur l'écran mais dans sa tête, remuant constamment les événements qu'elle avait vécu. Ce pouvait-il qu'elle soit réellement amoureuse d'Hermione? Après tout, c'est arrivé entre Lavande et Harry, pourquoi pas avec elle? Le fait qu'elle la désirait, qu'elle voulait se perdre dans ses bras et humer son parfum jour et nuit, ces détails suffisaient-ils à la déclarer amoureuse? Elle sentit les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues, elle avait terriblement peur, peur qu'Hermione ne ressente rien et qu'elle rejette leur amitié du revers de la main si elle devait lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Et pourtant un simple baiser pouvait tout élucider en elle, puisque ce n'est pas anodin qu'une seule légère pression de la main de son amie sur ses épaules lui donnaient un choc qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti aussi fort auparavant.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit à nouveau, il y eut plusieurs coups avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle vit Hermione, les yeux bouffis, les cheveux entremêlés, les mêmes vêtements qu'aujourd'hui et les mains qui s'agitaient nerveusement.

« Je peux entrer? » dit Hermione.

« Bien sur entre, » dit Ginny. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? »

En s'assoyant sur le divan, Hermione se recroquevilla dans le coin, ramenant ses jambes sur elle et se berçant doucement. _Une autre dispute avec sa mère je suppose,_ pensait Ginny.

« Viens là Mione, » dit Ginny en lui prenant la main.

Elle se blotti dans les bras de Ginny, se collant confortablement la tête dans le creux de son épaule, le bras de son amie sur son ventre, la main dans la sienne et l'autre qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Hermione se tut et ferma les yeux, elle tentait de reprendre son souffle pour mieux expliquer ce qui se passait sûrement, puis, elle releva la tête et plongea dans le regard si bleu de son amie, en souriant.

Le simple sourire que venait de faire Hermione suffit pour la faire chavirer. Ça semblait si naturel, tout ça était tellement vrai, tellement bon, comme si elle aurait du faire cela toute sa vie. Flatter doucement les cheveux de son amie, la main dans la sienne et la sentir près d'elle la rendait heureuse, seul le parfum lui manquait et normalement, elle en avait sur elle. Elle la désirait plus que tout, et les chocs électriques étaient encore plus forts lorsque son regard brun pétillant se perdait dans le sien.

Hermione se releva, garda sa main dans la sienne, cherchait une réponse dans les yeux de son amie. Le cœur de Ginny battait à tout rompre, elle se mordillait les lèvres, elle l'embrasserait à l'instant si elle n'avait pas peur de la suite des événements. L'ambiance romantique dans la pièce créée par les chandelles et l'éclairage plutôt doux, tout était présent pour initier ce baiser. Hermione se pencha, caressa doucement la joue de son amie, qui réagissait au contact en tournant légèrement la tête et en fermant les yeux. Leurs positions assises ne leur donna pas beaucoup d'espace, mais Hermione prit doucement le menton de Ginny dans sa main et l'attira doucement vers elle, avant de fermer l'espace entre leurs deux bouches.

Ce fut léger, doux, un effleurement de deux paires de lèvres, intimidant. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Ginny avait la tête qui tournait, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle embrasserait sa meilleure amie un jour. Elle cherchait une réponse dans les yeux de son amie, puis, voyant arriver un désir, elle captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Hermione.

Cette fois, Ginny embrassait son amie avec un peu plus d'envie, en entrouvrant les lèvres doucement, tentant de respirer légèrement. Le baiser se faisait invitant, bon, comme si elle en avait besoin. Elle comprit à cet instant qu'elle était amoureuse d'Hermione, et que peut importe ce qu'elle penserait de ce moment, elle ne pourrait plus la regarder de la même manière. Lorsque la langue timide d'Hermione frôla sa lèvre inférieure, elle se dégagea et essuya sa bouche. La culpabilité l'envahit, elle n'aurait jamais du profiter de sa meilleure amie ainsi.

« Hermione, je suis désolée je… » dit Ginny sans pouvoir finir.

« Shhh, » dit doucement Hermione en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres de son amie.

Hermione s'assoya sur Ginny, se mettant une jambe de chaque côté de son amie et l'entoura de ses bras. Cette fois, ce fut Hermione qui saisit l'opportunité et leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent, un langoureux baiser s'en suit. Le baiser était maintenant urgent, comme si les deux filles avaient trouvées une réponse en embrassant l'autre, en désirant plus que ce qui se passait. Lorsque sa langue entra doucement dans sa bouche, caressant la sienne au passage, Ginny se sentit fondre, elle répondit sauvagement au baiser, incapable de se ressaisir. Elle n'avait jamais imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, qu'Hermione était aussi virile, aussi sauvage et pouvait être si habile. Ginny se sépara doucement et descendit en entrouvrant ses lèvres le long de son menton et dans son cou, embrassant doucement les clavicules d'Hermione qui se cambra lorsque sa langue accrochait doucement au passage sa peau douce. Elle lâcha un gémissement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Ginny qui revint plus haut et cette fois le baiser fut très intense, les mains des deux filles caressant doucement l'autre, sans toutefois aller plus loin. Ginny leva doucement sa main et cherchait à se poser sur un des seins d'Hermione mais cette dernière se releva et, regardant Ginny, partit vers la porte. Ginny fut plus rapide et prit sa baguette, lança un sort sur la porte.

« Il faut parler Mione, » dit Ginny, le désir trahissant toujours sa voix.

En se retournant, elle vit que son amie avait des yeux gris et, lentement, les traits du visage revinrent doucement, elle fut surprise d'y apercevoir Drago. Il la regarda tendrement, toujours habillé comme Hermione.

« J'espère que je t'aurai aidé Gin, » dit-il en prenant sa baguette et annula le sort sur la porte avant de sortir.

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Déjà terminé, mais faites vous en pas, ça reviendra! Plus de 1000 hits, c'est touchant de voir que les gens lisent mais ne review pas :s**

**Alors stp un petit mot d'encouragement? Merci!**

**Kermittounette xxxxx**


	7. On vieillit si rapidement

** Oh ça fait un bail!**

** Désolée d'avoir été aussi longue, j'ai été passablement occupée ces derniers temps, je ne promettrai pas mais j'essaierai d'être plus rapide!**

** Comme le veut maintenant le « règlement », je ne peux passer en revue les commentaires reçus mais sachez que j'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante et je suis vraiment de retour pour poursuivre cette aventure, dont cette fois ci quelqu'un d'autre est mis au courant et on arrive à Poudlard! Bon chapitre!**

_**CHAPITRE 6**_

_**On vieillit si rapidement**_

****

Lorsqu'elle mit le pied à terre, elle frissonna. Ce n'était pas étonnant puisqu'elle n'avait aucun vêtement sur elle, en plus d'être dans une pièce avec la fenêtre à moitié ouverte. Elle se frotta les yeux doucement, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se mouilla la figure dans le lavabo. Lorsqu'elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle vit des yeux bouffis, les traits tirés par la fatigue et les cheveux ébouriffés. Quand elle traversa la pièce pour retourner dans le lit, elle remit les couvertures sur elle et prit la main qui était sur le matelas pour la remettre sur elle, se collant contre le corps chaud qui était à côté d'elle.

Elle se souvenait trop bien de ce qui s'était passé la veille, lorsque Drago avait profité en quelque sorte de sa vulnérabilité en prenant du polynectar et faisant réaliser que Ginny était bel et bien amoureuse de sa meilleure amie, mais ce qui suivit la rendit complètement malade. Elle avait fondu en larmes lorsque Drago avait fermé la porte, comprenant tout à coup l'impact de ce qu'elle venait de réaliser, comprenant soudain que peut importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle serait avec elle toute l'année, la côtoyant et maudissant la vie parce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mettre la main sur l'objet de ses désirs. Malgré le fait qu'elle était douée en potion, Ginny refusait de se servir de philtres d'amour pour faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux(se) d'elle, et ce, peut importe la personne.

Drago avait ouvert la porte, il s'était précipité sur Ginny, l'avait pris dans ses bras et la consolait doucement. Elle s'agrippait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait rien. Par la suite, Drago transplanna avec Ginny chez lui, il lui disait des mots doux, tentait de la réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait, un peu comme elle avait fait lorsqu'il avait eu la plus grosse peine de sa vie. Petit à petit, à force d'avoir de l'attention, Ginny s'est mise à parler de ses craintes, ses envies et surtout de comment elle allait agir maintenant, avant finalement d'embrasser Drago. Les deux se déshabillèrent mutuellement et les caresses furent douces, simples, ponctuées de larmes et de soupirs, mais Drago fut reconnaissant, il ne tenta pas de profiter de Ginny et de terminer l'acte mais se contenta de la prendre dans ses bras, se coucher collé contre elle et laisser la peine de la jeune femme s'en aller doucement, avant de s'endormir doucement. Elle s'était réveillée quelques fois, s'était remise à pleurer puis se fit consoler avant de retomber dans le sommeil.

C'était arrivé aussi lorsque Ginny avait consolé Drago, un peu le même rituel s'était installé, toujours sans terminer l'acte car Ginny ne voulait jamais, elle s'en sentait incapable et cet acte ne se faisait pas sans amour dans son cas. Elle savait que Drago avait été attiré longtemps par elle mais il n'était pas célibataire dans les deux cas, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qui la tira du lit et le pourquoi elle s'habilla rapidement avant de remercier Drago, de transplanner chez elle et de prendre une bonne douche chaude. Elle prépara ses affaires car elle devait prendre le train ce jour-là, anxieuse de retourner dans les lieux les plus familiers des dernières années.

Drago devait repasser la chercher, elle lui avait demander de l'accompagner jusqu'à la gare. Lorsqu'il arriva il prit ses affaires et transplanna à la gare, tout comme Ginny. Elle regarda le train en face d'elle, sourit à la vue du panache de fumée que produisit la cheminée dressée sur le devant. Elle rejoignit Luna qui était accotée sur une colonne de pierre, les mains dans les poches. Elle avait déjà déposé ses bagages dans le train et attendait patiemment que les autres arrivent.

Luna était vêtue d'une élégante façon, une longue jupe noire et un chemisier blanc, avec ses cheveux blonds descendants en cascades sur ses épaules, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Ginny la serra dans ses bras en arrivant, puis elle se retourna contre Drago et lui serra la main à nouveau. Luna regarda ses deux amis d'une drôle de façon avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Eh bien c'est nouveau,» dit Luna en pointant les deux mains liées de Ginny et de Drago.

« Luna, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses,» dit Ginny en se collant contre Drago, tentant de paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'était.

« En fait Ginny a eu des pépins dernièrement et j'étais là pour l'aider c'est tout,» dit Drago en souriant à Luna et retourna ses yeux en direction du train. « Vous êtes chanceux. Je donnerais tout pour retourner à cette école.»

« Tu vas avoir autant de plaisir et de travail dans tes nouvelles fonctions Drago,» dit Ginny en lui souriant à son tour.

« Je sais, je sais. Tiens voici notre star nationale,» dit Drago en regardant dans la direction opposée d'où ils étaient.

Ginny se retourna pour voir arriver un garçon non inconnu, les lunettes de soleil dans sa figure, le sourire radieux, un chandail léger aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley et un pantalon ample noir. Lavande se tenait debout près de lui, bras dessus dessous avec celui de Harry.

« Salut beauté,» dit-il en donnant deux becs sur les joues de Ginny avant de faire de même avec Luna.

Ginny sourit à la vue de son ami, un peu trop décontracté à son goût, ayant probablement pris un peu trop de soleil durant les vacances restantes, où il avait passé la dernière semaine, dans le sud, sur les plages à se faire bronzer tranquillement avec sa petite-amie. Lavande regarda Ginny avant de lui donner elle aussi des becs sur les joues.

« C'est vrai que tu es en beauté,» dit-elle.

Ginny portait un chemisier décolleté rouge et des pantalons trois quart bleus, avec des sandales assorties et une queue de cheval longue, ses cheveux ayant beaucoup poussé depuis le début de l'été, atteignant maintenant la moitié de son dos lorsqu'ils étaient laissés détachés. Elle voulait attendre un peu avant de se les couper, elle qui n'avait jamais vraiment eu les cheveux aussi longs. Elle jetait des regards un peu partout dans la gare, attendant et redoutant l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie. Elle ignorait comment agir, elle devait absolument réussir à se contrôler mais cette situation était totalement nouvelle; jamais elle n'avait eu des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un, et le fait qu'elle la connaissait bien n'était peut-être pas un avantage…

Elle avait perdu un peu le fil de la conversation mais se contenta de regarder Harry et Luna concentrés dans une discussion concernant le Quidditch, auquel Luna n'avait aucune chance de rivaliser avec Harry. Elle se cramponna à Drago et il la regarda doucement, en lui déposant un léger baiser sur le front.

« Ne t'en fais pas,» dit Ginny en voyant le regard de Drago s'assombrir.« Je suis capable de tenir le coup.»

« Si tu flanches, sers toi de la cheminée dans ta chambre.»

« Promis papa,» répondit Ginny en taquinant son ami. Elle le serra contre lui et se figea lorsqu'elle entendit un souffle lui frôler l'oreille.

« Vous faîtes vraiment le plus beau couple en vue ici.»

Elle connaissait trop bien cette voix, ce ton si doux et ce parfum si enivrant. Elle ne vit passer par la suite que ses cheveux qui volaient dans le vent, elle semblait porter un blouson noir et une jupe courte noire. De dos, elle avait déjà l'air magnifique, elle ressentait une joie et un bonheur immenses, emportée par ce qu'elle ressentait. Hermione embrassait tout le monde, se faisait complimenter par Drago et Luna pour son habillement, et se pencha pour embrasser les joues de Ginny, encore figée par ce qu'elle lui disait. Lorsque les lèvres de son amie se posèrent sur ses joues, Ginny se sentit trembler, tous ses sens l'abandonnaient. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps en face d'elle, elle dû se cramponner à Drago pour ne pas tomber, elle était totalement sous le charme; devant elle se dressait la déesse de Poudlard, en blouson noir détaché, révélant un chemisier blanc presque transparent très ajusté, le décolleté très plongeant, découvrant une poitrine bien garnie, juste assez pour laisser libre cours à son imagination et Dieu sait combien Ginny en a en ce moment, en souriant radieusement à son amie. Hermione la fixe un instant, le regard interrogateur et, esquissant un sourire et le teint légèrement coloré, elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle regarde en direction de Drago qui n'a toujours pas retiré la main de Ginny dans la sienne.

« Tu ne sortais pas avec Parvati toi,» dit Hermione en adoptant un air sérieux, celui qu'on lui connaît tant.

« C'est encore ma petite amie si tu veux savoir, mais j'aime l'idée de la tromper avec Ginny,» dit Drago en lançant un clin d'œil à la roussette à côté de lui.

Tout le monde autour du cercle se mit à rire, Hermione foudroyant Drago du regard mais elle continuait de le fixer; elle était déterminée à savoir ce qui se passait entre les deux amis en face d'elle et elle saurait tôt ou tard, à force d'obstination.

« Disons seulement que Drago m'a beaucoup aidée dernièrement,» dit Ginny pour sauver son ami.

Hermione s'approcha de Ginny, la serra dans ses bras, provoquant en elle un torrent d'émotion et le cœur sentant se serrer dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle se décolla, Hermione prit fermement les épaules de Ginny et la regarda dans les yeux, scrutant son amie du regard.

« Tu sais que ma porte est toujours ouverte Gin,» dit Hermione en caressant une mèche de cheveux de Ginny. « Viens me voir quand cela ne va pas.»

« C'est correct maintenant Hermione,» dit Ginny en regardant ailleurs.

Elle eut la chance que la sirène du train sonne à cet instant pour annoncer qu'il partait. Les professeurs dirent au revoir à Drago et à Lavande, Ginny serrant fort son ami, avant d'embarquer finalement dans le train. La gorge serrée, l'émotion à son plus fort, Ginny se retenait grâce aux rampes à l'intérieur du train, se dirigeant tant bien que mal vers la section réservée aux professeurs. Ils s'installèrent dans le compartiment, Ginny s'assurant de s'asseoir sur le même côté que Luna, laissant Harry s'asseoir avec Hermione. Ils rencontrèrent Neville et le professeur Vector, les deux seuls autres à prendre le train avec eux.

Le voyage fut silencieux pour Ginny, elle contemplait la fenêtre pour ne rien manquer de cette fabuleuse aventure qui l'attendait, le paysage était magnifique et lui rappelait des tonnes de souvenirs passés à bord du Poudlard express, l'année dernière à rire des plaisanteries de Colin, les autres années avec entre autres Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tout se poursuivit normalement jusqu'à ce qu'un élève vienne cogner à la porte du compartiment. Il était très joli et très grand, portait l'uniforme de Gryffondor et semblait être en sixième ou septième année. Ginny le reconnaissait vaguement pour avoir été dans la même maison, sans toutefois pouvoir dire son nom.

« Professeur Granger,» dit-elle en souriant, « vous voulez vous joindre avec nous pour une partie de scrabble?»

Hermione sourit d'abord, l'an dernier elle s'était joint à ce jeu moldu que des élèves eux-mêmes moldus avaient emportés avec eux. Ce jeu lui donnait l'occasion de s'illustrer, même si tout le monde à Poudlard savait qu'elle était la plus intelligente des sorcières de l'école. Ginny s'était joint au groupe mais cette année elle voulait profiter de chaque moment où elle pourrait être loin d'Hermione.

« J'y vais Benoît, ce ne sera pas long.»

Il partit, Hermione se leva et demanda qui allait venir avec elle. Ils la suivaient tous sauf Ginny et Luna, cette dernière prétextant vouloir dormir. Elle se leva pour fermer la porte et la barrer après leur départ. Ginny regardait Luna drôlement, se demandant qu'est-ce qui se passait.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas,» dit-elle en s'assoyant en face de Ginny et lui prenant les mains.

Sur ces mots, Ginny fondit en larmes, exténuée, faisant éclater la boule dans sa gorge prise depuis le début du voyage. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son amie, secouée de gros sanglots sans fin.

« C'est à cause d'Hermione c'est ça,» dit-elle en prenant la tête de Ginny.

Elle fit un oui de la tête.

« Je ne sais plus comment réagir Luna, je la vois partout, je croyais ne rien ressentir et un moment…» elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer.

« Je le savais,» dit Luna en souriant.« Ça fait longtemps que je le sais, mais à chaque fois que je voulais t'en parler tu semblais dans un autre monde. Ne t'en fais pas Gin, je t'aiderai à t'en sortir.»

Ginny lui sourit, la prit dans ses bras et lui dit merci. Quand les autres furent de retour, ils trouvèrent Ginny et Luna endormies dans le coin, l'une collée sur l'autre, provoquant une drôle de réaction d'Hermione, qui croisa ses bras tout le long du voyage en fronçant les sourcils.

---SssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSSsS---

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare, les diligences les attendaient, Ginny n'ayant pas quitté Luna depuis le début du voyage et Hermione toujours aussi intraitable en évitant de regarder les deux filles. Arrivés à Poudlard, tout le monde entra à l'intérieur excepté Ginny, Harry, Hermione et Luna. Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch avec un entrain habituel quand on lui parlait de ce sport, Hermione suivit les deux filles qui s'en allaient sur le bord du lac.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce jour sous cet arbre?» demanda Luna en pointant le chêne sur le côté du sentier.

Ginny sourit au commentaire de son amie, se souvenant très bien ce qui s'était passé ce soir là… C'étais d'ailleurs le point tournant du froid entre elle et Hermione.

_Flashback_

_ Début de la sixième année, Voldemort toujours présent et on ne s'amuse plus du tout depuis quelques temps à Poudlard, Ginny cherche désespérément un moyen de faire sortir ses amis de la torpeur._

_« Allez tu vas aimer je te dis,» demandait Ginny à Luna._

_« Je ne sais pas,» répondit Luna qui en était encore à son époque bizarre, où tout le monde la prenait pour cinglée. _

_ Ils s'étaient retrouvés quelques sixièmes et septièmes années à l'extérieur, avec suffisamment d'alcool, de bierrabeurres et de produits pour animer la soirée. Ron, Dean, Harry, Seamus, Collin, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Parvati, Lavande et Padma. La bouteille était au milieu d'eux, le seul règlement était que Ron et Ginny ne pouvaient rien faire ensemble. Après quelques petites vérités et conséquences, et évidemment beaucoup de verres bus, le jeu devint un peu plus corsé. Les baisers étaient nombreux, de langoureux échanges entre filles et garçons mais si c'était fille-fille c'était un léger bec et gars-gars une poignée de main. _

_ Luna fut la première à briser le cercle lorsqu'elle tourna la bouteille qui termina sa course sur Lavande, elles s'échangèrent un baiser passionné qui alluma les garçons. Ginny et Hermione riaient, complètement amortis par la situation. Vers la fin de la soirée, après avoir vu un bel échange entre Neville et Dean, Hermione tourna la bouteille sur Ginny._

_« On leur en montre plein la vue Gin?»_

_ Ginny regardait Hermione en souriant, complètement saoule, sa bierrabeurre presque terminée dans ses mains. Elles se levèrent et se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre, Hermione passa ses mains dans le cou de la roussette avant que cette dernière prenne la brunette par la taille. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, un baiser s'en suivit, timide au début, mais lorsque Ginny sentit qu'Hermione voulait plus, elle s'approcha du corps de son amie et laissa sa langue pénétrer à travers ses lèvres imbibées d'alcool. Une vague de fraîcheur pénétra dans le corps de Ginny comme elle n'avait jamais connu, sous l'effet de l'alcool elle caressa le dos de son amie, en descendant ses mains sur ses fesses pendant qu'Hermione donnait de légers baisers sur le cou de la roussette. _

_« Ok les filles il faut continuer,» dit Luna qui s'était levée pour les séparer._

_ Elles se séparèrent et Ginny tituba avant de s'asseoir en s'accotant sur l'arbre derrière. Hermione vint se blottir contre la poitrine de son amie en s'asseyant entre ses jambes, Ginny mettant ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione et cette dernière en profita pour laisser reposer sa tête sur la poitrine derrière. Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée ainsi, sans conséquences._

_Fin du flashback_

Luna était un peu cruelle de lui remémorer ce souvenir, mais d'un autre côté était contente de se souvenir de ce moment. L'alcool fait de drôles d'effets, mais maintenant elle comprend pourquoi elle n'avait plus jamais ressenti la même chose avec personne. Elle croyait d'ailleurs que l'alcool lui avait adouci la tête et que sa raison n'y était plus, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione s'était laissée allée; malgré le fait qu'elle aussi avait bu beaucoup.

Elles continuèrent leur petite marche jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid, où encore une fois un souvenir revenait en tête. L'année d'avant, Ginny se croyait seule au monde et elle était venue se consoler en parlant à Hagrid, l'écoutant doucement et lui faisant un bon thé pour l'aider. Heureusement qu'il existait, il avait aidé Harry et ses compatriotes mais également Ginny et même Luna, qui, pour une rare fois l'année dernière, avait aimé la réaction d'un professeur. Luna avait d'ailleurs pensée que son amie était amoureuse de Drago un bon bout mais par contre elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait entre les deux. Drago n'a jamais voulu profiter de Ginny tandis que cette dernière n'avait jamais ressenti plus qu'une profonde amitié pour le blondinet. Cette idée avait d'ailleurs fait rire Ginny lorsque Luna lui avait avoué, mais elle avouait qu'elle ne faisait rien pour faire taire les rumeurs. Hermione était loin de tout ça, elle se tenait loin des filles quand il était question d'amour, car elle tenait à avoir ce côté secret, non sans attirer les soupçons. Après tout, pourquoi s'en faire sur cette question alors qu'elle semblait si heureuse et épanouie en ce moment?

Ce qui était pénible, c'était justement le fait qu'elle ne parlait jamais de ce qu'elle ressentait côté cœur. Ginny avait beau insister, rouspéter, attirer la conversation dans ce sujet mais habile comme elle l'était, Hermione réussissait toujours à emmener la discussion vers d'autres sujets absolument déconnectés de l'amour. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux, elle vit la cabane devant, reconstruite l'année dernière après avoir pris feu l'été ou Dumbledore fut tué par Rogue. Tout plein d'émotions lui remontèrent à la gorge, elle se souvenait que trop bien toutes les étapes qui avaient suivies, les pertes, les batailles, le sang qui jaillissait, le rire de Voldemort avant de se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment en danger. Le mage noir était totalement convaincu à cette époque qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de mourir mais ce fut avant qu'Harry et ses amis découvrent comment le tuer. La chasse aux horcruxes avait été difficile, mais grâce au courage des membres de l'ordre du Phénix et de l'armée de Dumbledore, le mage noir fut anéanti à jamais. Malgré la perte du plus grand sorcier de tout le temps, l'école avait bien été gérée par le professeur McGonagall et les membres de l'AD avaient pu continuer, en ayant entre autre beaucoup plus de membres.

Cette année d'école aura été d'ailleurs la plus difficile pour Ginny, qui n'avait pas eu le choix de continuer malgré le fait que plusieurs membres de l'AD avaient terminé et se concentraient dans la chasse aux horcruxes, elle agissant entre autre de chef à l'école pour continuer l'AD aux élèves et se concentrait d'avantage en potion dans la dernière année de Slughorn, lui valant de nombreuses exclamations de son professeur, lui disant entre autre qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi doué pour réussir une potion, la surpassant lui-même. C'est dans ses conditions qu'elle vit qu'être professeur était une option intéressante, non seulement parce qu'elle connaissait bien sa matière mais aussi car elle avait appris à aimer enseigner et transmettre une passion était beaucoup plus prolifique dans sa vie que de se vider corps et âme dans une profession au ministère alors qu'elle avait petit à petit perdu cette confiance dans cette bureaucratie. Hermione l'avait d'ailleurs taquinée en ce sujet, elle qui a toujours voulu travailler dans le département des mystères car elle savait que Ginny était capable de plier très facilement. Bien sûr, Ginny plie quand c'est Hermione qui demande quelque chose!

Hermione rejoignit les filles et vit que Luna serrait Ginny dans ses bras. En fronçant les sourcils elle s'approcha doucement des deux filles et surprit leur conversation.

« Tu sais, » dit Luna, « je crois que nous n'aurons pas trop de problème à festoyer cette année. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir de quoi célébrer Luna, » dit Ginny en se blottissant plus contre son amie.

« Tu vas finir par passer à… » Luna s'interrompit en entendant un bruit et se retourna pour faire face à Hermione. Elle lui fit un petit signe pour s'approcher et lui prit la main en la regardant.

Ginny releva doucement la tête pour plonger ses yeux bleus dans ceux d'Hermione, qui lui sourit en retour et lui caressa une mèche retombée de sa queue de cheval.

« à autre chose, Gin, » dit Hermione en finissant la phrase de Luna sans en comprendre un seul mot, étant arrivée trop tard.

Luna prit les deux filles par les épaules en remontant vers l'entrée de l'école. Après tout, elle savait que Ginny allait avoir besoin d'aide pour passer à travers ce qu'il l'attend, mais elle ne comprenait toujours pas certaines réactions d'Hermione, notamment lorsqu'elle fronçait des sourcils à la vue des deux filles qui se prenaient dans les bras. Elle savait qu'à quelque part Hermione et Ginny avaient toujours eu une très bonne relation d'amitié mais elle ne pouvait être jalouse pour cette simple raison lorsqu'elle serrait dans ses bras Ginny. Elle allait l'avoir à l'œil cette année, elle pourrait enfin comprendre le mystère qui entoure Hermione. Ce sera mouvementé, en plus de garder un œil sur Ginny, qui semble si malheureuse à cause justement de son amie, et elle sait que ce n'est pas facile de côtoyer quelqu'un qu'on aime et qu'on s'imagine ne jamais pouvoir être à ses côtés, ne jamais prendre dans ses bras d'une autre façon que pour consoler.

Lorsque Ginny aperçut Harry se relever de sa position sur le terrain de Quidditch, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il adorait vraiment ce sport et il aurait été voué à une brillante carrière si Voldemort n'avait pas été là pour occuper son esprit pendant tellement d'années, il aurait pu se concentrer et se pratiquer à affronter la petite balle dorée. Ginny n'avait pas détesté ce sport, mais elle savait que sa véritable passion était vouée au mélange savamment préparé d'une potion concoctant dans son chaudron. Ses talents avaient été très utiles pour la grande bataille, préparant de nombreuses potions pour aider les victimes et les attaques, aidant le professeur Lupin dans sa douloureuse transformation en loup garou et trouvant un moyen de fabriquer une potion pour aider Harry à ne plus avoir mal à sa cicatrice lorsqu'il arrivait quelque chose. Elle a accompli beaucoup de choses, probablement vieillit de dix ans en une seule année et la voilà devant les grandes portes de cette école si importante dans sa vie, là ou tous ses souvenirs habite, les bons comme les mauvais.

Décidément l'année sera belle mais combien difficile, jouant un double jeu, celui de l'amie et de la bonne professeur de potion, mais aussi son vrai côté caché, dont Luna et Drago étaient les seuls à en connaître l'existence, celui de la femme amoureuse de son amie, aveuglément en admiration devant la beauté de cette professeur, écoutant ses confidences en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire d'autre qu'écouter doucement les bons et les mauvais moments de cette femme qui, seulement par sa présence, la faisait vibrer.

-S-

-S-

-S-

-S-

**Alors je vous remercie de toujours lire en si grand nombre, au plaisir de voir votre nom avec une petite review juste au dessus!**

**Kermittounette**


	8. Un début d’année… chauffant

**Whoah! Me voilà enfin de retour!**

**Je suis contente d'avoir trouvé du temps pour écrire un peu, j'en ai encore en réserve alors les chapitres enchaîneront bientôt!**

**Vos commentaires font toujours plaisir et j'adore lire vos remarques! Ne lâchez pas et je vous promets de continuer!**

_**CHAPITRE 7**_

_**Un début d'année… chauffant!**_

Ginny releva les yeux vers le plafond étoilé et calme de la Grande Salle en souriant, c'est sous cette pluie d'étoile que tout avait commencé pour la jeune fille, septième et seule femme dans la grande famille des Weasleys, il y a exactement sept ans. Elle se souvient encore de sa réaction lorsqu'elle avait aperçut à la table des professeurs le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, Albus Dumbledore. C'est à cette même table qu'elle est présentement assise, à la position de l'ancien professeur de potion, le premier qu'elle ait eu, Severus Rogue.

Elle laissa son regard se promener vers sa gauche ou était situé Hermione, Luna, Harry et le professeur McGonagall, sereine et lui faisant un léger clin d'œil. Les élèves semblaient surexcités par ce début d'année, quelques-uns se racontaient leur vacances, d'autres parlaient des cours qui allaient avoir cette année et d'autres encore se vantaient déjà d'être sur d'être choisi pour la prochaine sélection de quidditch dans leur maison respective. Elle se souvenait elle aussi lorsqu'elle échangeait avec ses amis de sa maison des commentaires sur les différents professeurs en face d'eux et surtout de la prochaine coupe de Quidditch, chose faite l'année dernière grâce au talent de Ginny pour les Gryffondor.

La grande porte s'ouvrit et Neville entra avec les nouveaux étudiants de première année derrière eux. Ils semblaient très nerveux, fébriles, ne sachant pas trop dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Certains jeunes de parents moldus avaient les yeux ronds et tentaient d'enregistrer tout ce qu'ils voyaient, ne comprenant pas l'étrange phénomène devant eux. Sur le tabouret au bout des quatre principales tables reposait le choixpeau magique, ayant pour but de départir les élèves selon leurs aptitudes dans les différentes maisons. Ginny avait d'ailleurs failli se retrouver avec les Poufsouffles à cause de sa loyauté et avec les Serdaigles pour son intelligence mais c'est finalement à cause de son innombrable courage et surtout de ses six autres frères qu'elle s'est retrouvée avec les Gryffondors.

Ils s'approchèrent de la grande table face à eux doucement, avec un pas mal assuré, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient accomplir comme exploit pour être séparés. Lorsque le professeur McGonagall se leva, les élèves de toutes les maisons en firent de même.

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, bon retour parmi nous pour les uns, bienvenue pour les autres. Je voudrais d'abord vous donner quelques règles de base, » dit-elle en regardant vers les premières années. « Veuillez prendre note que vos effets personnels seront déjà en place lorsque vous regagnerez votre nouveau dortoir à la suite de la cérémonie, qu'il est strictement défendu de se promener dans les couloirs la nuit et que la forêt près du château est interdite d'accès et ce, pour tout le monde. »

Certains élèves se regardèrent, sachant fort bien toutes ces petites règles de sécurité, les uns respectent tout ça et les autres en font ce qu'ils veulent.

« Vous serez appelés à vous asseoir sur le banc lorsqu'on nommera votre nom et nous vous mettrons le choixpeau sur la tête, qui décidera dans quelle maison vous serez pendant les sept prochaines années. Sachez que cette maison sera votre famille durant toute votre scolarité, que vos bons actes et vos respect des règles vous donneront des points, mais enfreindre un règlement vous coûtera des points. À la fin de l'année la maison qui aura accumulée le plus de points sera vainqueur de la coupe des quatre maisons, sans compter le championnat de Quidditch. »

À cet instant, les plus jeunes regardèrent en direction du vieux chapeau rapiécé devant eux. Il était très ordinaire, avec beaucoup de fentes, comme s'il avait traîné dans un bureau pendant des décennies. Ils ne comprenaient pas comment un aussi vieil objet inanimé allait les aider à les départir. Un jeune garçon fit un bruit et pointa dans la direction de la plus grande couture du chapeau qui semblait bouger.

« Sans doute vous posez vous des questions

vous qui êtes encore rejetons

sachez que dans cette école

vivait auparavant plus que des fariboles

Il y a de cela plusieurs centaines d'années

Vivait quatre grands sorciers

Qui de leur métier devait enseigner

Ce que tous voulaient empêcher de partager

Un jeune homme bien beau, avec son épée

Tout le courage rassemblé

Il montrait à tous son joli corps

C'était Goddric Gryffondor

Une femme qui brillait par son intelligence

Ne pouvait pas prôner son absence

Car elle était jolie et non espiègles

Cette Rowena Serdaigle

Sa plus grande amie était la plus loyale

Et elle détrônait ses rivales

Par son travail qui époustoufle

Son nom était Helga Poufsouffle

Enfin il était certes le plus rusé

Mais il avait des idées très effacées

Il était impossible d'assoiffer le pouvoir

De ce cher Salazar Serpentard

Ces quatre grands génies ce sont réunis

Pour montrer aux plus jeunes les doigtés de la magie

Mais quel ne fut pas le pire conflit

Lorsque ce fut le temps de choisir les petits

Ils ont fondé chacun des maisons à leur effigie

Et chaque personne en tirait son profit

Selon sa personnalité érudie

La soif de pouvoir était accomplie

Le courage était la vertu de Gryffondor

Car il possédait un cœur d'or

Pour Serdaigle elle prônait l'intelligence

Car ces gens sont plein de sens

Les plus travaillants suivaient Poufsouffle

Car jamais ils ne manquaient de souffle

Ceux qui se sentaient malins suivaient Serpentard

Car il se croyait le plus fort

Malheureusement l'harmonie ne pouvait régner

Car Serpentard voulait que seuls les sangs purs puissent en bénéficier

Mais Gryffondor disait que tous les gens avec des aptitudes

Devaient entrer et suivre les interludes. »

Les gens se mirent à applaudir, le choixpeau reprit sa forme originale et Neville prit sa liste de nom. Lorsqu'il commença à nommer le premier nom, il ne put terminer car le choixpeau se remit à parler.

« Unis nous pouvons lutter

Contre les pires ennemis du monde entier

Des jeunes amis nous l'ont prouvés

C'est maintenant à votre tour de jouer

Car comme tout à commencé

Le destin à décidé

Que ce n'était pas terminé

Il faudra encore une fois le prouver

Soyez braves et forts

Car arriveront les jours plus noirs

Ou nous devront être des lumières

Pour ceux qui ne sont plus sur cette terre

Ennemis du bon côté

Éloignez vous de cette liberté

Car le mal n'engendre pas de bonté

Mais plutôt de la cruauté. »

Maintenant, les gens ne savaient plus s'il fallait applaudir ou attendre encore que le choixpeau parle à nouveau. La fente qui lui servait de bouche dessinait maintenant un sourire, en gardant ses « yeux » rivés sur les nouveaux devant lui. Les professeurs à la table adoptèrent un regard songeur, ne sachant pas trop comment prendre les paroles qui auparavant avaient toujours eu du sens, comme s'il les guidait vers ce qui les attendait dans l'année à venir. La répartition commença, et le choixpeau ne dit plus rien mis à part les noms des nouvelles maisons des plus jeunes.

Lorsque tout cela fut terminé, la directrice mit les élèves au courant des nouveaux professeurs, et évidemment Harry Potter eut la cote auprès des élèves de première année; beaucoup d'entre eux en avaient entendu parler sans jamais l'avoir vu sauf dans les médias. Ginny méditait tant qu'à elle sur les paroles, cela ressemblait à il y a deux ans lorsque Voldemort a été anéanti pour toujours, lorsque toutes les maisons se sont enfin unies pour ne former qu'un seul noyau assez grand pour aider la puissance de jeunes sorciers qui avaient enfin réussis à éloigner la terreur pour de nombreuses années à venir. Combattre le mal est une quête sans arrêt, car il y a toujours un peu de mal un peu partout, des situations moins roses évidemment.

À la fin du repas, les élèves se rendirent dans leurs salles communes, les anciens suivant les trajets habituels et les nouveaux suivant les préfets de cinquième année dans chaque maison. Ginny se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch, l'endroit ou elle s'était retrouvé à chaque fois que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle était seule, ayant dit aux filles qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer avant d'entreprendre la nouvelle fonction dès le lendemain matin avec nul autre que les premières années! L'air qu'elle respirait à plein poumon du haut des gradins était frais et chaque bouffée l'apaisait. Elle était incapable de détacher ses pensées d'Hermione, lui remémorant son physique attrayant et le charme de son visage. Une larme coulait doucement sur sa joue, et elle l'essuya vivement en entendant des pas derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour tomber face à face à Benoît, le jeune homme de septième année qui avait joué avec Hermione et certains profs durant le trajet les séparant de la gare à Poudlard.

« Pardon professeur Weasley, je ne voulais pas vous déranger. »

« Tu ne me déranges pas Benoît. »

Il vint s'asseoir près de Ginny sans la quitter du regard. Elle tentait de faire comme s'il n'était pas là en se concentrant sur les étoiles dans le ciel mais elle sentait le regard de l'élève posé sur elle. Elle se sentit rougir mais elle était plutôt embarrassée, elle ne voulait absolument pas paraître impolie mais il semblait qu'il cherchait à attirer son attention. Elle frissonna, il commençait à faire un peu plus frais et ceci n'échappa pas à Benoît, qui se colla. Ginny ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne voulait rien savoir, en plus d'être un étudiant elle ne ressentait rien pour ce jeune don juan qui tentait de la séduire.

« Je connais une bonne façon de vous faire frissonner autre qu'être ici miss Weasley, » lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

Ses yeux sortirent carrément de leurs orbites, elle était contrariée, seule, à plus d'une centaine de pieds au dessus du sol, dans un endroit vaste et désert, ou il serait difficile de l'entendre crier.

« Benoît, » commença Ginny, « j'aimerais être seule un moment s'il te plait. »

« Mais vous gelez, rentrez donc avec moi, » insista-t-il.

« Benoît, » elle l'implorait du regard, « laisse-moi, je suis… »

« Il va bientôt être l'heure de rentrer monsieur Champagne, » dit une voix venant de derrière les deux.

Benoît prit un air détaché et se leva en croisant Ginny du regard, et sans dire un mot il disparût dans les escaliers. Elle regarda dans le haut des gradins pour apercevoir Hermione, vêtue plus chaudement que tout à l'heure avec une cape avec l'effigie de l'école pour la réchauffer. Le cœur de Ginny s'emballa à la seule vue de la personne qui lui faisait tant d'effets. Elle descendit les marches, rejoint Ginny et s'assit à côté d'elle. Les palpitations s'accélérèrent et elle frissonna, cette fois ce fut purement de l'excitation et non à cause de la légère brise du nord.

« Merci Hermione, » dit Ginny en regardant son amie. « Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il n'y avait eu personne. »

« Je te l'ai dit que c'était mon devoir de te protéger Ginny, » dit Hermione en croisant son regard et en souriant en coin. « Benoît est le genre de garçon à tenter son coup avec n'importe quel professeur dans le but d'avoir de bonne notes, et cela n'a pas marché avec moi l'année dernière, nous sommes devenus proches justement parce que j'avais une tête sur les épaules, comme il le disait. Je trouve ça louche qu'il t'ait fait le coup alors qu'il sait que tu es mon amie et que tu ne t'en laisses pas imposer. »

Hermione prit la main de Ginny et l'aida à se relever pour rentrer. Le seul contact produisit une décharge électrique dans le dos de la rouquine et les yeux de la brunette s'écarquillèrent. Elles descendirent doucement les marches, faisant attention l'une comme l'autre à ne pas trop se toucher et provoquer ainsi d'autres réactions chimiques qui risquaient de faire exploser Ginny. C'est d'ailleurs avec l'image des yeux scintillants d'Hermione qu'elle s'endormit ce soir là…

---SssSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSSsS---

Les oiseaux qui gazouillaient n'était pas seulement un rêve mais aussi une réalité, et c'est une Ginny fatiguée qui s'en rendit compte. Elle posa un pied à terre et vit tout près d'elle sa grande cape noire. Elle ne logeait pas dans les cachots malgré que les cours y soient donnés car elle trouvait qu'il faisait trop froid et trop noir. Elle avait plutôt résidence au quatrième étage, dans une aire éloignée des salles de cours, une place ou elle venait se reposer de temps en temps l'année dernière. Elle mit un vêtement confortable, qui n'allait pas trop frapper de vue pour ne pas se faire une réputation en partant.

En sortant du couloir elle vit Luna qui l'attendait près des escaliers. Cette dernière n'était pas du même avis que Ginny en portant une cape bleue ciel et un décolleté plongeant. Les filles se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle ou régnait une odeur de pain grillé et de sauce à la crêpe. Les professeurs étaient déjà tous arrivés, en grande conversation ou en grande ingestion de nourriture, comme Hermione qui semblait apprécier le pain doré dans son assiette. Elle portait exactement ce qu'elle avait essayé dans la boutique cet été et le cœur de Ginny fit le même bond que la dernière fois ou elle a vu cet ensemble. Luna lui donna un léger coup de coude et lui souris en coin, sourire que Ginny s'empressa de remettre.

« Eh bien je vois que tu ne veux pas passer inaperçue, » dit Hermione en regardant Luna de la tête aux pieds.

« Cela fait sept ans que je rêve de porter autre chose qu'une tenue réglementaire ou une jupe d'école alors j'en profite. »

_Et ton ensemble te va à ravir Mione,_ pensait Ginny en dévorant sa meilleure amie du regard. Hermione semblait sentir quelques regards posés sur elle puisque instinctivement elle replia ses bras sur elle.

« Bien dormi Ginny, » demanda Hermione en souriant.

« Oui, » dit-elle. « En revanche je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir, j'ai une petite boule qui reste dans ma gorge. »

« Elle partira rapidement je t'assures, » dit Hermione en posant sa main sur celle de Ginny qui venait de s'asseoir.

Cette dernière rougit rapidement et s'empressa de retirer sa main sous prétexte de prendre une crêpe dans la grande assiette devant elles. En vérité, elle voulait éviter le plus possible de contacts physique avec son amie car cela lui fait très mal de ne pouvoir prendre sa main en retour et de la porter à sa bouche. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim mais se força à avaler la crêpe avant de partir en direction des cachots pour placer certaines choses.

En entrant dans ce local, elle se dirigea lentement vers le bureau du professeur, elle était incapable de se dire que ce serait elle qui aurait la position du devant, que maintenant elle serait l'observée et non celle qui observe. Des tonnes de souvenirs revenaient dans sa tête, notamment quand Colin et elle ont mis au point l'année dernière une potion tue-loup sans aucun effet secondaire. Pendant des semaines, ils étaient dans ce local, à la table à la droite du professeur, à étudier les propriétés des ingrédients et essayant toute sorte de mélanges pour trouver la solution.

Elle aura besoin de tout son prochain week-end pour remettre tout le local en ordre, faire l'inventaire des ingrédients dans la réserve personnelle bien cachée, qu'elle connaissait car Hermione lui avait dit ou elle était. Rapidement elle s'y dirigea et fit un sortilège pour qu'elle soit incartable et surtout, qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir y pénétrer. Elle fit plusieurs sorts de nettoyage, surtout dans les fenêtres, et elle se prépara à accueillir quelques dizaines de jeunes prêts à goûter à la subtilité des potions. Elle se souvenait de sa première année et de la difficulté qu'elle avait à tout assimiler dans ce cours, car plusieurs règles de base sont enseignées.

Les élèves arrivèrent les uns après les autres, en s'assoyant le plus loin possible du professeur et laissant la chance aux derniers rentrés de s'asseoir devant le bureau de Ginny. Lorsque le dernier élève entra dans la classe, le comparant à Drago avec sa chevelure, elle scruta la liste des élèves, _Oh non, pas encore une rivalité Gryffondor-Serpentard! _

« Bonjour, comme vous avez pu le savoir hier, mon nom est Ginny Weasley, » dit-elle. « Cette année, je v…, oui monsieur, euh… Wilson? »

« Est-ce que vous êtes de la même famille que le célèbre Ronald? »

_Et c'est reparti, _se dit-elle, avant de répondre à son élève. Plusieurs personnes la reconnaissaient maintenant comme la sœur de Ron Weasley, le célèbre sorcier qui a, avec Harry Potter et compagnie, combattu Voldemort en première ligne! Elle avait aussi fait sa part mais elle n'était pas officiellement reconnue par plusieurs, sauf ceux qui étaient sur le terrain évidemment.

Elle passa son cours sous les yeux admiratifs des élèves, se demandant si ils avait compris quoi que ce soit, encore même écouté un seul mot de ce qu'elle avait dit. Elle espérait que le deuxième groupe de première année allait être différent, qu'aucun sorcier de sang « pur » ne lui dirait une remarque de ce genre. Elle avait finalement hâte à mercredi pour affronter enfin les quatrième années au lieu de se confronter aux plus jeunes lors des deux premières journées.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit au dîner, elle avait accompli la difficile tâche de s'exprimer aux nouveaux, qui s'étaient aussi frottés en alternance au cours d'Hermione, qui allait profiter de l'après midi sans aucun cours à donner. Sa matinée était chargée, quatre heures trente de cours en partant, mais elle aimait bien en faire le plus possible pour avoir également beaucoup de temps pour se lancer à la poursuite des nouveaux arrivages de la bibliothèque. Personne ne pourrait changer Miss Granger après tout! Elle avait toujours adoré les livres et ce n'est pas en étant professeur qu'elle allait se la couler douce…

Elle mangeait désormais avec appétit, le peu de nourriture avalée pendant le déjeuner venait la hanter et si elle voulait tenir le coup pour affronter les deuxième année, car dès ce matin elle leur parlerait de quelques livres pour les aider dans leur projet trimestriel, qui consistait à fabriquer une potion un peu plus compliquée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser beaucoup car Luna et Hermione parlaient si fort qu'elle ne pouvait faire mieux qu'écouter.

« Tu crois vraiment que cet élève se croit trop doué, » demanda Luna.

« L'année dernière il a tenté de faire une métamorphose destinée aux septième année et il n'a pu faire mieux que de massacrer son livre. »

Ginny en profita pour regarder les lèvres de la belle jeune femme assise à ses côtés, les muscles de ses joues lorsqu'elle parle et les cheveux qui rebondissent doucement sur les épaules lorsqu'elle fait une expression avec son visage. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle répétait le même manège et elle reçut un coup de pied sous la table pour le lui rappeler. Les deux filles regardèrent Ginny et pouffèrent de rire.

« Quoi, » dit-elle en les regardant successivement.

« Eh bien je t'ai posé une question, » dit Hermione, « je voulais savoir comment avait été ton avant midi mais tu sembles si concentrée, j'en ai déduit que tu devais les avoir boucher. »

« Non, » dit Ginny qui retrouvait son aplomb. « Ils ont tous en revanche été sidérés par ma seule présence. »

« La fameuse réputation de ton frère encore, » demandait Luna.

Ginny fit un oui de la tête et les élèves se levaient. Elle se leva instinctivement pour aller rejoindre son groupe dans sa classe lorsqu'elle sentit une main accrocher son bras. Elle eut un frisson épouvantable.

« Tu veux venir parler près du lac après tes cours? » demanda Hermione.

« D'accord, » dit Ginny en prenant quelques secondes pour réfléchir. « Je te rejoins dès que j'ai terminé. »

Elle passa ses trois heures de cours à stresser pour plus tard. Elle se sentait anxieuse de rencontrer Hermione seule à seule car sa présence lui attirait beaucoup de foudres, passer une heure complète à essayer de l'écouter allait être particulièrement difficile. Les élèves, un peu plus vieux que ceux du matin, semblaient un peu plus concentrés sur leurs matières mais elle trouvait très difficile de parler d'un sujet qu'elle aimait tant en se limitant, sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourraient comprendre tout ce qu'elle savait maintenant. Ils avaient encore quelques années à faire avant de se rendre à ce point et elle sait que lorsqu'on parle trop de quelque chose, les jeunes se fatiguent bien vite; ils veulent de la nouveauté. En regardant la jeune roussette assise devant elle, les souvenirs jaillirent en elle, se souvenant qu'à cet âge elle avait été possédée par Tom Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort.

Il était quatre heures lorsqu'elle quitta son local, elle avait encore deux heures à écouler avant d'aller au banquet du souper et elle voulut impressionner son amie pendant l'heure qui allait suivre. Elle passa par sa chambre et se vêtit d'une jolie blouse blanche et un par dessus noir serré, ainsi qu'une petite jupe courte. Le soleil de l'extérieur était encore chaud malgré l'heure, après tout l'été n'était pas encore terminé.

Lorsqu'elle rejoignit Hermione sous l'arbre près du lac, elle s'assied doucement sans faire aucun bruit. Hermione avait un livre sous le nez et elle s'était accotée sur le tronc, en enlevant ses sandales et laissant libre cours à ses jambes de profiter du soleil. Ginny restait muette devant le spectacle, les muscles dessinés sur les mollets et la peau basanée devant elle étaient tout simplement magique, elle aurait pu glisser ses mains sur les pieds, entrelacer délicatement chaque orteil, ou seulement poser sa tête sur les cuisses d'Hermione en la regardant lire.

Ginny se secoua la tête et approcha ses mains du livre, en se penchant par en avant. Elle tapa doucement la couverture du bouquin et elle vit Hermione déposer son ouvrage sur le sol. Elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de Ginny, regardant attentivement tout son corps, s'attardant au visage. Lorsqu'elle lui sourit, Ginny sentit ses joues s'enflammer et elle devait se retenir de ne pas lui sauter au cou. Tout doucement, Hermione vint déposer deux légers baisers sur les jours de son amie et elle s'attardait plus que d'habitude.

Elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, des débuts des cours et de l'attitude des élèves, plus particulièrement de ce Benoît qui les regardaient drôlement dans les couloirs et pendant les repas. Hermione disait qu'il n'était pas comme cela l'année dernière et elle ne comprenait pas le soudain changement dans ses manières. Lorsque ce fut le temps de rentrer, Hermione eut besoin de l'aide de la main de Ginny pour se relever et elle faufila son bras sur son épaule en se secouant pour enlever la petite terre sur sa jupe. Les deux filles entrèrent dans l'école bras dessus, bras dessous, sous les nouvelles couleurs automnales du visage de Ginny.

Elle fut contente de retrouver les professeurs à la grande table et elle en profita pour glisser un papier sous la table à Luna pour qu'elle vienne la voir ce soir pour lui parler. Si Ginny devait vivre des situations comme celles de sa première journée, elle ne survivrait pas la semaine dans ce lieu! Elle s'ennuyait de son ami Drago, contre qui elle aurait seulement pu se blottir pour se sentir plus sécurisée. Maintenant le truc c'était de trouver une manière de ne plus se faire toucher par Hermione, au moins les regards pour l'instant c'est suffisant mais se retenir lorsqu'elle sent un contact est de la pure torture. _À quoi bon lutter, _se dit elle, _si mon cœur est occupé là il ne saura se tourner vers quelque chose d'autre immédiatement. _À cet instant elle s'en voulait d'être juste Ginny Weasley, et non un beau jeune homme pour tenter de séduire ouvertement l'objet de ses désirs sans un vif rejet immédiat de sa part.

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Oh, je crois que j'arrive dans un moment intéressant… Mais l'action s'en vient au prochain chapitre… Une tuile tombe!**

**A la prochaine**

**Kermittounette xxxx**


	9. Tragédie intérieure ou extérieure?

**Me voici de retour!**

**Vous l'avez demandé, voilà enfin cet autre chapitre. Merci pour les reviews que vous avez laissé (2 pour Link9 dont son histoire avec Olympe Maxime n'avance pas assez vite a mon gout!) Au menu un léger drame et un courage digne de la maison de Godric Gryffondor!**

_**CHAPITRE 8**_

_**Tragédie intérieure ou extérieure?**_

****

Le beau temps doux a rapidement laissé la place à la pluie et aux températures plus fraîches, l'été a laissé l'automne devenir le principal acteur. Les cours se déroulent à une vitesse fulgurante et Ginny s'accroche au train de vie qu'elle mène sans tenter de changer quoi que ce soit. Elle se retrouve fréquemment au bord du lac pour penser, pour écrire des résumés sur ses prochains cours, évitant de se trouver avec Hermione seule. Elle partageait beaucoup de moments avec Luna et elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'échapper chez Drago pendant un week end complet. Hermione semblait passablement occupée avec les préparatifs du soir d'Halloween qui aurait lieu dans trois semaines mais d'ici là les professeurs auraient l'occasion de fêter car la directrice McGonagall a fait part à ses plus anciens professeurs qu'il y aurait une fête en l'honneur des nouveaux membres de l'école. Malheureusement Ginny y voyait la encore l'occasion de voir Hermione très bien habillée et la fixer toute la soirée, ce qui constituait un problème si elle voulait l'oublier.

En ce froid vendredi soir elle s'était installée sous son arbre favoris et avait préparé un petit feu devant elle pour se réchauffer. Les yeux fixés sur les vagues que produisaient le vent sur l'eau, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de réussir une soirée sans arrières pensées. Luna qui l'accompagnait n'avait pas dit un seul mot, se contentant de la regarder et de sourire en coin. C'était plutôt rare qu'elle ne partait pas pour le week end, elle allait souvent rejoindre Collin dans leur appartement.

« Ginny arrête de t'en faire. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire Luna, » répondit-elle en soupirant. « Je la voie partout, je ne pense qu'à un moyen de me tenir suffisamment loin pour ne pas laisser son parfum m'enivrer, pour ne pas laisser mes yeux la déshabiller, pour ne… »

« Arrête je connais déjà ta salade par cœur, » dit Luna en riant. « Contente toi de parler avec moi et les autres et fais comme si Hermione n'y était pas c'est tout. »

« Mais elle fait exprès à chaque fois, » dit Ginny presque en criant, oubliant qu'il y avait plein d'élèves dehors. « Si ce n'est pas une main qui vient taquiner ma cuisse c'est un souffle dans mon oreille pour me parler. »

« Alors elle doit voir quelque chose, » dit Luna avec les yeux malicieux. « Joue avec elle et tu verras ce qui en suit. »

Ginny ne dit plus rien, regardant à nouveau en direction du lac. Luna avait raison, si elle jouait au même jeu qu'Hermione peut être qu'elle la laisserait tranquille. Il y avait deux options en fait, soit qu'Hermione répondrait ou qu'elle se fatiguerait et s'éloignerait. Pour rien au monde Ginny voulait perdre Hermione comme amie et elle s'était promis qu'elle aurait au moins son amitié à défaut de ne pouvoir partager son amour. Elle était tellement tout ce qu'elle voulait, douce, tendre, provocante, parfois un bon caractère rieur ou autrement un caractère fonceur et brave. Hermione appartenait en tout point aux Gryffondors et malgré le fait que le choixpeau magique eut besoin de se questionner, il avait eu raison en la mettant dans cette maison. Tant qu'à elle, son caractère de loyauté et son intelligence l'avait quelque peu trahi et elle ne voyait pas quelle bravoure il y avait en elle, le caractère qu'elle avait démontré en se frottant aux mangemorts était exemplaire et le courage s'ajoutait mais elle avait de la difficulté à se mettre de belles qualités en tête.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle tombe amoureuse de son amie? _Parce qu'on est autant différentes qu'on est identiques idiote!_ Maintenant elle avait des voix dans sa tête! Elle se mit les mains sur les tempes et lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui toucher les mains elle ouvrit les yeux en regardant une Hermione contrariée devant elle. Sans doûte avait-elle entendu au moins crier tout à l'heure.

« Oh toi ne t'en mêle même pas, » dit Ginny en fonçant vers les portes de l'école.

Une fois de plus, son oreiller encaissa les nombreux coups frappés et les larmes versées.

-ssss-

C'est avec un peu plus de conviction qu'elle se leva le lendemain matin, mais elle se dépêcha de remettre la tête sur l'oreiller lorsqu'elle se souvint que c'était le soir de la fête. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que quelqu'un était au bout du lit, ni que cette même personne s'approchait maintenant d'elle. Elle finit par croiser son regard, lui fit un sourire et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Elle ferma ses bras autour de son torse et sanglota fortement dans ses bras.

« Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. »

« Merci Drago, » dit Ginny entre deux sanglots.

« Remercie plutôt Luna, » répondit-il. « Elle m'a envoyé un hibou d'urgence et je savais que c'était de toi qu'elle parlait. Pourquoi cette soirée te mets-elle dans un tel état? »

« Je ne sais plus Drago, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je dois mettre tout ça de côté, jouer le jeu ou me sauver en courant? »

« Eh bien disons que tu ne ferais pas très Gryffondor avec ta dernière option, » dit Drago en souriant. Cette remarque lui valu d'ailleurs un léger coup de poing dans le dos. « Mais Luna a raison. Embarque dans son jeu, regarde comment ça se déroule par la suite. »

Elle se contenta de passer la journée avec lui, essayer des vêtements en face de lui pour avoir son approbation. Il repartirait dans quelques heures et il reviendrait demain s'il se passait quelque chose. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui, il était vraiment son meilleur ami, le rôle que normalement Hermione aurait du tenir. Elle opta finalement pour une robe longue bleue, laissant un long décolleté à l'avant et une légère fente sur la cuisse droite, de quoi laisser l'imagination déborder! Hermione n'avait qu'à bien se tenir!

Se regardant dans le miroir, elle mit la touche finale à un joli visage maquillé : un joli crayon pour les yeux, idée de mettre son regard en valeur puisqu'elle allait l'utiliser à outrance ce soir. Ses lèvres rouges et ses cheveux magnifiquement brossés lui donnait une allure de princesse. Elle devait attendre Luna qui viendrait la chercher dans quelques minutes, Hermione étant déjà dans la Grande Salle puisqu'elle était passée chercher Ginny plus tôt : elle s'était retrouvée avec la porte barrée par un charme qu'elle ne chercha pas et lui dit qu'elle allait être rendue. En entendant quelques coups sur la porte, elle enleva le charme de celle ci et demanda un mot de passe que Luna connaissait.

À peine entrée, elle la regarda de la tête aux pieds, la bouche tout sourire et les yeux rieurs.

« Tu vas faire tourner des têtes ce soir c'est clair, » dit Luna en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux de son amie.

« Phase un Luna, phase un, » dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil. « Je suis prête, tu devras faire attention toi aussi! »

Luna portait effectivement une robe fort jolie, couleur or et rouge, disant à Ginny qu'elle s'ennuyait de son homme et porter ces couleurs lui rappelait au moins la maison de celui-ci. Ginny se trouvait chanceuse, la personne qui lui tenait le plus à cœur logeait dans le même immeuble qu'elle alors que Luna devait voyager à chaque week-end pour aller voir sa raison de vivre. Ginny sourit à son amie et lui prit le bras avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Les couloirs étaient déserts, les élèves étant pour la plupart déjà dans leur salle commune puisque la soirée débutait à onze heures. C'était tard mais comme nous étions le week-end les professeurs auraient un semblant de journée le lendemain pour se reposer. Certains d'entre eux devaient évidemment surveiller les plus turbulents élèves. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent les portes, un elfe de maison leur ouvrit en écarquillant bien les yeux.

Somptueusement décorée, la Grande Salle donnait lieu à un endroit rappelant un grand plancher dansant des années soixante dix, avec un joli ciel étoilé et une lune très brillante au plafond. Harry, qui se servait un verre de punch regarda le premier en direction des deux filles : il en fit tomber son verre. Les regards se tournèrent instinctivement vers la source du problème. Ginny fit comme si de rien n'était, continuant à rire avec Luna. Hermione vint les rejoindre et regarda son amie avec insistance, des braises allumées au fond des yeux. Ginny garda son calme et observa attentivement le beau portrait devant elle, probablement la plus belle réussite de la soirée d'ailleurs, même si présentement elle-même attirait tous les regards.

Vêtue d'une robe bleue poudre, ses longues jambes paraissaient sans fin et ses talons la mettait égale en grandeur avec Ginny. La robe mettait toutes ses formes en valeur et il était difficile de ne pas admirer cette femme. Le décolleté plongeant et le beau collier doré dans son cou luisait sur sa peau si bien colorée. Ses cheveux légèrement bouclés et ses boucles d'oreilles scintillantes laissait voir un joli visage savamment maquillé, des yeux bruns reluisant à la perfection, affichant un regard ou il fait bon de se perdre.

Lorsque la directrice McGonagall annonça le nom des nouveaux professeurs, Ginny fut évidemment la plus applaudie, et elle se doutait que ce n'était certainement pas pour son talent. Lors du souper, elle s'était assise entre Luna et Hermione, attendant le meilleur moment pour provoquer son amie. Elle était en mode gryffondor ce soir et elle allait prouver à sa meilleure amie qu'elle pouvait aussi lui faire faire des frissons. Lorsque Hermione mit la main sur sa fourchette à sa gauche, Ginny fit exprès de se tromper et mit sa main sur celle de son amie, lui provoquant une légère rougeur sur les joues. Elle tenta elle-même d'étouffer le sentiment d'excitation qui s'était emparée d'elle. Le souper se déroula dans une atmosphère de taquinerie, Ginny fit virevolter ses cheveux tout près du visage d'Hermione et lorsque cette dernière mit sa main sur la cuisse de son amie, Ginny mit sa main sur la sienne et se mit à la caresser. Les yeux d'Hermione sortirent presque de leurs orbites et elle la retira le plus rapidement possible en se pressant de regarder Ginny. Elle lui lançait des éclairs et elle fila vers les toilettes. Se sentant soudain très mal, le sourire de Ginny perdit de son intensité et elle voulut se confondre avec le plancher à cet instant. Elle se ressaisit et se dirigea presque en courant vers les toilettes. Elle s'empressa de prononcer un sort sur la porte et regarda les cabines en voyant seulement une seule occupée.

« Hermione sort de là je t'en prie, » dit Ginny en frappant à la porte.

Ginny eut tout juste le temps de se ranger sur le côté puisque la porte ouvrit instantanément et alla frapper la porte de la cabine suivante. Les mains sur le cadre, elle regardait Ginny avec défiance, attendant probablement son prochain geste. L'instinct de Ginny lui disait d'avancer mais sa peur la fit reculer sur le mur le plus proche, tremblant de tout son être en voyant Hermione s'avancer dangereusement vers elle. Lorsqu'elle fut presque collée sur son amie, Hermione étira son sourire et approcha doucement sa main derrière le cou et l'attira vers elle. Ginny fut trop concentrée pour entendre les paroles qui murmuraient un contre sort à la porte et qui la fit voler en éclat.

« Ta mère veut te voir immédiatement Ginny. »

Elle sentit Hermione qui se détachait d'elle et elle regarda au ralentit vers Luna qui venait de prononcer la dernière phrase. _Ma mère? _C'était pratiquement impossible, à moins qu'il y avait urgence. Son cerveau se remit en marche et elle fonça vers la porte, laissant une Hermione très amortie derrière elle. Elle franchit les étages pour se rendre à sa chambre et découvrit sa mère, en larmes sur sa chaise près de la fenêtre. Elle n'eut que le temps de rentrer car sa mère s'est dirigée dans ses bras, mouillant sur le coup sa robe et lui rendant les yeux légèrement humides. Ginny avait toujours été comme ça, quand elle voit sa mère en peine elle ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer elle aussi.

« Maman qu'est-ce qu'il y a, » demanda Ginny en flattant doucement les cheveux de Molly Weasley.

Cette dernière se détacha de sa fille et la regarda en esquissant un sourire. Elle s'assied sur le lit et pointa une place à ses côtés.

« Viens t'asseoir mon ange, » lui dit-elle doucement.

Ginny se souvenait que trop bien à chaque fois ou sa mère lui demandait de s'asseoir, d'habitude les mauvaises nouvelles étaient au rendez-vous. Elle fit un non de la tête avant de rester figée à l'entrée de la chambre.

« Dis moi ce qui se passe, » dit Ginny qui sentait l'émotion la gagner.

« Ils ont retrouvés Bill ce matin et… »

« Qui? » »

« Une escouade d'aurors. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé, » demanda-t-elle en s'énervant.

« Ton frère a été retrouvé entre la vie et la mort ce matin les yeux fermés et les bras croisés. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a mais son état dégringole rapidement, » dit Molly en se remettant à pleurer à nouveau.

Ginny sentit ses sens l'abandonner, elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Harry se diriger vers sa mère et elle tomba, rattrapée par deux bras plus faibles car elle bascula vers l'arrière avec l'autre personne.

« Chut je suis là, » dit Luna derrière elle.

Elle sentit les larmes couler doucement sur ses joues et vit Harry avec les yeux rouges qui regardait vers la porte. À l'embrasure se tenait une Hermione visiblement déconcertée, pâle et incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Ses yeux se promenaient sur chacun des membres présent et elle s'arrêta en croisant le regard de Ginny. La rouquine vit les yeux d'Hermione se remplir d'eau et elle se releva pour aller à sa rencontre. Les deux filles se rejoignirent au centre de la pièce, Ginny laissant libre cours à ses larmes et s'accrochant fermement au tronc d'Hermione, qui caressait doucement ses cheveux et lui donnait un léger baiser dans le front. Elle avait visiblement laissé de coté ses interrogations, l'amitié étant plus forte et l'amour qu'elle portait lui dictait d'être avec la personne la plus importante pour elle dans cet instant si fatidique.

Mais pourquoi Bill ? Pourtant il n'a jamais été malade. Ginny ne comprenait rien et se demandait comment un jeune homme en pleine santé comme Bill pouvait tomber malade. Il ne s'agissait peut-être pas de cela mais pourtant elle ne connaissait aucun sort qui faisait mourir la victime de cette façon, si l'Avada Kedavra avait été fait, elle doutait qu'il avait déjà les yeux fermés et surtout les bras croisés ainsi sur sa poitrine.

« Je veux le voir, » dit Ginny qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa voix. »

« Oh chérie, » dit Molly en s'approchant d'elle. « Personne ne le peut avant demain matin. Il est présentement en état d'observation et sur la table d'opération. »

« Je m'occupe d'elle Madame Weasley, » dit Hermione en serrant Ginny plus fort. « Nous seront à Ste Mangouste demain matin à la première heure. »

« Merci Hermione, » dit Molly en lui souriant. Elle disparu dans le foyer de la chambre et Hermione fit signe aux deux autres de les laisser.

Luna s'approcha de Ginny qui se détacha d'Hermione et lui donna un baiser sur la joue en lui disant qu'elle serait la aussi demain matin. Harry vint lui faire une accolade aussi et les trois autres fixèrent une heure de rendez-vous pour demain.

« J'enverrai un hibou à Drago pour l'avertir Gin, » dit Luna en fermant la porte derrière elle.

« Merci, » parvient-elle à articuler.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de son amie, lui prit la main et l'amena s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle sortit un pyjama dans le tiroir de son amie et lui donna. Elle entreprit d'enlever la robe mais Ginny, qui rougit instantanément, lui prit la main.

« Je vais aller me changer, merci Hermione, tu peux aller dormir. »

Elle couru presque jusqu'à sa salle de bain et prit de longues minutes pour se changer. À son retour elle vit Hermione, maintenant avec une longue chemise de nuit sur le dos et regardant la fenêtre. Lorsqu'elle sentit du bruit derrière elle, Hermione se retourna pour faire face à une Ginny déboussolée. Hermione avait les cheveux légèrement bouclés, complètement démaquillée et les yeux scintillants comme jamais. Ginny ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, l'élue de son cœur était cent fois plus belle au naturel que n'importe quel joyau de cette terre. Les deux premiers boutons défaits de cette chemise donnerait à n'importe qui une envie folle d'y plonger les mains mais Ginny était tellement sous le choc de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début de la soirée qu'elle s'échoua sur le lit.

« Prends cette tisane Gin, » dit Hermione en lui tendant une tasse. « Cela va t'aider à t'apaiser avant de dormir.

« Tu veux me donner une potion pour dormir sans rêves aussi ? »

« Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas préparé ça mais je devrais réussir, » dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Laisse faire, » dit Ginny qui sourit pour la première fois depuis son retour à la chambre. « J'en ai une bouteille en réserve dans le tiroir à côté de toi. »

Hermione parut impressionné et prit la bouteille dans le tiroir. Ginny prit une gorgée de tisane et son cœur se réchauffa immédiatement. Elle regarda son amie et, la gorge serrée, elle se permit de dire :

« Tu veux rester cette nuit ? »

Hermione sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant de venir rejoindre son amie doucement dans le lit, lui prit une mèche de cheveux puis lui souris.

« Je serai ici tant que tu ne me chasseras pas, » dit-elle en la serrant dans ses bras.

Au loin, près du feu, Hermione vit apparaître un homme. Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant Drago, probablement venu pour aider Ginny. Son cerveau se mit à penser rapidement et son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines. Si Ginny avait beoin de quelqu'un dans ce moment si important, ce devait être elle, sa meilleure amie, et personne d'autre. Elle regarda Ginny et lui dit de l'attendre patiemment, elle a oublié quelque chose. Elle s'approcha du foyer et défia Drago du regard.

« Comment va-t-elle, » demanda Drago.

« Elle va mieux que tout à l'heure, » répondit Hermione en croisant ses bras. « Je vais lui donner une potion de sommeil, nous devons être à Ste Mangouste demain matin. »

« Je peux prendre la relève si tu veux, » dit Drago en souriant.

« Merci mais je vais rester, » dit Hermione. « J'en ai fait la promesse à sa mère et elle a besoin de moi. »

Drago vit Ginny se tourner dans son lit et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent elle se leva du lit pour venir à sa rencontre. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Ginny laissa libre cours à ses émotions à nouveau. Hermione regardait la scène en ne sachant quoi faire, extirper Ginny des bras de Drago ou se contrôler et attendre qu'ils la regarde.

« Je viendrai vous rejoindre là-bas, » dit Drago. Il se rapprocha de l'oreille de Ginny et lui dit tout bas, « tu auras de la belle compagnie cette nuit, je te laisse ce privilège. »

Ginny sourit et rougit au commentaire mais se contenta de regarder ses pieds et non Hermione directement. Il leur souhaita bonne nuit et disparu derrière les flammes, non sans avoir discrètement lancé un clin d'œil à la rouquine. Hermione vint rattraper doucement son amie et l'emmena avec elle sur le lit, ou elle lui servit la potion. Ginny mit sa tête sur l'oreiller et sentit la chaleur du corps d'Hermione contre le sien, qui refermait la couverture sur elles. Elle était si bien dans cette position, elle savait que ce n'était pas l'effet de la potion car elle avait tellement ressenti ça souvent, et elle ne prenait pas cette potion tous les jours, que lorsqu'elle se sentait complètement anéantie et épuisée, chose qui est arrivée quand même assez fréquemment depuis quelques semaines.

« Bonne nuit Gin, » dit Hermione en embrassant son amie sur la joue.

« Toi aussi Mione, et merci. »

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire pourquoi…

&&&&

C'est confortablement installée que Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, et puisqu'elle sentait encore le corps chaud d'Hermione contre elle, elle n'osa faire un geste. Elle voulait garder cette impression de bien être, les bras de son amie autour de la taille et ses propres mains massant doucement les siennes. Après une heure passée ainsi, Ginny commençait à avoir mal à l'épaule et le petit geste qu'elle fit suffit pour voir les bras d'Hermione se détacher doucement d'elle. Elle frissonna d'horreur car elle ne voulait pas la réveiller mais elle fut réconfortée lorsqu'en se retournant elle vit les deux yeux de son amie encore fermée et la position de sa tête inchangée.

Elle profita de cette nouvelle position pour observer ce visage tant aimé, tant cajolé pendant des années. Une peau douce, d'une teinte parfaite, légèrement bronzée de l'été et le soleil qui luisait sur ses joues lui donnait un air angélique. Elle se souvenait lorsqu'elle prenait des heures ainsi à la regarder lorsqu'elle couchait dans son lit au terrier, ne pouvant donner un nom à ce qu'elle ressentait car elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il y a cinq ans, si quelqu'un aurait osé dire que Ginny était amoureuse de cette fille, elle ne l'aurait pas cru, mais elle savait qu'elle agissait ainsi depuis longtemps déjà.

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux, elle décolla d'abord ses paupières puis, encore endormie, elle fixa Ginny en souriant.

« Bon matin, » dit Ginny en sentant ses joues s'enflammer.

« Bon matin, » répondit Hermione en caressant doucement la joue de Ginny.

Au contact, Ginny ferma instinctivement les yeux et son sourire s'élargit. Elle fut troublée lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le sourire angélique de son amie disparaître.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous préparer nous sommes en retard, » dit-elle en se leva immédiatement.

Ginny sentit son cœur fendre une nouvelle fois, mais elle écouta docilement son amie en se leva et faisant son lit. Hermione entra dans la douche et permit à Ginny de faire le point sur ce qui s'était passé, se souvenant que son frère était entre la vie et la mort à quelques lieues de là. Après qu'elle eut elle-même prit sa douche, elle vit Hermione en discussion avec Luna et Harry qui venait tout juste d'arriver. Elle se sentait nerveuse et ne pouvait plus parler mais son estomac lui refusait ce privilège, lui rappelant qu'elle devait manger. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup de temps car ils partirent à peine quelques minutes après qu'elle ait eu terminé de se préparer, non sans attraper quelques biscuits dans son pot près du lit.

Ils prirent le chemin secret pour se rendre jusqu'à Pré au Lard, ou ils transplannèrent vers l'hôpital. En entrant l'odeur s'accapara de Ginny qui du s'asseoir près de la fontaine, réparée depuis quelques années. Elle se sentait faiblir, mais lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'Hermione continuait son chemin alors que celui de Luna s'arrêta. Ginny eut encore plus mal en voyant qu'Hermione maintenant l'ignorait alors que pas plus tard que la veille elle était dans ses bras, endormie, passant une des plus belles nuits depuis des lunes. Elle reprit son souffle et tenta de dissiper ses états d'âmes, n'accordant aucun regard à Hermione mais se dirigeant rapidement vers l'ascenseur. Elle devait maintenant se concentrer sur Bill…

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Bon, maintenant que le drame s'en vient, est-ce que Miss Ginny Weasley va garder son courage ou elle va s'enfuir en courant à nouveau ? La suite le dira… Drago viendra consoler Ginny ou Hermione se mettra encore entre les deux ?**

**A la prochaine !**


	10. La tuile qui fait craquer

**Allo!**

**Voilà un autre chapitre pour vous, cette fois-ci c'est un moment moins réjouissant, dans un univers complètement alternatif que dans la série de JK Rowlings… Vous comprendrez pourquoi en lisant ce chapitre même. Au menu, une jeune femme qui se ferme pour mieux comprendre…**

_**CHAPITRE 9**_

**_La tuile qui fait craquer la mince coquille_**

****

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle montait, elle se sentait nerveuse et faible. Ne comprenant toujours pas qui pouvait avoir fait cela et encore moins comment, elle s'attendait au pire. Sa mère lui en avait parlé brièvement sans trop de détails la veille, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire des recherches pour trouver une réponse à ses questions. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'étage ou était Bill, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Ginny se dépêcha de sortir et vit son père au loin, qui semblait inquiet sur sa chaise. La dernière fois ou elle le vit aussi démoralisé c'est lorsque Dumbledore est décédé, juste avant que la phase finale de la bataille s'enclenche.

Toute la famille sans exception était rassemblée dans le hall, en ajoutant Harry, Hermione, Luna et Drago. Ginny ne perdit aucune seconde avant de se coller contre Drago, croisant les bras du jeune homme sur sa propre taille. Elle s'en foutait un peu de provoquer, elle avait besoin d'un peu de chaleur. Tout le monde pleurait sauf Ginny, la petite dernière, la plus jeune, celle qui voulait comprendre. Pendant que les autres membres s'interrogeaient sur l'état de santé de l'aîné, elle remuait sans cesse de vieilles conversations échangées avec son frère, son préféré, celui qui la comprenait plus que quiconque. Celui qui avait aussi deviné quelques semaines plus tôt.

Elle entendit vaguement son père parler à Molly, ses frères jumeaux conspirer entre eux et son frère Ron pleurant dans les bras de Charlie. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, il était à présent éveillé mais cet état miraculeux ne pouvait durer… La potion était compliquée mais ne pouvait qu'aider dans un état temporaire. Ginny comprit que le seul remède était trop long à concocter, une puissante potion possédant la vertu d'effacer un sortilège, très difficile à réaliser, tellement en fait qu'une simple erreur pouvait tuer la personne l'ayant préparée. Elle en avait parlé à Bill lorsque le professeur Rogue mourut après avoir essayé de réaliser ce mélange, tentant à ce moment une expérience nouvelle, effacer un sort de mort dirigé vers un certain Albus Dumbledore. Ginny avait repéré l'erreur en se rendant sur les lieux, une racine d'une plante mortelle confondue avec la racine d'un pissenlit, à s'y méprendre facilement. Elle se demandait comment le maître en potion avait pu oublier ce détail.

Bill disait d'ailleurs à sa petite sœur de ne jamais tenter cette expérience, aussi douée soit-elle en matière de potion, car il ne supporterait pas de ne plus l'avoir à ses côtés. Elle sourit à cette pensée mais ne se permit pas de pleurer, cela ne lui aurait rien donné de plus. Il demandait à la voir, mais complètement absorbée dans ses pensées elle n'entendit plus rien. Drago lui serra doucement les mains pour la faire revenir dans la réalité, en pointant la porte de la chambre entrouverte. Elle regarda l'air des autres membres présents, des larmes coulant sur leur visage, et elle passa la porte en la refermant.

« Salut, » dit Bill doucement, si doucement qu'il fallu qu'elle s'approche.

Elle le regarda attentivement, puis en croisant son regard elle sourit, attrapant sa main et la gardant emprisonnée dans la sienne. Elle soupira bruyamment en fermant les yeux.

« Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? » Il lui sourit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Qu'il allait mourir? Elle en était sure… par contre elle ne pouvait lui promettre de ne pas essayer cette potion. Elle lui fit un signe de tête et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau.

« Je ne serai pas loin Gin. Tant que tu penseras à moi je vivrai à travers toi. Et ne laisse pas ton chagrin et ton obstination gagner ton cœur, laisse le soin à quelqu'un de te cajoler. Ne fais pas la même erreur que moi, je t'en supplie. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement en baissant la tête, se rappelant que lui n'avait parlé à personne, son terrible secret n'avait pu être révélé et il s'averra ne jamais vivre le bonheur qu'il aurait du.

« Et tu crois que je trouverai mon courage en me rappelant de tes bras baissés toujours si rapidement? »

« Oui, » dit-il en la fixant. « Tu as les nerfs pour le faire, et je suis persuadée qu'elle t'aime en retour, ça paraît. »

« Il t'aimait aussi tu sais, » dit Ginny en souriant devant son frère, se rappelant d'une conversation entretenue cet été avec ce fameux prétendant d'il y a plusieurs années.

« Peut-être, » dit Bill en se frottant le menton. « Mais je n'étais pas prêt à vivre dans ce monde de préjugés. »

« Ça a changé, » dit-elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches. »

« Il y a dix ans ce n'était pas comme maintenant. Je n'ai pu profiter de ce privilège. »

Bill se raidit et ses yeux firent un tour dans leurs orbites. Il cria au meurtre et Ginny vint se blottir près de lui.

« Compte sur moi Bill, je veillerai au grain, » dit Ginny en sentant sa voix se briser.

« Ne fais rien qui pourrait compromettre ton bonheur, » il arrêta de respirer quelques instants et reprit, dans ses derniers mots, « et ne tente rien, ta vie est trop importante. »

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, » dit Ginny en se fâchant.

« Je t'aime Ginny, » dit Bill en s'éteignant dans les bras de la rousse.

La porte ouvrit à la volée, la famille entra de partout et pleurait, Molly berçait son fils qui venait de rendre l'âme, Hermione était consolée dans les bras de Harry, Luna se tenait sur Drago et ses frères étaient tous ensemble. Ginny se recula pour laisser la place aux autres, elle fixa le cadre de porte et se laissa choir sur la chaise de l'autre côté, attendant que les autres cessent de pleurer et viennent la rejoindre. Elle n'avait rien promis, mais elle n'avait rien demandé non plus… un jour, elle saurait, un point c'est tout. Pour l'instant, ses émotions n'étaient pas au rendez-vous, elle se sentait incapable de pleurer, elle voulait juste tourner la page.

Lorsque les autres vinrent la rejoindre, Hermione était toujours près de Harry, Luna et Drago étaient si proches que n'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'ils formaient un couple. Arthur et Molly se tenaient serrés, les jumeaux avaient un visage terne, eux qui d'habitude ont le sourire tellement facile. Ron et Charlie s'accrochaient et passèrent devant elle. Ginny entra à nouveau dans la chambre et, pendant que les installations se faisaient débrancher, elle s'approcha de son frère et lui prit la main.

« Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber Bill, jamais, » dit-elle. « Je trouverai certainement le moyen de découvrir la vérité et à ce moment je te vengerai. »

Lorsqu'elle revint de l'autre côté, elle vit qu'il ne restait plus personne. Elle reprit les ascenseurs et elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer convenablement à la sortie qu'elle sentit deux mains l'agripper. Sa mère se mit à pleurer dans ses bras et tout le monde la regardait avec colère, seulement Drago avait de la tristesse dans se yeux.

« Ne fais plus jamais peur à ta mère comme ceci. »

Ces simples mots d'accusation dits par son père suffirent pour la blesser profondément. Pourtant quelques minutes auparavant tout le monde semblaient se foutre d'elle et maintenant on lui en voulait parce qu'elle n'avait pas suivi le reste de la famille? Elle fut une fois de plus obligée de retenir les larmes, se disant qu'elle avait assez pleuré dernièrement. La colère des membres de sa famille était du au manque de contrôle dans la situation et surtout de leur peine. Elle serait la pour consoler, aider, mais surtout pas pour pleurer. En guise de réponse elle serra sa mère plus fort et l'emmena avec elle vers la sortie.

x-x-x-x-x

La semaine qui suivit fut très difficile, Harry, Hermione et Luna retournèrent à l'école tandis que Ginny avait obtenu un congé. Molly a passé le plus clair de son temps à dormir, Ron s'enfermait dans sa chambre, Charlie passait un peu de temps aussi à la maison, en profita pour aider dans les tâches ménagères pendant que sa mère se remettait. Arthur n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que de retourner au ministère, mais il prit les deux dernières journées pour préparer les funérailles de son fils, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celles célébrées en milieu moldu, à l'exception que le ministre était celui qui les célébrait.

Ginny avait passé la semaine complète à son appartement, elle y revenait de temps en temps pour y faire le ménage et pour avoir un peu plus d'intimité, sans oublier que cet endroit était moins accessible pour Hermione, alors lorsqu'elle avait besoin de faire le point, elle y venait sans être dérangée. Elle avait mis un sort d'anti-transplanage, un peu dans le même principe qu'à Poudlard, alors les gens qui venaient lui rendre visite devaient tranplaner dans le couloir et non directement à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Elle n'avait quitté son lit que très peu, mais son cerveau avait tellement été actif qu'une douzaine d'heures de sommeil par jour était maintenant nécessaires. Personne ne sembla douter un seul instant qu'elle remuait sans cesse les mêmes paroles, et que les mêmes images se répercutaient à une vitesse folle dans sa tête.

Il y a dix ans, Bill était étudiant à Poudlard, encore jeune, et il savait depuis peu qu'il était homosexuel. Il tomba amoureux d'un étudiant, un jeune homme du même âge, travaillant aujourd'hui dans le même domaine. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais jamais il aurait été tenté l'expérience de l'amour avec lui, prétendant que tout le monde lui en voudrait, qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour affronter les préjugés. Il se maria avec Fleur Delacour pour se prouver qu'il pouvait être normal, mais il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Lorsqu'il vit que sa sœur avait les mêmes tendances, il s'ouvrit pour la première fois de sa vie, et les vieilles blessures refirent surface, le faisant pleurer jour après jour. C'est après cette troublante discussion que Ginny commença à être plus contrariée, mais maintenant elle acceptait qu'elle était amoureuse d'Hermione. Le seul hic, c'est que contrairement à ce que son frère croyait, Ginny était persuadée qu'Hermione ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Elle n'aurait pas agi de la sorte à la suite de cette nuit passée juste avant la mort de Bill.

Pour qu'un maximum de personnes puissent être présentes aux funérailles, celles ci étaient célébrées le samedi suivant, au cimetière magique situé près de Pré au Lard. Tout le monde savait que Ginny était la plus proche de son frère, et pourtant personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de son état mental. Elle n'avait toujours pas versé une seule larme depuis le samedi soir fatal, le soir où elle s'était laissée aller dans les bras d'Hermione et de Drago. Elle avait également trouvée étrange que son ami ne lui ait même pas donné signe de vie, de la part d'Hermione ce n'était guère surprenant mais venant de lui, c'était anormal. Il faut dire qu'elle avait refusé de répondre à la porte de son appartement plusieurs fois, mettant même un puissant sort d'insonorisation pour ne rien entendre de ce que les gens auraient pu lui crier de l'autre côté de la porte. Si le cœur de sa pauvre mère flanchait, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Le samedi matin venu, elle n'était pas certaine d'aller aux funérailles, elle aurait voulu se recueillir seule devant la tombe, sans attirer les regards. Elle s'était néanmoins préparée, au cas ou elle changerait d'idée. Lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle respira profondément, se battant contre son propre cœur à l'idée de pleurer ou non. Elle sentit un courant d'air frais et un vent glacial, pourtant aucune fenêtre n'était ouverte. En ouvrant les yeux, son frère se tenait devant elle, le sourire aux lèvres, portant la même jaquette d'hôpital qu'à sa mort. Elle cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle rêvait mais lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de son frère traverser les siennes, le froid si intense qu'elle ressentit lui rappela qu'elle était bien éveillée.

« Tu dois arrêter de penser et vivre Gin, » dit-il en souriant. « Ne fais pas comme moi, le temps est précieux.

« Tu es un fantôme? » Ginny voulait changer de sujet.

« Non, » dit Bill en soupirant. « Mon âme s'en va rejoindre le ciel dans quelques minutes. J'ai passé la semaine à vous regarder agir et tu es la personne qui a le plus besoin d'aide. »

« Arrête Bill, » dit Ginny en croisant les bras. « Maman passe son temps à pleurer, papa ne sait plus ou donner de la tête, Ron s'est renfermé et les jumeaux ne rient plus. »

« Leurs cœurs ne sont pas aussi tourmentés que le tien ma sœur. »

Ginny regarda partout sauf près du fauteuil ou était situé son frère. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui disait ça… Pourtant elle était aussi normale que les autres, avec un peu plus de temps de réflexion nécessaire. Elle ne souffrait que d'un amour non partagé.

« Pour ton information, » continuait Bill, « son cœur est mêlé, elle est un peu comme toi, analysant tout ce qu'elle ne peut expliquer. »

« Oh Bill s'il te plaît veux tu changer de sujet! »

Il la regarda tendrement, en lui soufflant un baiser, se fondant doucement dans la lumière blanche derrière lui. _Tu me manqueras mon frère,_ pensait Ginny.

« Toi aussi chérie, » dit-il en la regardant. « Prends soin de toi et de la famille, ne te caches pas ainsi. »

_Parce que tu pouvais même m'entendre penser?_

« Oui… »

_Tu aurais quand même du dire au revoir aux autres._

« Je l'ai fait d'une façon subtile, pas comme toi, qui était trop concentrée sur je ne sais quoi. »

Voyant la lumière aspirer son frère pour de bon, Ginny sourit, _bonne chance Bill, je t'aime._

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Tu réussiras. »

Lorsque la lumière disparut, aspirant Bill avec elle, Ginny sentit un grand vide en elle, enleva le sort d'insonorisation sur la porte et se laissa choir sur le fauteuil ou elle était assise. Un coup à la porte attira son attention, trouvant très bizarre la coïncidence. Elle se leva et elle fut très surprise d'y voir un jeune homme brun, l'air complètement perdu et les yeux humides. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'attira dans la maison et le fit asseoir ou était situé son frère quelques minutes auparavant. Il lui parla doucement, de ce qu'il aurait du faire il y a plusieurs années déjà.

« Denis, je suis désolée. »

« C'est moi qui devrait l'être, » dit-il. J'aurais du lui dire avant, nous aurions été plus heureux. Je me fous des préjugés Ginny, je l'aimais comme un fou ton frère. J'aurais pu lui décrocher la lune, faire ses quatre volontés pour lui montrer que je l'aimais. Ça m'a pris trop de temps à le réaliser. »

« Il est trop tard pour les regrets Denis, » dit Ginny qui le regardait pleurer. « Concentre toi sur l'avenir. »

Il l'avait déjà fait. Contrairement à elle ou à son frère, Denis s'était trouvé un compagnon il y a six mois et ils étaient près d'une relation durable. L'amour n'était pas aussi fort qu'avec Bill mais il saurait s'y faire et au fur et à mesure que le temps avancerait le cœur grandirait.

« Je ne veux pas l'emmener aux funérailles de Bill mais je veux y aller, » dit-il en la fixant. « Je pensais qu'en venant ici nous aurions pu nous y rendre et… »

« Je ne crois pas y aller Denis, » dit Ginny en fixant le sol.

« Ton frère mérite cette attention Gin, fais le pour lui. »

Elle hésitait, comment se rendre là sans pour autant briser son pacte et ne pas pleurer? Elle voulait rester forte auprès des siens aussi. Le fait d'y aller la ferait voir tout plein de gens qu'elle ne voulait pas forcément voir tout de suite.

« Je reviens. »

Elle se dirigea à toute vitesse vers sa toilette, y entra et se laissa tomber près du bain. Elle entendit une voix, tout bas, provenant de son intérieur.

« Fais le pour toi Gin, oublie les autres. »

Elle sourit, se peigna et retourna dans le salon.

« On part dans cinq minutes, » dit-elle à Denis.

SsSsSsSsSsS

Le ciel était lumineux, les oiseaux gazouillaient et Ginny restait en retrait de la scène. Un tombeau noir, Neville prononçant des paroles, des tas de sorciers qu'elle connaissait et d'autres inconnus se tenaient debout, habillés de noir. Molly, en pleurs, s'agrippait tant bien que mal à Arthur, qui laissait libre cours à ses larmes lui aussi. Katie et Ron étaient non loin, il était difficile de voir les jumeaux habillés uniformément, d'une seule couleur. Charlie et Percy s'épaulaient, Harry et Lavande se tenaient la main, Luna et Collin regardaient en direction de Drago, agenouillé devant Parvati pour lui donner un mouchoir. Hermione était assise, les yeux rougis, le mouchoir près du nez et la main tremblante. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire, allant à merveille avec son teint plus basané.

Il y avait plusieurs personnes du ministère, sans doute venus pour appuyer Arthur dans son drame, des anciens collègues de classe à Poudlard, certains professeurs, dont McGonagall qui semblait plus perdue que jamais. Denis quitta ses côtés pour se diriger vers les membres de Gringotts et Fleur Delacour, la « prétendante » de Bill. Ginny ne pouvait s'imaginer pire scénario, regarder son frère descendre sous terre est une expérience assez traumatisante. Elle lutta pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne plus regarder les personnes qui lui tenait tant à cœur. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'un être aussi aimé que Bill pouvait se trouver à quelque part dans le sol, son âme errant dans le paradis là haut, veillant sur tous les membres de sa famille.

Lorsque Molly vit que sa fille était au loin, elle avait fait un mouvement pour s'éloigner et aller la rejoindre mais son mari la retint. Tout comme sa femme, il avait vu sa fille s'approcher mais ne tentait pas d'aller à sa rencontre. Il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps, qu'elle avait de la peine et ne savait pas trop comment réagir, après tout, elle était le membre de la famille que Bill préférait, alors elle devait certainement être moins forte intérieurement qu'elle n'en laissait paraître. Il dit tout bas à l'oreille de Molly le pourquoi qu'il la retenait et elle comprit, adressant à la rousse un joli sourire rempli de compassion.

À la fin, les gens s'en retournaient tranquillement, laissant à la famille proche le dernier mot avant que le corps retourne sous terre. Ginny n'avait toujours pas avancé d'un pas, figée par la peur et l'émotion. Ce fut d'abord Harry et Hermione qui s'approchèrent, firent un signe de croix et s'en allèrent, suivi rapidement de Drago et de Luna. Ils attendirent que tous les autres fassent de même avant de finalement s'en aller loin de ce lieu. Arthur fut le dernier à passer, laissant sa main s'appuyer sur la tombe pendant un certain bout de temps avant de reprendre son chemin. Au lieu de se diriger vers les autres, il fit signe à Ginny d'avancer et il la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait les émotions à fleur de peau mais ne pleura pas, se contentant de caresser le dos de son père. Il la regarda et lui sourit avant de retourner voir les autres. Ginny profita de cette occasion pour se rendre directement à la tombe, portée mécaniquement par ses jambes, se demandant si elles allaient tenir le coup.

Elle déposa une main timidement sur le cercueil en métal, puis elle fut prit d'un violent mal. Elle s'agenouilla et les chutes commencèrent à couler. Elle pleurait abondamment, seule, recueillie sur son frère, car plus jamais elle ne serait aussi « près » de lui physiquement à l'avenir. Elle se mit à hurler comme jamais, prise de violents sanglots et de frissons, grelottant et aussi fragile que du verre.

Non loin de là, les quatorze autres entendirent les plaintes déchirantes sans pouvoir rajouter quoi que ce soit. Drago comprenait la peine de son amie mais était sidéré par l'émotion, ne sachant quoi faire. Molly pleurait à nouveau dans les bras d'Arthur et les autres ne purent rien faire d'autre que de regarder l'horrible spectacle. Les yeux chargés de larmes, une seule personne se mit à marcher vers Ginny, ignorant complètement ce que les autres pourraient dire, l'appel de l'amitié s'était fait sentir très fortement.

Hermione mit ses mains sur les épaules de Ginny, qui se détendit sur le coup. Malheureusement, cela ne pouvait durer, elle se raidit rapidement avant de bondir debout, elle regarda la brunette avec du venin dans les yeux, la rage et la colère se mêlant à la peine et la souffrance qu'elle avait soudainement éprouvée. Elle se recula et trébucha sur une roche, mais elle ne quittait pas Hermione du regard.

« Ne t'approche pas Hermione Granger, » dit Ginny en pointant son index vers elle. « Laisse moi tranquille. »

Mais Hermione n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Elle marchait en direction de son amie, cette dernière reculant à chaque fois qu'une nouvelle tentative était faite.

« Mione écoute moi, » dit Ginny en paniquant. « Tu vas retourner avec les autres et… »

« Non maintenant tu vas m'écouter Ginny Weasley. » Hermione était furieuse, elle devait aider son amie à canaliser sa colère et laisser sortir sa peine.

« Je t'avertis une dernière fois, » la rousse avait sorti sa baguette. « Je suis capable de t'expédier à plus de cent lieues de moi. »

« Je reste là Gin, que tu le veuilles ou pas. Tout le monde à le droit de souffrir et d'avoir de la peine, toi compris. Laisse partir cette boule dans la gorge qui te tracasse depuis tant de mois déjà. Je ne te reconnais plus, ou est la petite Ginny fonceuse et ricaneuse? Laisse couler les larmes, je t'en supplie. »

Ginny semblait considérer les arguments d'Hermione mais refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle baissa sa baguette puis se mit à parler doucement.

« Je ne peux pas Hermione, je dois rester forte, » ses larmes coulaient sans aucun effort à présent. « Je dois aider les autres, je… »

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Hermione souriait et s'approchait. Lorsqu'elle sentait que Ginny secouait de plus en plus et qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de difficulté à parler, elle comprit que sa stratégie avait marché. Lorsqu'elle referma ses bras derrière le dos de son amie, la roussette se mit à pleurer comme une enfant. Elle prit le thorax d'Hermione comme oreiller et s'accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. En se fermant ainsi de tout, elle avait oublié que l'essentiel était de communiquer et de vivre chaque seconde, comme son frère lui avait dit.

Il avait raison, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. La vie était trop courte pour se faire du soucis sur tout, attendre qu'une occasion se présente et surtout pour se morfondre pour des choses du passé. Hermione la ramenait près des autres, sans la lâcher ni chercher à la consoler. Elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps et de repos, d'une personne en qui elle avait confiance et qui serait toujours là. Drago s'approcha des deux filles et caressa doucement la joue de Ginny, qui réagit au contact en laissant le regard de ses yeux bleus vides pénétrer dans celui de son ami, grisâtre. Elle demeura fermement accrochée aux bras d'Hermione, et c'est dans cette position qu'elle entra au Terrier, avec les membres de sa famille. Hermione voulu partir à Poudlard mais le regard si intense de son amie lui dictait de rester et de s'occuper d'elle. Après tout, ils auraient certainement un professeur capable de prendre sa place pour une journée ou deux, car l'occasion de comprendre enfin pourquoi Ginny était comme ça était à portée de main. Sur cette pensée, elle ferma les yeux, bien couchée dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, la professeur de potion dans les bras.

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Un autre chapitre terminé! Je fais toujours mon possible pour vous donner cela rapidement mais j'ai certains contretemps... J'ai eu la même réaction que Ginny quand quelqu'un près de moi est décédé et j'ai eu toutes les difficultés du monde à revenir sur terre… Parfois les tuiles tombent toutes en même temps !**

**Reviews acceptées !**

**Julie**


	11. La face cachée de la monnaie

**Coucou!**

**Il se passe de drôles de choses, en particulier vers la fin du chapitre, mais vous comprendrez bien vite que ce que vous attendiez s'en vient encore plus vite que je le croyais moi-même! Enjoy!**

_**CHAPITRE 10**_

_**La face cachée de la monnaie**_

Octobre était passé, les pleurs laissant tranquillement la place aux légers sourires, puis aux rires, les feuilles tombant de plus en plus et le froid débutait. Les premiers flocons étaient tombés mais la température encore instable n'ont pu faire profiter cette mince couche blanche, cela fondait à mesure. Elles s'étaient retrouvées sous l'arbre lors de cette première tombée, Luna, Hermione et Ginny, unies comme jamais elles ne l'avaient été. C'était difficile de ne pas être de bonne humeur, les élèves profitaient d'une journée de congé et les professeurs pouvaient en profiter pour faire ce qu'ils ne pouvaient faire en temps normal, c'est à dire passer une journée complète en semaine à s'amuser comme des enfants.

Ginny regardait le lac et le ciel au loin, se disant que son frère était quelque part là haut, voyant la neige avant elle. Plus jeune, elle se souvenait lorsque la première neige était tombée au courant de la nuit et que Bill venait la chercher dans son lit pour la faire habiller et s'amuser dans la neige en se lançant des boules et en dansant sur ce tapis blanc. L'approche de Noel lui faisait peur, sa famille serait décimée pour la première fois, en terme de mortalité du moins. Sa mère avait repris des couleurs mais elle ne s'était pas encore complètement remis du décès de son plus vieux fils. Elle pouvait le comprendre, comment une mère pouvait guérir de la mort de son propre fils si elle même, la sœur, ne pouvait totalement s'en défaire en pensée?

Elle se retourna car elle venait d'entendre quelqu'un crier, un petit cri strident de surprise. Elle vit la moue d'Hermione, les deux bras appuyés sur sa taille et le regard perçant, sans manquer le franc rire de Luna à l'autre bout. Elle venait d'atteindre Hermione sur le côté du visage avec une boule de neige et son rire fut contagieux, Ginny qui sourit à la vue du spectacle. Hermione reprit rapidement du gallon en fabriquant sa propre boule et la lança sur Ginny. Cette dernière fut stupéfaite mais répliqua à son tour, laissant place à une grande bataille de boule de neige. Le temps était doux, la neige était plutôt collante mais Luna fut la cible déterminé d'Hermione qui se cachait derrière l'arbre et Ginny en profitait pour admirer le spectacle de plus loin. Ses deux amies avaient été très importantes dernièrement et elle ne les remercierait jamais assez.

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée le lendemain des funérailles, elle avait d'abord regardé Hermione d'une drôle de façon puis avait sourit, voyant que son amie voulait l'aider dans ce moment si triste. Elle se comptait chanceuse d'avoir une personne sur qui elle pouvait compter, même si cette dernière semblait ne pas partager ses sentiments amoureux. Elle croyait qu'en se contentant de son amitié elle pourrait vivre heureuse toute sa vie car elle serait toujours près d'elle, quoi qu'il arrive. C'était bien beau au début, mais malheureusement pour la rousse ses sentiments ne stagnaient pas sur place.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle pouvait de moins en moins détacher son regard de la brunette, quoi qu'il arrive elle réussissait à remarquer un petit détail insignifiant aux yeux de tout le monde mais qui la faisait rougir. Son pouls s'accélérait encore plus vite à chaque fois qu'elle mettait un vêtement qui découvrait un peu une partie de son corps et lorsqu'elle croise son regard elle se sentait toujours fondre. Elle voyait également Hermione parler à beaucoup de gens, des jeunes garçons de septième année qui semblait vouloir la connaître plus et son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines. Certes Hermione avait droit au bonheur mais elle ne pouvait pas encore se faire avec la réalité, si parfois son amie trouvait l'amour elle ne sait pas du tout comment elle le prendrait. Il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, et les quelques heures qu'elle passait en sa compagnie étaient agréables, et cela lui changeait les idées par rapport à son frère.

Ginny s'était rapprochée énormément de Luna, qui lui disait de faire un pas et de voir comment tout pouvait aller. Luna était plus directe, moins réfléchie mais plus poussée vers l'action, et sa grande gueule avait presque fait gâcher le tout une fois, dans une salle de classe, alors que Ginny bavait presque sur le plancher à regarder Hermione virevolter en métamorphosant des objets. Son cher Drago remportait à nouveau la palme d'or, elle le voyait encore à chaque semaine et il lui était d'une grande aide. Il ne venait pas toujours seul, Parvati le suivait régulièrement, ayant eu vent du rapprochement soudain des deux amis. Elle n'avait cependant rien à craindre puisque leur amitié datait d'il y a plus longtemps que son histoire d'amour.

Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, elle vit une boule de neige devant les yeux mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'éviter. Le résultat fut qu'elle tomba sous l'impact de la surprise et de la neige mouillée dans les yeux. Hermione l'aida à se relever et les trois acolytes se dirigèrent au château bras dessus bras dessous. Les journées raccourcissaient de plus en plus et la température diminuait aussi rapidement que la clarté du jour disparaissait. L'estomac de Ginny lui rappela qu'il était temps d'aller à la grande salle alors que sa figure lui commandait de se rendre immédiatement dans sa chambre.

Le soir venu, Luna et Hermione passèrent par la chambre de Ginny, elles voulaient aller danser à quelque part à Pré au Lard. Elles se heurtèrent à un mur, car il n'y avait personne dans la chambre. Après avoir fait une fouille entière du château, les deux filles se dirigèrent vers Pré au Lard, sans Ginny, car la soirée avançait.

Assise en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch, la roussette avait fait apparaître une chaise longue et un feu magique dans ses mains qu'elle tenait près d'elle pour ne pas faire de lumière et ainsi la faire repérer. Elle avait besoin de quelques moments de solitude, même si elle devait fuir ses amies quelquefois. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'à ce moment son frère vienne lui rendre une visite à l'école, comme il avait parfois l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle était encore étudiante. Ils se fixaient rendez-vous sur le terrain et il pratiquait un sort de désillusion pour les rendre tous les deux invisibles aux yeux de tout le monde. Ginny n'était pas très habile dans ce genre de sorts, elle arrivait à le faire mais elle préférait rester tranquillement assise à la vue des autres, qui ne la remarquaient même pas de toute façon.

Ses deux premiers mois comme professeur s'étaient très bien déroulés, elle réussissait à obtenir l'attention des élèves sans faire trop d'effort car elle avait le moyen de rendre son cours plus intéressant que son prédécesseur des cinq premières années d'études. Ses amis étaient tous très près d'elle et personne ne semblait être de mauvais poil ou en mauvais état, seul Neville ne parvenait toujours pas à se ressaisir à cent pour cent. Sa famille se remettait tant bien que mal des derniers sombres événements, alors pourquoi elle était encore dans cet état? Elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule et aussi entourée de monde à la fois, partagée entre l'envie de courir partout et de prendre le premier passant ou de rester tranquille à attendre que la flamme de sa vie vienne la chercher, chose qu'elle doutait depuis un bon moment.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et en se retournant, la vue d'Hermione et de Luna, main dans la main et une bouteille dans l'autre, lui donnait une drôle d'impression mais elle n'en faisait pas un cas. Depuis combien de temps était-elle assise ici au juste?

« Tu as manqué la reine de la séduction Ginny, » dit Luna en se tenant sur Hermione pour ne pas tomber.

Ginny les écoutait parler sans trop porter attention, elle ne voulait pas vraiment savoir qui avait été la dernière personne à s'attirer les foudres d'Hermione. Lorsque son amie boit, elle s'en prend toujours à quelqu'un, en lui reprochant à peu près n'importe quel geste ou habillement de la part de l'autre. Elle jouait machinalement avec la fermeture éclair de son manteau mais son attention fut rapportée aux filles car elle avait entendu les mots Hermione et embrasser dans la même phrase.

« Tu aurais du voir son visage après le coup Gin, » dit Luna en riant.

« Il était trop drôle pour ne pas faire de cas sur lui, » dit Hermione en se faisant apparaître une chaise pour elle aussi.

Ginny en appris plus long, en écoutant tout cette fois. Hermione et Luna dansaient ensemble et un garçon est venu s'ajouter au groupe. Hermione l'a embrassé dans un élan passionnel et tout le monde présent applaudissait. Ginny avait le sang qui bouillonnait dans ses veines, cette fois elle savait quel était le sentiment qu'elle ressentait, de la pure jalousie. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était assise ici, à attendre que quelqu'un vienne la chercher alors que son amie se faisait embrasser par n'importe qui. Elle ne pouvait pas penser qu'Hermione, la plus intelligente sorcière qu'elle connaisse, se laissait séduire aussi facilement alors que ses propres tentatives, bien que beaucoup plus discrètes, s'étaient toujours mal terminées pour elle. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle se leva, fit disparaître sa chaise avant de foncer vers le château. Ses amies étaient dans un état un peu trop avancé pour la suivre convenablement.

En entrant, quelques têtes se retournèrent sur son passage, des étudiants de septième années car les autres à cette heure étaient dans leur dortoir respectif. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se diriger vers sa chambre, elle emprunta le passage secret qui menait jusqu'à pré au Lard et par la suite, lorsqu'elle atteint le sous sol du magasin Zonko elle transplanna devant chez elle. En se regardant dans le miroir, elle constata que ses yeux étaient rouges, que des traces de larmes étaient visibles sur ses joues, surtout qu'elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'elle avait pleuré. Ce soir là, elle prit beaucoup de temps avant de se mettre au lit, ouvrit quelques bouteilles de bierrabeurre et ne se rendit même pas compte que quelqu'un était entré. Elle avait oublié de barrer la porte lorsqu'elle était entrée, se concentrant sur sa rage.

À son réveil, elle fut très surprise de se retrouver nue dans son lit, et surtout de sentir une main sur son ventre. Elle se retourna et vit le visage endormi de Drago, un sourire sur le visage. Elle se pencha et lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres, souriant à son tour. Il se réveilla doucement et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il changea d'attitude, il semblait contrarié.

« Ginny, qu'est-ce qui se passe? J'étais mort d'inquiétude quand Luna m'a dit que tu étais nulle part au château, alors je suis venu ici rapidement. Je suis très content que tu aies oublier de barrer, sinon je n'aurais jamais pu t'empêcher de te frapper toi-même avec une bouteille en vitre. »

Ginny était embarrassée, elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Elle avait été très loin, elle voulait être seule et avec quelqu'un en même temps, mais se frapper soi-même, elle n'aurait jamais pu penser à ça. Elle décida de continuer à jouer la carte de la franchise avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, elle lui avoua tout, jusqu'à la raison pour laquelle elle s'était déplacée ici.

« Tu ne t'attends pas à ce qu'elle vienne te sauter dans les bras tout de même, » demanda Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« J'avoue que je ne suis pas très démonstrative, » dit Ginny d'un ton autoritaire, « mais moi au moins je ne fais pas faire des accroires à n'importe qui. »

« Elle ne faisait que s'amuser Gin, elle n'a même pas son numéro, » dit Drago en lui frottant les épaules.

« Parce qu'elle t'en parle maintenant? C'est nouveau, » dit Ginny en se retournant face à sa fenêtre.

« J'ai mes sources, » dit Drago, souriant.

« Je me demande bien de qui tu tiens toujours tes informations, » dit Ginny sans quitter sa fenêtre de vue. « Que tu sois presque Auror ne change rien au fait que tu sais te débrouiller comme un pro, tu as toujours été comme ça. »

« Je dois t'avouer que l'idée d'Hermione en cinquième année fut très pratique, Luna a créé le même sort sur une pièce d'argent, dans le même principe que durant le temps de l'Armée de Dumbledore. C'est comme ça que nous communiquons ensemble. »

« Ne me dis pas que vous échangez sur moi et que vous m'épiez? »

« Non, surtout pas, » dit Drago en s'approchant d'elle. « Comme tu nous inquiétais beaucoup, nous avons décidé de garder un œil sur toi, juste au cas où. Tu es une personne très sensible Gin, et personne ne mérite de te faire du mal. »

« T'inquiètes pas avec ça, le temps fait toujours bien les choses, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrai penser à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Je m'inquiète pour le mal qu'elle te fait Ginny, mais je sais que tu es intelligente et que tu t'en remettras. Le seul problème, c'est que tu ne pourras jamais oublier celle qui te fais plus de mal jour après jour. »

« Et de qui s'agit-il? » Ginny défiait le regard de Drago.

« De toi. »

Elle ne rajouta pas un seul mot, se contenta de se retourner à nouveau vers la fenêtre. _Tu m'en fais baver Hermione, je te jures,_ pensait Ginny. Elle était partagée entre l'idée positive que ses amis la protégeait et le côté négatif, soit que ses amis l'épiaient, comme si elle ne pouvait pas prendre soin d'elle même. Elle aurait besoin de clarifier la situation avec Luna, demain il y avait un match de Quidditch, Serpentard contre Poufsouffle et comme ce n'était pas la maison de ni l'une ni l'autre des deux professeurs, ils ne sont pas obligés d'y assister. En fait, il n'y a pas d'obligation à aller voir le Quidditch, mais c'est mieux si le directeur de la maison est présent, comme loyauté. Aujourd'hui, elle allait passer son samedi avec Drago, à ne penser à rien d'autre qu'eux. Ils devaient aller rejoindre Parvati à la boutique et ensuite aller magasiner. C'était maintenant devenu une très bonne amie de Ginny, après avoir réglé le malentendu qui régnait à cause de Drago. En fait, il n'avait jamais aimé personne autant que Parvati et il le laissait souvent entendre à Ginny, ne jalousant que l'amour que les deux personnes portent entre elles et non à cause de son meilleur ami.

Arrivés au magasin, Parvati vint rapidement à leur rencontre, les étreignant chacun leur tour. Elle dit doucement dans l'oreille de Ginny qu'Hermione était dans la boutique, ce qui fit rapidement rougir la rousse. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer maintenant avec elle, surtout après l'incident de la veille, mais elle se doutait si elle s'en souvenait, son état était très avancé lorsqu'elle s'était présenté au terrain de Quidditch. Parvati était au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans le cœur de la plus jeune Weasley et elle avait cru bon de l'avertir avant qu'elles ne tombent face à face. Drago lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur du magasin, en disant à sa petite amie de venir les rejoindre à la fin de son quart de travail, soit dans une trentaine de minutes.

Les deux acolytes se rendirent donc vers le magasin des deux frères jumeaux, place où Ginny allait enfin avoir l'occasion de rire sans penser à quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle vit Georges derrière le comptoir, elle vint l'embrasser et il sourit à la vue de sa sœur qui semblait mieux aller. La famille entière se demandait comment la cadette se sentait puisqu'ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles depuis longtemps, mais Harry avait prit la peine d'envoyer des hiboux de temps en temps. Ron vivait toujours chez sa mère, qui semblait vouloir le garder avec elle, étant le seul enfant à la maison. Katie y venait régulièrement et Molly était contente de parler avec quelqu'un de la gente féminine, à défaut de pouvoir engager une conversation avec sa fille.

En écoutant les échos de sa famille par ses deux frères, Ginny eut des remords, elle savait bien qu'elle les avait délaissé dernièrement, se concentrant sur ses tâches à l'école et surtout tenter de reprendre le dessus sur l'élue de son cœur._ Hermione sort de ma tête,_ se dit Ginny, qui tenait à passer une journée sans penser à la personne qui s'amusait à torturer son organe vital. Elle tenterait au courant de la semaine prochaine d'aller rendre visite à sa mère, parce que par la suite ce sera plus difficile, les examens allaient commencer, soit surveillance et correction. Fred la tira de ses pensées lorsqu'il la vit et la poussa vers le derrière de la boutique. Il lui montra la toute nouvelle collection de gants, qui permettait à la personne qui les portait de représenter l'animal de son choix par sa pensée et le gant se transformait instantanément en cet animal. Elle s'émerveilla encore du génie qui habitait le cerveau de ses frères, qui pourraient facilement résoudre des tonnes de problèmes. Les frères et la sœur avaient ce même trait, l'intelligence, mais Ginny se disait que cela ne sert à rien d'être la plus intelligente si elle est si nulle en amour. Après tout, le cerveau et le cœur sont des organes séparés, et s'il fallait toujours raisonner elle devrait se faire avec ce que les gens pensent correct, soit tenter d'annihiler son sentiment d'amour envers une fille alors qu'elle l'est elle-même. Pour cela, elle remercie le ciel que le cœur et le cerveau ne soient pas directement connectés. Elle ne pourrait jamais en comprendre le fonctionnement mais au moins elle allait les écouter, et même si la situation crie au désespoir, son cœur est rempli de cet amour brûlant non partagé.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s

Il faisait un temps plutôt frais à l'extérieur et le soleil brillait de tout ses feux, la température idéale pour un match de Quidditch. Ginny avait donné rendez vous à Luna dans la salle sur demande, endroit idéal pour ne pas se faire déranger et surtout repérer. Elle prit une grande inspiration, pensant à en droit calme et détendu, propice à la conversation. En entrant, elle fit un léger sourire, elle ne savait pas que ses pensées allait recréer une partie de la bibliothèque, des étagères près des murs et une seule table, en plein milieu, avec deux beaux grands fauteuils aux extrémités. Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux titres de livres et fut surprise d'y voir des sujets très variés, allant aux livres d'histoire de Poudlard jusqu'aux grands romans d'amour moldus. Elle s'agenouilla car un titre capta son attention, il s'agissait d'un très gros bouquin sur les différents philtres d'amour. Curieuse, elle mit le livre sur la table et il s'ouvrit magiquement, les pages déroulant jusqu'à une photo compromettante de deux filles s'embrassant.

Elle ne put lire très longtemps l'article car elle vit Luna s'avancer, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle ferma le livre rapidement mais elle fut trahie car la couverture s'illuminait et son amie put lire le titre, avec un rictus aigu.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais, » dit Luna en faisant un clin d'œil, « mais je vois que tu voulais une variété de sujet. »

« J'ai seulement demandé un endroit calme, » reprochait Ginny.

« Calme et facile à découvrir en même temps. »

« Désolé, » dit Ginny en baissant les yeux, « avec tout le monde sur le terrain cela me surprendrait que le concierge veule entrer à nouveau dans une bibliothèque. C'est plutôt génial comme idée non ? »

« Ça me rappelle justement une certaine personne, » dit Luna en s'assoyant en face de Ginny.

« Très drôle, » dit Ginny en replaçant le livre dans la bibliothèque.

Luna la regarda dans les yeux puis son sourire devint un air un peu plus sérieux. Ginny se sentait un peu mal à l'aise de demander à son amie d'arrêter de l'épier avec Drago mais elle était aussi touchée par l'action.

« Alors tu voulais me parler de quoi, » dit Luna. « Encore d'elle ? »

« Drago m'a expliqué ce que vous faisiez, » dit Ginny. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de toujours garder un œil sur moi. »

« Tout d'abord sache que c'était une excellente idée vu les circonstances, » Luna vint s'agenouiller et prit la main de Ginny. « Il aurait pu arriver des choses graves, et le seul moyen que tu ne te doutes de rien était de faire croire aux hiboux. Gin, nous voulons ton bonheur, un point c'est tout. »

« Drago m'a déjà répété ça plusieurs fois, je comprends mais sachez que je dois faire tout mon cheminement seule, » Ginny regarda ailleurs.

« Te faire mal toi même n'est pas compris dans le contrat, » dit Luna en prenant le menton de son amie, la forçant ainsi à la regarder dans les yeux. « Ginny, arrête de te ronger les sangs, va lui parler, dis lui ce que tu ressens, comme ça tu seras fixée et tu pourras passer à autre chose si… »

« Si quoi, » demanda Ginny en élevant le ton, « si elle ne veut pas de moi ? Cela vous arrangerais hein ? Vous n'auriez plus besoin de me couver et j'aurais ainsi perdu une amitié très chère à mes yeux. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire Gin, » dit Luna en lui souriant, « tu sais très bien qu'Hermione peut arriver et t'expliquer le pourquoi elle ne t'aime pas et ne pas faire perdre votre amitié quand même. »

Ginny se leva et se frotta les bras. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer, elle ne pourrait jamais survivre si l'amitié entre elle et Hermione était brisée, mais elle ne pourrait pas survivre non plus si elle continuait de fréquenter ainsi son amie et la voir dans d'autres bras que les siens. Elle se mit à pleurer doucement, en sentant les bras de Luna se refermer autour de sa taille.

« Nous t'aimons Ginny, » dit Luna, « nous ne voulons pas te faire de mal, nous ne sommes là que pour t'aider. Fais toi confiance. »

« Me faire confiance ? » Ginny fit volte face et croisa le regard de Luna. Elle était maintenant prête à bondir. « Je me fais suffisamment confiance pour savoir que j'aime Hermione Luna, et que peu importe ce qui arrivera,je ne pourrai jamais me contenter que de sa simple amitié en la voyant dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'en peux plus, je ne suis plus capable d'entendre parler de ses soirées comme celle du vendredi, son sourire me rend malade. »

Luna vint prendre son amie dans ses bras et la força à s'asseoir sur le sol. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et la berça, laissant libre cours aux larmes de Ginny.

« N'oublie jamais que je suis là pour toi Ginny, tu es pour moi ma meilleure amie. C'est normal que je veuille veiller sur toi. »

« Je comprends, » dit Ginny à travers ses larmes, « je sais que vous voulez mon bien, et je sais aussi que sans elle cela serait terriblement difficile. »

Luna se releva et offrit sa main pour aider son amie à se relever, la prenant ensuite dans ses bras et lui disant qu'elle espérait à quelque part dans le cœur d'Hermione une petite affection réciproque, non seulement d'amitié. Elle lui confia également qu'elle l'avait vu agir mais elle se comportait de la même façon avec un peu tout le monde, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas l'air insensible aux allures de son amie roussette. Ginny ria et s'essuya les larmes avant de quitter bras dessus bras dessous avec Luna.

Derrière la deuxième rangée de livres, en se relevant et titubant légèrement, elle était totalement désemparée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle attendit que la porte se referme avant de s'asseoir à son tour sur le grand fauteuil et se mit à sourire, elle n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que quelqu'un allait entrer dans sa bibliothèque, elle qui venait y corriger des travaux de temps en temps. C'est sous le choc qu'Hermione constata qu'elle était finalement contente de voir que la visite de ses deux amies avait apporté une drôle de nouvelle. Elle se détendit et sortit ses copies d'examen avant de commencer la correction des devoirs, non sans se rappeler chacun des mots dits par Ginny et Luna.

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Hermione sait… maintenant il reste a savoir si elle va agir avec cette information qu'elle a… Au fait, elle va peut être se demander auparavant si elle ne ressentirait pas la même chose de son côté ? Je vous garantis que vous aller aimer le prochain chapitre !**

**Bye bye**

**Reviews acceptées**

**Kermittounette**


	12. Sous les branches

**Hé bonjour!**

**Après 4 jours d'essai pour poster, j'ai enfin réussi!**

**Bon, dans ce chapitre, je ne dis rien de plus mais… vous allez aimer! Préparatifs de Noël en vue!**

_**CHAPITRE 11**_

_**Sous les branches**_

La neige a finalement fait son apparition pour y rester, le mois de décembre amenant aussi le temps froid et les journées de plus en plus courtes. Il ne restait que quatre semaines avant le congé du temps des fêtes et le bal aurait lieu deux jours avant de partir. Quelques élèves avaient donnés leur noms pour rester, les professeurs qui partaient se rejoignaient pour la plupart au terrier pour y fêter. Ginny voyait arriver ce moment avec beaucoup de plaisir et de délivrance, car ces derniers temps n'ont pas été roses. Elle souffrait en même temps qu'elle s'amusait, Hermione étant toujours à ses côtés, Luna également, sans compter Drago qui venait presque à toutes les fins de semaines. Il ne lui restait que quelques jours avant d'être promu à titre d'auror et il était très excité par le nouveau défi du travail. Ron venait passer la plupart de ses vendredis au château avec Harry et Collin venait rejoindre Luna de temps en temps également. La bande se réunissait dans la salle sur demande une fin de semaine sur deux, se rappelant plusieurs fêtes et anecdotes passées.

Ginny terminait de donner son cours aux élèves de cinquième année lorsque Harry entra dans la salle de classe.

« Tu as fais un beau travail avec ce si platonique local, » dit-il les mains dans les poches. »

« Tu sais Harry, » dit Ginny, « tout peut être beau si on se donne la peine de faire quelque chose. Tu es venu admirer ma classe ou me demander quelque chose ? »

« Un peu des deux en fait, » dit-il avec un sourire gêné. « McGonagall veut te voir. »

Elle le remercia et passa en deuxième vitesse pour ramasser ses livres et monter jusqu'à la gargouille menant au bureau de la directrice. Elle y rencontra Hermione en chemin qui prit la même direction, sans doute appelée à monter elle aussi. Elles donnèrent le mot de passe et se dirigèrent à toutes jambes dans les escaliers. En poussant la porte, Ginny vit le portrait de Dumbledore juste au dessus du bureau, en grande conversation avec leur patronne.

« Excusez-nous professeur, » dit Hermione.

« Entrez mesdames, » dit McGonagall.

« Ginny, Hermione, » dit Dumbledore en souriant.

Elles engagèrent une conversation avec l'ancien directeur, qui ne les voyait pas beaucoup car elles ne prenaient pas leur temps libre dans le bureau en haut. McGonagall commença à leur parler des Noëls précédents avec les décorations et les sortilèges, sans compter les chorales de fantômes et les sapins géants d'Hagrid.

« En fait, ou je voulais en venir, c'est que… »

« vous avez besoin d'aide ? » dit Hermione en tapant un de ces clins d'œil que Ginny redoutait tant.

« Vous êtes doué miss Granger, » dit Dumbledore. « C'est exactement cela. »

« Mais vous allez être en charge les filles, » dit McGonagall. « Je veux m'occuper du bal avec miss Lovegood et monsieur Potter qui se sont proposés. »

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un regard. C'est plutôt inhabituel de retrouver Harry et Luna dans la même pièce plus de cinq minutes sans se chamailler. Néanmoins, Ginny sourit à son ancien professeur de métamorphose en disant qu' elle serait contente de faire ce travail supplémentaire. Après tout, elle aurait plusieurs occasions d'être seule avec Hermione et cette dernière réfléchirait pendant qu'elle même allait scruter à la loupe ce joli visage angélique.

Lorsque le souper débuta ce soir là, Luna vint les féliciter et leur offrir son aide si elles en avaient besoin. Ginny ne voulait pas la provoquer immédiatement par rapport à Harry mais elle aurait bien sa chance. C'était peut-être aussi un coup monté pour qu'elle se retrouve seule avec Hermione mais ce n'est pas elle qui va le reprocher. Les deux filles avaient exactement une semaine et un jour pour tout planifier car il fallait qu'au plus tard vendredi prochain tout soit terminé à temps, soit une semaine avant le bal. Ginny se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait vu au château et elle avait de bonnes idées à mettre en place pour l'occasion.

Après le souper, les filles montèrent mais Hermione s'attarda plus longtemps, attendant que Luna parte vers la sortie pour s'approcher de Ginny et de se tirer une chaise. Elles étaient dans la chambre de la roussette et ils allaient sûrement commencer ce soir à planifier le tout.

« Alors qu'as tu en tête pour cette fin de semaine, » dit Hermione en souriant à son amie. »

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais Hermione semblait différente depuis quelques temps, soit depuis la fameuse fin de semaine ou elle avait embrassé un garçon sans conséquences. Elle semblait plus enclin à poursuivre une conversation et elle buvait littéralement les paroles de Ginny, lui laissant même le loisir de converser seule à seule avec Luna, malgré qu'elle soit en leur présence sans dire un mot. Elle lui souriait souvent et se rapprochait de plus en plus, faisant rougir Ginny plus d'une fois. Elle ne savait plus trop à quoi s'en tenir mais elle tenterait d'en savoir plus long après les fêtes. Ginny s'était donné une date butoir, soit le premier janvier de l'année. Si rien ne s'était produit d'ici là, elle irait tout avouer à son amie et ce, peut importe comment tout tourne. Les conséquences pouvaient être bonnes ou mauvaises, elle s'en fichait car elle ne pouvait plus vivre de la même façon encore longtemps, ces regards incendiaires et cette bouche magnifique allaient la tuer un jour ou l'autre.

« Je pensais que nous pourrions débuter à mettre des idées sur papier pour décorer. »

« C'est une merveilleuse idée, » dit Hermione en clignant des yeux.

Elles passèrent le reste de la soirée à tout mettre en place, décidant d'aller voir Hagrid le lendemain pour les sapins et allant magasiner pour aller chercher quelques décorations supplémentaires. Elles avaient également obtenus un trois heures de plus terminant les cours à quinze heures le jeudi et les élèves allaient manger dans leur dortoir respectif, les préfets allaient organiser le tout. Il fallait leur donner quelques responsabilités, après tout les professeurs ne sont pas les seuls à toujours faire la morale dans l'école.

Elles s'étaient enfermées dans la Grande Salle ce jeudi soir là, lançant quelques sorts de nettoyages. Hermione avait changé la couleur des feux dans les cheminées, le rouge et le vert prédominait, sans oublier le plafond duquel tombait une poussière blanche semblable à de la neige, avec des chandelles dorées allumées et scintillantes dans ce ciel noirâtre et blanc en même temps. Ginny fit apparaître quand à elle des guirlandes de toutes les couleurs, dont un jeu impressionnant composé de guirlandes et de lumières au fond, derrière la table des professeurs, juste assez haut pour ne pas être caché par les sapins non décorés pour l'instant. Les couleurs représentaient les maisons, et la fusion faisait un contraste épatant avec les vitraux constamment illuminés par une source dans le bas des sapins. Elle entreprit de mettre les décorations dans les arbres mais elle fut rejointe par Hermione qui avait terminé son travail. Les glaçons pendants des guirlandes semblaient réels et le frimas sur les mur donnait un spectacle hallucinant. Heureusement que les couleurs sont brillantes, sinon la pièce aurait eu un air trop glacial. Le sol était parsemé de faux flocons, dix fois plus gros que la normale pour être bien perçus et les grandes tables étaient recouvertes de nappes rouges, avec des motifs individuels selon la maison.

Ginny n'avait jamais eu autant de plaisir à décorer, elle se souvenait avec ses frères à la maison mais ce n'était pas pareil, le défi était encore plus grand à relever. Elle fut contente du résultat, et elle tenterait maintenant de faire de ces sapins les plus beaux du monde. Hermione mit l'échelle en place et aida son amie à monter pour y placer les étoiles au bout de chacun des grands arbres. Elles mirent des lumières, des boules, des petits ornements et n'oublièrent pas le petit village près du sol. Ginny recula pour regarder le spectacle de loin et Hermione la suivit, en lui souriant.

« C'est magnifique, » dit-elle à la roussette.

Cette dernière se retourna et vit une lueur spéciale dans les yeux d'Hermione, ce regard si intense et brûlant d'envie comme à chaque fois qu'il était arrivé quelque chose, comme la soirée bien arrosée à l'appartement par exemple. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce corps si parfait, cette peau si douce qu'une simple caresse faisait naître en elle un désir profond. Elle se souvenait trop bien du simili baiser qu'elle avait donné à Drago alors en Hermione également, comment le désir qu'elle avait éprouvé à ce moment était fort, et elle aurait besoin d'une idée géniale pour recommencer l'expérience.

Hermione se mit derrière Ginny et s'accota le menton sur l'épaule de son amie, avec le sourire aux lèvres. La rouquine n'osa bouger, voulant prolonger ce contact si doux et s'enivrer de son parfum pour une autre soirée. Ginny profita de cet instant pour prendre la main d'Hermione, posée près de sa taille et les deux filles restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, jusqu'à l'inspiration profonde de la roussette. Elle fit un geste pour se retourner et regarda Hermione dans les yeux, profitant de sa grandeur pour poser un baiser sur son front, insistant pour garder les lèvres sur la peau chaude de la brunette. Elle appuya son front sur le sien et elle croisa les bras derrière sa nuque pour l'approcher, puis, plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle avança les lèvres vers sa bouche.

« Nous avons oublié le plus important Gin, » dit Hermione en se détachant.

« Quoi, » demanda Ginny, cachant mal sa déception.

Hermione fit apparaître une branche de gui sur la guirlande près de la porte principale de la grande salle et sourit en regardant Ginny. Cette dernière en fit apparaître un peu partout par la suite, se détachant de la brunette à nouveau. Elle ne savait plus à quoi s'en tenir, elle avait été si près du but et elle se trouvait maintenant trop loin, et surtout très peureuse à l'idée d'essayer à nouveau. Elle s'assied tout juste devant les sapins à l'avant, observant Hermione s'approcher d'elle. Son sourire était éclatant et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur totalement inconnue, un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur. Elle prit la main de Ginny et l'aida à se relever, ne la quittant pas du regard.

« Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure, » dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre. « Je ne sais… »

« Shhh… »

Ginny mit un doigt sur les lèvres d'Hermione, qui se mit à rougir instantanément. Son audace était vraiment parfaite comparé aux derniers mois et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer, elle avait franchi un point de non retour. Elle pointa le plafond tout juste au dessus d'elles et Hermione suivit le bras de Ginny pour y voir une branche de gui. Elle sourit mais ne fit rien, ne sachant comment réagir. La rouquine s'avança et espérait qu'Hermione n'allait pas reculer cette fois, car c'était la bonne. Ginny mit ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione et cette dernière continua dans le même sens en appuyant ses bras sur les épaules de son amie, en se léchant le contour des lèvres. Ginny avança doucement, colla son corps contre celui de son amie, jurant percevoir le courant provoqué par cette approche. Elle baissa la tête et captura les lèvres d'Hermione, qui se laissa faire sans toutefois approfondir le baiser. Lorsque Ginny se détacha, elle sourit à son amie, qui avait l'air complètement désorientée. Elle ne la provoqua pas plus, la laissant partir doucement vers la porte.

Ginny ferma les yeux, s'assied à nouveau par terre et posa ses mains sur son visage en entendant la porte principale grincer. Elle se risqua à ouvrir les yeux et ne vit personne, et la première réaction qu'elle fit fut de regarder le ciel. Elle y perçu une pluie d'étoiles filantes et une lune brillante, qui changeait constamment de couleur, mais qui s'arrêta au rose. Ginny ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sortant elle aussi de la salle, ce n'était pas pour rien que ces choses pleuvaient du ciel tout à coup, mais elle comprit également que le gui devait tout signifier pour Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que maintenant elle pourrait passer à autre chose, car Hermione avait laissé la nette impression que rien n'allait marcher entre elles.

Elle sortit de la grande salle et se dirigea d'abord vers le parc, elle s'agenouilla devant le lac et se mit à pleurer, une fois de plus. Une grande partie d'elle venait de se briser et elle se doutait que le temps de tout réparer allait être long. Sa première peine d'amour véritable, sans avoir même vécu une histoire derrière, la première déception. Elle irait aider Neville dès demain car elle savait maintenant ce qu'il vivait. Son frère avait raison, si elle n'avait rien tenté elle aurait attendu très longtemps pour rien, à nourrir de faux espoirs. Il devait être neuf ou dix heures lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle gelait et que ses larmes lui brûlaient le visage.

Elle monta doucement l'escalier la menant vers sa chambre et elle s'accota sur la rampe, habituée à cette noirceur le soir. Aucune lumière n'éclairait le corridor, ce dernier étant déserté quelques années plus tôt, sans aucune raison valable. Elle s'approcha de la porte et elle entendit un craquement non loin. Il y avait parfois des bruits, des cadres étaient situés dans les environs et elle y était maintenant habituée. Des sons de pas se firent clairement entendre et seule une personne pouvait marcher non loin, les cadres ne faisant pas ce bruit particulier. Elle se retourna et ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter qu'une personne vienne se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour mettre ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ginny fut très surprise par ce geste, à tel point qu'elle resta figée, le froid diminuant tranquillement. Lorsque la bouche qui liait la sienne se retira, elle pu voir son amie, souriante, qui se dégageait. Elle avait pleurée elle aussi, et ses yeux semblaient pétillants à nouveau. Elle ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de se retourner et de partir doucement vers sa propre chambre. Ginny ne put faire un geste, mais sa bouche fut rapide.

« Ne pars pas, » dit Ginny d'une voix timide, levant la main dans sa direction.

Hermione se retourna et lui sourit, ne bougeant pas et attendant que Ginny se livre. Cette dernière réalisa enfin ce qui se passait et marcha lentement en direction d'Hermione avant de caresser sa joue du revers de la main. Hermione ferma les yeux au contact puis mit ses mains derrière le cou de Ginny pour la rapprocher d'elle. Elle prit Hermione par la taille et se colla contre elle à nouveau, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux. Son amie initia le baiser lorsqu'elle rapprocha encore plus la tête de Ginny.

Lorsque les lèvres tièdes de Ginny trouvèrent celles plus chaudes d'Hermione, elle sentit la terre s'écrouler à ses pieds. Elle répondit férocement au baiser, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle faisait de sa vie. Ginny entrouvrait les lèvres doucement, provoquant de petits gémissements de la part d'Hermione. Cette dernière glissa subtilement sa langue pour agacer les lèvres de Ginny et ce fut à son tour de gémir. Lorsque l'entrée fut complètement libre, Hermione glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Ginny et vint s'amuser avec celle de son amie, entraînant celle ci dans un tourbillon d'émotions. Même avec Drago en Hermione, Ginny n'avait jamais ressenti un tel plaisir à embrasser, et surtout autant d'amour qu'en ce moment.

Le corps de Ginny finit par se réchauffer et cette dernière en voulait plus, ne sachant trop comment s'arrêter. Elle glissa ses mains sur les fesses d'Hermione qui gémit instantanément mais elle ne poussa pas plus loin, laissant à son amie le soin de décider si ce soir c'était trop vite. Elle ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, dans les bras de celle qui l'avait tant fait suer, baver et pleurer. Lorsqu'elles sentirent un besoin d'air, elles se décollèrent et restèrent ainsi l'une dans les bras de l'autre, à se regarder et à admirer la nouvelle lueur apparue dans le fond de leurs yeux. Ginny savait qu'il ne se passerait plus rien, elle ne voulait pas d'Hermione que pour un soir mais pour la vie, et ce n'était pas en poussant les choses que son but serait atteint.

Hermione se détacha de son amie et garda la main dans la sienne en se retournant. Ginny laissa la main d'Hermione glisser sur la sienne, le sourire figé sur le visage, réalisant enfin qu'elle avait réussi.

« Bonne nuit Gin, » dit Hermione en lui soufflant un baiser.

Ginny répondit en attrapant le baiser et le mit sur son cœur, voyant Hermione disparaître dans les escaliers. Elle resta un bon moment à cet endroit avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, se déshabiller et glisser nue dans ses draps, se laissant aller à une séance de plaisir solitaire avant de sombrer dans un sommeil palpitant, avec en avant scène Hermione lui faisant découvrir plus que des baisers.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Hermione descendit les marches, trouva le chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, les bras étendus et le regard vide dans le ciel. Elle était quelque peu déçue de ne pas avoir été plus loin avec Ginny mais elle savait qu'elle devait prendre son temps, ce n'était pas comme avec Caroll l'année dernière pour une seule nuit. Décidément, la vie lui réservait des surprises, ce dont elle avait rêvée plus d'une fois allait enfin prendre forme, elle allait pouvoir enfin embrasser celle à qui elle pense depuis tant d'années déjà. Elle se souvenait, à treize ans, lorsqu'elle avait partagé son lit avec elle pour la première fois, ressentant des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie pour personne.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

C'est avec le gros soleil à sa fenêtre et le sourire aux lèvres que Ginny se réveilla le lendemain, très tôt puisqu'elle avait des cours à donner ce matin aux élèves de sixième et de septième années. Il n'y avait qu'une vingtaine d'étudiants par classe, seuls ceux qui avaient obtenus au minimum un E aux Buses étaient admis, et les cours étaient particulièrement difficiles à donner, à raison de deux cours de deux heures par semaine. Elle avait l'après midi libre, tout comme Luna, alors qu'Hermione devait enseigner aux septièmes années pendant quatre heures de suite.

Elle se demandait comment agir maintenant, surtout que le premier baiser a été initié et qu'Hermione avait l'air parfaitement consentante et surtout, d'avoir apprécié. Elle en parlerait à Luna bien sur, mais elle s'empressa d'abord d'envoyer un hibou à Drago pour lui parler du déroulement de la soirée, et elle voulait le voir cette fin de semaine. Elle avait déjà trouvé sa robe pour le bal, elle n'avait plus besoin d'aller magasiner, sauf pour les cadeaux de Noël. Drago allait l'aider, sauf dans le choix d'Hermione, car elle voulait quelque chose de plus intime et de personnel.

Étant donné que les décorations de Grande Salle étaient terminés, Ginny savait que les étudiants allaient la regarder elle et Hermione, peut-être même les féliciter. Elle voulait attirer des regards et son choix se tourna sur une jolie blouse blanche, laissant deux boutons détachés pour entrevoir un peu la poitrine, des pantalons noirs, une cape noire et elle prit deux mèches de cheveux pour dégager son front et les rejoignit à l'arrière. Un peu de maquillage léger, un sourire ravageur et elle se regarda dans le miroir avant de traverser la porte. L'image qu'elle y voyait était nettement plus satisfaisant que ce qu'elle avait vu dernièrement.

Elle vit plusieurs têtes se retourner et la saluer en chemin, elle était légèrement en retard pour le déjeuner mais elle voulait attirer l'attention alors cela ne lui dérangeait guère. En entrant dans la Grande Salle, son regard fut d'abord attiré vers le plafond, un gros soleil plombait les chandelles, toujours de la même couleur, mais tout au fond, tout près de sa murale des maisons, elle vit une petite lettre dorée flotter dans les airs, comme la lueur sur une chandelle. Elle sourit en voyant la première lettre de son prénom et baissa les yeux vers la table des professeurs juste à temps pour voir un clin d'œil de la part d'Hermione. Les regards se tournèrent sur le passage de la rouquine et elle s'assied tout au fond, sans se retourner sur son passage, ou elle fut accueillie par Luna qui lui tira sa chaise.

« C'est un magnifique paysage, » dit Luna en lui souriant.

« Je te remercie, » dit Ginny en empoignant sa tasse de café.

« Vous avez même mis du gui un peu partout, c'est génial ! »

« Nous avons pensé à tout en effet, » répondit Ginny en rougissant.

Juste le fait de penser à la veille la faisait rougir, l'idée était excellente et c'est grâce à ce coup d'Hermione que Ginny a eu le courage d'initier tout ce qui est arrivé.

« Tu fais quoi cet après midi ? » demanda Ginny.

« J'ai terminé de corriger mes copies alors j'ai du temps libre, pourquoi ? »

« Que dirais-tu de treize heures près de l'arbre, » dit Ginny en tapant un clin d'œil à son amie. »

« Je dis pas de problème ! »

Les filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur local et Ginny n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être seule avec Hermione depuis le début de la journée. Le bal aurait lieu bientôt, elle avait demandé à Drago de l'accompagner, car les conjoints des professeurs sont invités et Parvati vient avec Neville. Elle aurait voulu y aller aux bras de son amoureuse mais elle savait que cela pouvait être mal vu et de toute façon, pour l'instant rien n'est encore officiel entre les deux.

Les cours passèrent lentement aux yeux de la jeune professeur de potion mais elle eut quand même beaucoup de plaisir à enseigner aux septième années, ils étaient à l'étape des philtres de médicomages, un aspect très intéressant de la matière, mais surtout très difficile. Un seul ingrédient mit dans le désordre et la potion pouvait être mortelle au lieu de soigner une vilaine bronchite. Lorsque le dernier coup de treize heures sonna, les élèves retournèrent dans leurs cours, mais Ginny était tant qu'à elle déjà à l'extérieur, attendant son amie. Elle reçu une balle de neige sur la joue et sut immédiatement de qui il s'agissait.

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais parler, » demanda Luna qui faisait semblant d'ignorer l'origine de la neige.

« Votre plan a marché, » dit Ginny en souriant au soudain changement d'attitude dans le visage de la blondinette.

Luna lui expliqua seulement son point de vue, qu'elle avait accepté la tâche qu'on lui confiait pour laisser les deux filles seules mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi Harry avait lui aussi insisté pour être dans l'organisation. Elle sourit lorsque Ginny lui expliqua leurs deux baisers échangés la veille, ne passa aucun commentaire sur la lettre dans le ciel, et la rouquine ne lui dit rien à ce propos, après tout c'était quelque chose de réservé aux deux concernées.

« Tu vas au bal avec Collin ? »

« Bien sur, » dit Luna, « et si c'était seulement de moi tu aurais du venir aux bras d'Hermione. »

« C'est trop tôt encore, » dit Ginny en rougissant.

« Pas pour toi Gin, » dit Luna en lui prenant la main. « Depuis plusieurs mois elle est dans ton cœur. »

« Je veux lui laisser du temps, » dit Ginny les yeux soudain humides. « Je ne sais pas si auparavant elle a embrassé une fille, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle a pensé. »

« En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas que du plaisir, » dit Luna d'un ton moqueur, « car sinon tu aurais été beaucoup plus fatiguée que tu en as l'air. »

Ginny lui lança une boule de neige et passa le reste de l'après-midi à penser à une jolie brunette aux yeux chocolats.

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Haha ! Enfin direz vous, mais ce n'est que le début… Et en passant, j'écris à mesure et rien n'est planifié à l'avance alors, je prends mes idées au courant des jours suivant le chapitre posté précédemment ! **

**A la prochaine**

**kermittounette**


	13. De quoi tomber des nues!

**Hello!**

**Un petit chapitre juste avant Noël pour vous! J'espère que vous allez en apprécier le contenu, continuez de reviewer en grand nombre, c'est très apprécié… Au menu, le fameux bal, mais cela ne se passe pas seulement dans la Grande Salle!**

_**CHAPITRE 12**_

_**De quoi tomber des nues!**_

Elle se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois : le résultat était épatant. Drago ne devait pas tarder à arriver, le bal débutait dans une trentaine de minutes. Les cheveux défaits descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées, le brillant sur ses yeux accentuaient le maquillage léger qu'elle s'était fait et ses lèvres paraissaient pulpeuses avec ce rouge à lèvres. Elle souriait et faisait tourner le bas de sa longue robe rouge, serrée au niveau du buste, sans bretelles, laissant voir sa fine silhouette.

Tapis dans le fond de la pièce, Drago n'osait faire un seul geste. La jeune femme rousse devant lui était magnifique, il voulait l'admirer secrètement encore un peu. Fraîchement gradué, il avait obtenu une soirée de congé pour accompagner son amie au bal de Noël. Il avait hâte de voir la grande salle, lui qui en avait entendu parler beaucoup par ses amis. Il sortit de son coin et alla poser un léger baiser dans le cou de son amie qui haussa les épaules au contact des lèvres douces de son compagnon.

« Tu es ravissante, » dit-il en la regardant dans le miroir.

Ginny sourit et se retourna pour admirer le bel ensemble que Drago portait. Parvati était allée rejoindre Neville pour entrer, durant la soirée les professeurs allaient partager la même table. Collin et Luna devaient venir les rejoindre dans quelques minutes et Harry et Lavande les retrouveraient dans la grande salle. Hermione avait finalement demandé à Ron de venir l'accompagner, Katie travaillait ce soir, et il ne pouvait pas rater l'occasion de s'amuser avec ses amis. Les deux dernières semaines ont passé à une vitesse folle et les professeurs n'ont pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble, les corrections devenant très préoccupantes pour le milieu de l'année. Ginny avait préparé un examen semblable aux ASPICs de fin d'année pour les septième années et un autre semblable aux BUSEs pour les cinquième, comportant chacun une partie pratique et une partie théorique. Elle en avait payé le prix, un seul étudiant à la fois pour la pratique, c'était assez long, et certains d'entre eux venaient la fin de semaine.

Elle n'avait pas été en contact avec Hermione énormément depuis leurs baisers échangés, qu'une seule fois en fait, un vendredi, avec Luna et Collin sous l'arbre, faisant un feu magique pour se réchauffer. Les deux filles étaient accotées sur l'arbre pendant que Luna et Collin étaient enlacés devant eux. Ginny avait pris la main d'Hermione et jouait machinalement avec ses doigts pendant que la brunette accotait sa tête sur l'épaule de son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi longtemps, jusqu'à ce que le froid les oblige à rentrer. Elles s'étaient échangés des sourires très souvent, voyant des lumières dans les yeux de l'autre sans toutefois faire un geste.

Ginny ne voulait pas boire comme une folle, elle ne voulait pas faire comme à la fin de l'année dernière, et de toute façon elle retournait dans son appartement au courant de la nuit, ses bagages étant dans sa bourse, miniaturisés. Elle devait d'abord se servir de sa cheminée pour se rendre jusque dans le magasin de ses frères et ensuite transplanner chez elle. Le magasin était le portail de bien des professeurs de l'école car bien sur personne ne pouvait transplanner de Poudlard. Ce soir, ils allaient tous faire la même chose, passer par là avant de se rendre dans leur foyer respectif. Hermione vivait toujours avec Harry et maintenant Lavande, qui avait déplacé toutes ses choses chez lui pendant qu'il était à l'école.

Elle entendit un coup frappé à la porte et vint ouvrir, voyant devant elle une robe bleue magnifique et un sourire radieux. Luna et Collin entrèrent quelques minutes, puis tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où les attendaient Harry, Lavande, Neville et Parvati. Ron venait de passer mais il est parti rejoindre Hermione pour faire leur entrée. Les élèves avaient pris le temps de bien se vêtir et l'ambiance était chaleureuse. En levant les yeux vers le ciel, Ginny vit encore une fois la première lettre de son prénom dans le fond, brillant d'un rouge éclatant cette fois. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle dit tout bas dans l'oreille de Drago qu'elle voulait danser ce soir, même s'il était avec Parvati. Ce dernier savait évidemment que sa petite amie devait quand même rester un peu avec son cavalier et elle danserait à son tour avec Neville.

Lorsque Ron s'approcha pour prendre sa sœur dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire mais se défit de son étreinte en voyant celle qui partageait son bras. Elle portait une magnifique robe bleue, un décolleté à en faire fantasmer plus d'un et les cheveux relevés en chignon sur la tête. Un maquillage léger était parfait, le sourire charmeur, son regard se perdant dans celui de Ginny. Les deux filles restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position avant que Drago tire lui même sur le bras de sa cavalière pour l'emmener vers la table. Le souper était parfait, les discussions allaient bon train mais ni Hermione ni Ginny ne parlait, regardant partout sauf dans leur direction. Ginny était mal à l'aise et elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir, mais Drago la ramena encore une fois à la réalité lorsque celui ci lui demanda sa main pour danser la première danse. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que les tables avaient été alignées sur le côté, laissant ainsi un grand plancher de danse pour tout le monde.

Il était dix heures lorsque les premiers élèves quittèrent pour se rassembler ailleurs, entre autre dans le parc ou les gens pouvaient s'embrasser à leur guise. Ginny avait dansé une bonne partie de la soirée, tantôt des valses avec son partenaire mais aussi avec son frère et Harry. Hermione avait partagé une danse avec chacun des garçons mais elle ne se mêla pas aux autres danses. Le grand sourire des professeurs étaient contagieux mais Ginny ne vit pas Hermione quitter la salle. Elle continua à danser, puis, en se tournant, elle aperçut la chaise vacante tout près. Elle s'excusa auprès de Drago avant de quitter la salle. Elle regarda partout mais ne la vit nulle part, allant même jusqu'à sa chambre, mais sans succès.

Ginny s'en allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits venant du haut de la tour. Elle s'infiltra doucement, puis brandit sa baguette devant elle. Lorsqu'elle fit un sort pour allumer sa baguette, ce qu'elle vit la déstabilisa. Deux élèves de troisième années étaient dans le fond du corridor, la blouse ouverte pour la jeune fille et la braguette du pantalon défaite pour le garçon, tous deux à Gryffondor. Elle leur dit que leur directrice de maison serait mise au courant et les laissa filer vers leur salle commune. Étant près de la tour d'astronomie, elle continua son chemin, le ciel était complètement dégagé et la lune brillait puisque les corridors sans lumières étaient éclairés de cette lueur bleutée. En approchant elle vit justement la personne qu'elle cherchait, appuyée contre la rampe, le haut du corps se balançant dans le vide.

« Le ciel est beau ce soir, » dit Hermione en sentant l'approche de son amie.

Surprise, Ginny vint se placer aux côtés d'Hermione et regarda la féerie à l'extérieur, la lune faisait briller la neige au sol et les étoiles scintillantes donnaient un spectacle ahurissant.

« Le meilleur spectacle se situe plutôt à l'intérieur, » dit Ginny en se tournant vers Hermione.

Elle se cachait le visage, mais Ginny eut le temps d'apercevoir une larme couler sur la joue de son amie. Elle s'approcha et lui caressa le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mione, » demanda Ginny, inquiète.

« Tu as déjà vécu un amour parfait toi? »

Ginny se raidit, ne sachant comment répondre. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ça comme question de la part de la personne qu'elle aimait justement.

« Rien n'est parfait, il y a toujours des petites divergences mais dans l'ensemble ça devrait être parfait de cette manière non? »

« Peut-être, » dit Hermione en fixant Ginny dans les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter, « je crois que vous feriez un très beau couple Drago et toi. »

Ginny ne répondit pas mais détourna son regard vers l'extérieur. Comment faire comprendre à la personne qu'on aime que son meilleur ami n'est pas celui avec qui elle veut finir ses jours? Le tout prenait une tournure beaucoup plus dramatique que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Lorsque Hermione fit un pas pour quitter, Ginny sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle devait se rendre un peu, elle n'avait plus le choix.

« Hermione, » dit Ginny en agrippant son bras. « Drago n'est pas ni sera un jour l'amour de ma vie, il le sait et c'est très bien comme ça. »

« Ce n'était pas moi ta meilleure amie? »

La réplique fit écarquiller les yeux bleus remplis de larmes de la rouquine. Son cœur se débattait dans sa poitrine et elle ne savait plus si elle devait faire marche arrière ou continuer. Les mains moites s'accrochaient au bras de son amie et lorsque Hermione se défit de son étreinte, elle retourna près de la fenêtre. Ginny resta plantée là quelques instants, puis sentit son pouls s'accélérer en avançant vers l'élue de son cœur. Elle mit ses mains sur la taille d'Hermione puis approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie, peut importe ce qui arrivera. »

Hermione pris les mains de son amie et les croisa sur son ventre, en accotant la tête sur sa poitrine, exposant ainsi son cou. Ginny en profita pour donner quelques baisers sur cette peau soudainement nue et remonta ses lèvres vers l'oreille, arrachant quelques gémissements de la part de la brunette. Saisie d'un soudain élan de passion, Hermione retourna la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Ginny avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser était doux, en entrouvrant les lèvres seulement, mais Hermione se retourna et saisit le cou de son amie pour approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se mêlèrent et les deux filles se laissèrent emporter par la passion, Ginny prenant les fesses de la brunette.

Elles quittèrent rapidement la tour et durent se faire violence pour ne pas se toucher davantage, mais eurent leur récompense en entrant dans la chambre de la rouquine. Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser violemment jusqu'à ce que les mains timides de Ginny touchèrent les seins d'Hermione par dessus le mince tissu de sa robe. Hermione entreprit de défaire la robe de son amie et Ginny fit de même. Lorsque leurs sous-vêtements furent les seules barrières qui leur restaient, Hermione détacha ses lèvres de celles de son amie et défit le chignon, laissant ses cheveux descendre sur ses épaules. Ginny se positionna derrière la brunette et fit descendre un doigt le long de la colonne vertébrale, accélérant la respiration de son amie. Elle embrassait sa nuque et défit l'agrafe du soutien gorge, prenant bien soin de rester collée tout contre elle. Elle enleva lentement le soutien gorge et s'amusa de cette position à énerver les mamelons d'Hermione, qui se cambrait de plus en plus.

Lorsque la brunette se sentit défaillir encore plus, elle se retourna pour faire face à son amie et l'embrassa à nouveau, tout en entreprenant de défaire son soutien gorge. Lorsque celui de Ginny alla retrouver celui d'Hermione par terre, cette dernière empressa de coller sa poitrine contre celle de la rouquine, tout en l'emmenant près du lit. Elle fit coucher Ginny et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, puis descendit au niveau des seins, tout en gardant ses mains occupées sur le ventre de son amie. Elle prit un mamelon dans sa bouche, qui eut comme effet instantané de faire cambrer Ginny sous elle. Après avoir fait le tour plusieurs fois des mamelons, Hermione entreprit de descendre sa bouche vers le bas ventre de Ginny et enleva doucement la dernière barrière de vêtement de la rouquine. En passant doucement le doigt près de son intimité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà au bord de l'extase. Elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait, et ce petit bouton de chair réagit rapidement au contact des doigts d'Hermione, qui sentit Ginny s'abandonner d'un coup. La rouquine ne put avoir de repos, car lorsque les doigts quittèrent son intimité elle sentit des coups de langue, ce qui la fit cambrer encore plus. Elle s'agrippa à la chevelure d'Hermione et poussa un cri lorsqu'elle sentit un doigt entrer en elle, puis deux. Au bord de l'orgasme, elle se mit à crier de plus belle, puis la brunette releva la tête.

« Je reviens, » dit Hermione en laissant à son amante un regard interrogateur.

Elle fouilla dans sa robe et sortit l'objet qu'elle cherchait, sa baguette, glissée dans une pochette prévue à cet effet. Elle fit un sort pour insonoriser la pièce et pour bien verrouiller la porte, pour être certaine que personne ne viendra les déranger, même si elle sait que certains s'en viendront pour utiliser la cheminée. Lorsqu'elle vint rejoindre la rouquine, elle la regarda dans les yeux.

« Enlève tes sous-vêtements s'il te plaît. »

C'est avec une voix trahissant son désir que Ginny ordonna à Hermione de se dévêtir comme elle. Avec un grand sourire et sans la quitter des yeux, la brunette fit descendre sa culotte et vint rejoindre son amie avec un regard provocateur. Ginny avala sa salive de travers mais ne se laissa pas intimider ainsi. Elle se releva et vint capturer à nouveau les lèvres d'Hermione, tout en faisant descendre ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Elle détacha sa bouche et se mit en action sur le ventre, descendant doucement vers le nombril. Elle entra un doigt en Hermione, qui réagit immédiatement en agrippant la rouquine sur les épaules. Avec son autre main, elle s'occupait du bouton de chair et sentit son amie abandonner toute tentative de résistance.

« Ginny, GINNY! »

C'était le seul mot distinguable qu'Hermione put dire car la langue de Ginny faisait un effet miracle sur son intimité et les doigts qui agaçaient son mamelon n'aida pas, ainsi que d'autres qui entraient profondément en elle. La rouquine se délecta du fruit de son travail lorsque Hermione en vint au point de non retour. Ginny vint rejoindre son amie, remontant en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau puis vint s'attaquer sauvagement à la bouche invitante de la brunette. Les deux filles continuèrent à sentir les doigts de l'autre faire leur travail en essayant de gémir malgré leurs langues enlacées. Après avoir atteint l'ultime orgasme, les deux filles, épuisées, se laissèrent tomber sur le lit. Ginny mit ses mains derrière la tête et permit ainsi à la tête d'Hermione de venir s'enfouir près de sa poitrine. La rouquine mit un bras pour couvrir les seins de son amie et cette dernière lui pris le bras avec une de ses mains, s'occupant avec l'autre de remonter la couverture par dessus leurs corps trempés de sueur.

Ginny regarda sa montre qui affichait deux heures dix. Il ne leur restait que quarante minutes pour se préparer avant que les autres arrivent pour quitter. Elle s'en allait se dégager lorsqu'elle sentit une résistance de la part d'Hermione.

« Nous devrions commencer à nous préparer, » dit Ginny en tapotant le bras de son amie. »

« Nous avons encore quelques minutes, » répondit Hermione.

Elle se retourna et vint embrasser la rouquine avant de s'installer à côté et de lui prendre la main. Elle caressa son visage et Ginny sentit que son amie était nerveuse. Elle était amusée de la voir dans un tel état, se demandant cette fois comment elle allait s'en sortir.

« Je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, » dit Hermione en la fixant dans les yeux.

La rouquine chercha d'abord dans les yeux bruns devant elle une interrogation mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle se demandait quelle excuse son amie inventera pour justifier son abandon total cette nuit.

« Je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un, » dit-elle.

Ginny reçut la claque en pleine figure.

« La première fois que je l'ai vu je n'avais que douze ans, presque treize, et je ne savais pas qualifier ce que je ressentais. L'amour à cet âge est si dur à comprendre, et c'est encore plus bizarre quand on peut partager beaucoup de temps avec cette personne. »

« Hermione accouche s'il te plaît, » dit Ginny en levant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en entendre parler pendant des heures, surtout pas dans la position qu'elles étaient.

« Je dois absolument te faire comprendre tout ça, » dit Hermione en lui prenant l'épaule. « Sache que Harry a été un précieux confident pendant toutes ces années où j'ai douté de tout, surtout de ce sentiment. J'ai essayé plusieurs choses mais je n'en ai jamais parlé de peur de blesser et de faire tomber ma chance. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à aller lui dire directement alors, » dit Ginny qui fit un mouvement pour quitter le lit.

« Et tu crois vraiment qu'en allant voir une personne du même sexe à seize ans était logique? » Hermione prit le bras de son amie de justesse. « Cela faisait quelques semaines que j'étais à l'aise avec mon orientation et je me voyais mal aller balancer une déclaration d'amour à ma flamme. »

Ginny haussa un sourcil tout en regardant son amie. « Et si elle t'aimait en retour? Tu aurais perdu quatre longues années à l'attendre non? »

« Non, car je l'ai vu grandir et prendre de la maturité, tout en devenant cette belle jeune femme que je rêvais secrètement d'embrasser. J'ai même essayé avec un homme près d'elle pour m'approcher encore plus, ce qui n'était finalement pas nécessaire car elle était une grande amie. »

« Si tu es amoureuse, pourquoi tu voulais te pratiquer avec moi? » demanda Ginny en lançant un regard de glace à son amie.

« Parce que la personne qui fait battre mon cœur, cette fille, elle est tout pour moi, » dit Hermione en suivant Ginny dans la chambre, qui mettait son peignoir. « Parce que… parce que je ne peux vivre sans elle… » Elle força son amie, plus grande, à la regarder dans les yeux pendant qu'elle même transfigurait sa robe en peignoir. « Parce que cet été elle a failli me démasquer, parce que elle même n'était pas certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait. »

« Alors tu lui en parlé, » dit Ginny en fermant les yeux, sentant les larmes monter.

« Non, mais dernièrement je l'ai embrassé trop peu souvent et que même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'avais imaginé des scènes aussi belles que celles arrivées cette nuit. »

Ginny ouvrit les yeux, la mâchoire tomba et elle vit une lueur dans les yeux de la brunette. Elle n'était pas sure tout à coup de ce qu'elle entendait. Une seule question lui brûlait les lèvres. Hermione n'était plus certaine de comment agir, devait-elle aller embrasser son amie ou lui laisser encore du temps? Lorsqu'elle fit un geste pour s'avancer, Ginny l'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux avant de continuer.

« Comment as-tu su qu'elle même n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle ressentait? »

Hermione avala sa salive et prit quelques secondes avant de parler. Elle prit les mains de la rouquine et lui releva le menton.

« Cette bibliothèque que vous avez visité Luna et toi n'est pas apparue par hasard, » Hermione sourit. « C'est à cet endroit que je corrige mes travaux et où je viens de reposer quand j'en ai besoin. »

« Alors cet endroit calme à lequel j'ai pensé s'est assimilé au tien? Tu y étais? »

« Derrière la première rangée de livres. J'en ai profité pour effectuer un sortilège silencieux et tu as été attirée par des sujets variés, mais en réalité seule la couverture était différente, car dans chacun renfermait des images ou des récits d'homosexualité. »

« C'est affreux ce que tu me dis, » dit Ginny en se retournant face à la fenêtre de sa chambre. « Donc au lieu de te présenter tu as écouté et c'est à ce moment que tu as décidé d'agir! »

« Je te ferai remarquer que la petite blondinette a tenté de me piéger quelques fois, » dit Hermione en s'approchant. « Cet été par exemple près du feu, ou à chaque fois que nous nous retrouvions seules elle et moi. »

« Ça n'explique pas ton geste, » dit Ginny qui s'en voulait à présent d'avoir tout raconté à Luna à l'intérieur des murs de l'école.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, » dit Hermione pour elle même, mais juste assez fort pour que son amie l'entende. De petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle transfigura à nouveau son peignoir en robe. Elle fit un sort sur la porte et juste avant de l'ouvrir et de partir, elle regarda en direction de Ginny avant d'ajouter : « merci de ton refus alors que je voulais simplement te dire que je t'aime. »

Ginny sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie immense mais d'une peine également grandissante. Elle n'avait pas voulu provoquer sa bien aimée comme cela, elle avait été piquée au vif. Elle fut très rapide en prononçant une incantation pour empêcher la porte de s'ouvrir.

« Laisse moi partir s'il te plaît, » dit Hermione à travers ses larmes.

La rouquine s'approcha et vint prendre Hermione dans ses bras, cette dernière sanglotant sur l'épaule de son amie. Ginny baissa la tête et dit tout bas dans l'oreille de la brunette :

« Je suis désolée, mais je ne te laisse plus partir, cela fait des mois que je cherche ce qui se passe dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, une fois que je l'ai trouvé j'ai toujours tout fait pour que mon but soit atteint. Je ne voulais pas qu'une aventure d'un soir avec toi Mione, je veux partager ta vie, te tenir contre moi lorsque tu feras des cauchemars, pouvoir te réveiller à coup de baisers, passer la journée à te regarder et à me retenir de te toucher, sentir ta bouche contre la mienne quand j'en ai envie, et me coucher heureuse à tous les soirs car quelqu'un m'aime. »

Hermione releva la tête et plongea ses yeux bruns dans le regard bleu de son amie avant de sourire et de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres.

« Je t'ai toujours aimée Ginny, » dit Hermione, « crois moi c'est dur de se retenir aussi longtemps lorsque quelqu'un dort près de toi. »

« J'en doute même pas, » dit la rouquine en taquinant du bout des doigts la joue d'Hermione, « je t'aime moi aussi. »

À ces mots, les deux filles unirent leurs lèvres pour sceller cet amour, un long baiser passionné et tendre à la fois. Regardant l'heure, à nouveau, Ginny vit qu'il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant l'arrivée des autres, et elle chassa sa compagne non sans lui donner un baiser avant son départ. Elle refit son lit, s'habilla en vitesse en transfigurant son peignoir en vêtements légers, mit son manteau et attendit que les autres arrivent. Collin et Luna furent les premiers, Hermione la dernière et ils décollèrent en se souhaitant un joyeux Noël. Ils se reverraient bientôt, car le vingt-quatre ils étaient invités au souper chez les Weasleys et ils resteraient jusqu'au lendemain soir. Deux journées les séparaient, et Ginny avait très hâte de revoir sa petite amie. Elle profiterait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour lui trouver un cadeau plus personnel. Le ciel encore noir à quatre heures du matin, les clés dans les mains, Ginny recevait un message d'un hibou, dans le hall de l'entrée de son appartement. Son pouls s'accélérait et elle lut ce mot, tout en gardant les paroles dans son cœur.

_Je t'aime, j'ai hâte de te revoir… Ma rouquine favorite!_

_H._

Le sommeil fut rapide à trouver cette nuit…

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Alors ? Okay, c'était pas mal NC-17 et je sais que normalement sur on peut pas trop mais anyway, il fallait que cela se fasse n'est-ce pas ? J'en profite pour vous souhaiter un joyeux Noël et une bonne année, de la santé, bla bla bla… et de l'amour !**

**Kermittounette**


	14. La fête triste de Noël

**Hello!**

**Me voilà de retour, je vous souhaite une bonne année, au menu, un beau Noël, une découverte et un cimetière!**

_**CHAPITRE 13**_

_**La fête triste de Noël**_

Elle venait tout juste de quitter le magasin où travaillait Parvati et elle était contente de sa trouvaille de dernière minute. Cette ensemble allait être parfait pour le réveillon, une blouse blanche avec des manches courtes avec une jupe noire échancrée, les derniers ajustements faits par son amie. Ginny se sentait le cœur léger en cette date du vingt-quatre décembre, quelques jours après avoir appris que l'objet de ses désirs l'aimait, et depuis elle n'avait reçu que deux hiboux de la part de sa bien aimée. Hermione avait refusé à la rouquine le droit de la voir car elle allait magasiner son cadeau de Noël et le lendemain elle avait un souper chez ses parents pour fêter. Il n'y avait pas seulement ces mots dans ce deuxième parchemin envoyé mais aussi de nombreux baisers et des je t'aime à n'en plus finir.

Ginny se rendit au bijoutier du chemin de Traverse, en saluant des amis en passant. Elle avait réservé un collier pour Hermione, un joli pendentif bleu changeant de couleur selon les émotions de la personne le portant. Elle en avait eu l'idée lorsqu'elle avait vu la lettre de son prénom accrochée au plafond de la Grande Salle lors du bal de Noël. Elle avait également dépensé beaucoup pour tous ses amis, dont une glace à l'ennemi bien spéciale pour Drago et une montre semblable à l'horloge chez ses parents à Luna. Tout était emballé, il ne lui restait qu'à transplanner au Terrier dans quelques heures.

Elle se rendit d'abord à la maison pour prendre ses bagages et se dirigea à l'extérieur pour transplanner mais son attention fut attirée ailleurs, une chandelle brûlait en face d'elle. En s'approchant, elle distingua ses initiales rouges sur la chandelle et un cœur juste en dessous. Elle sourit puis la prit dans ses mains, en faisant attention de ne pas se brûler avec le feu. Elle souffla et apparu en face d'elle une jolie tête brune, les yeux savamment maquillés et un teint resplendissant. Ginny s'approcha et vint étreindre son amie en lui donnant un léger baiser dans le cou. Hermione poussa son amie à l'intérieur de son appartement et Ginny n'eut que le temps de fermer derrière elle car la brunette était déjà pendue à son cou. Elles s'embrassèrent pendant quelques minutes puis Ginny lui prit la main avant de l'attirer à l'extérieur et ensemble elles transplannèrent directement au Terrier.

Elles avaient décidé de ne pas ébruiter leur relation pour l'instant, gardant chaque instant pour elles seules. La rouquine allait éventuellement mettre ses deux autres amis au courant, elle appréhendait plus la réaction de ses parents cependant. Après tout, elles auraient amplement le temps de se voir sans s'attirer des regards à l'école et au Terrier c'était facile, les deux femmes dormant dans la même chambre. Normalement Luna aurait couché également au Terrier mais elle devait partir avec Collin car ils étaient invités au dîner chez les parents de ce dernier.

En arrivant, la rouquine embrassa ses parents, dit bonjour à son Frère et Katie, salua les jumeaux et Charlie, déjà arrivés. Elle monta par la suite dans son ancienne chambre pour y déposer ses affaires, invitant Hermione à faire de même. Lorsque la brunette déposa quelques vêtements dans le bureau, Ginny vint se placer derrière elle et l'enlaça en plaçant sa tête dans le creux formé par le cou de son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant d'entendre un coup à la porte, et durent se dépêcher de se séparer mais le sourire dans le visage de Luna qui venait d'entrer en disant long. Elle ne dit rien, se contenta de regarder Ginny en souriant à chaque fois, puis Hermione s'éclipsa pour aller mettre ses cadeaux sous le sapin dans le salon.

« Depuis quand, » dit Luna en croisant les bras.

« Depuis quand quoi, » demanda innocemment Ginny.

Elle ne pouvait rien cacher à la blondinette, mais elle ne faisait que sourire sans préciser quoi que ce soit, ce qui lui valu un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule.

« C'est bon de te voir sourire à nouveau, » dit Luna en étreignant son amie.

« Même si j'essayais de toutes mes forces à te le cacher je ne pourrais pas réussir hein? »

Ginny lui raconta comment les deux filles se sont déclarées leurs flammes, sans toutefois donner les détails de cette nuit croustillante. Luna s'était douté que quelque chose était arrivé puisque les deux filles n'avaient cessé de se regarder et ce n'était pas très difficile de comprendre pour quelqu'un qui était au courant de la situation. Ginny prit ses paquets et se dirigea avec Luna au salon pour y déposer leurs cadeaux, Harry venait d'arriver et Lavande portait un ensemble plutôt bizarre, cela semblait plutôt grand pour elle. Elle échangea un regard avec Parvati qui enlevait son manteau dans l'entrée, qui lui rendit un clin d'œil. Drago entra à son tour à l'intérieur puis vint donner deux baisers sur les joues de Ginny puis échangea un regard avec Luna. Ginny comprit que ses deux amis avaient déjà deviné pour elle et Hermione. Elle leur en était reconnaissante puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit aux autres, elles s'en chargeraient en temps et lieu, dont Harry qui avait toujours été proche des deux filles et Ron, pour qui le premier coup de foudre avait été Hermione.

Lorsque tout le monde s'installa dans le salon, Harry commença à parler de ce qui s'était passé à l'école cet automne, suivit de Drago qui expliquait son travail et les autres enchaînèrent. Les rires fusaient de toute part et c'était bon de se retrouver dans cet environnement familial sans pleurer à nouveau. Molly se mêlait rarement à la conversation, se contentant de tricoter tranquillement, confortablement installée dans sa chaise près de la cheminée. Elle fixait Ginny très souvent en réprimant un sourire, puis la rouquine sentit que sa mère voulait lui parler. Elle se dirigea seule vers la cuisine et attendit quelques instants avant de voir apparaître sa mère. Elle lui indiqua un siège à la table de cuisine et Ginny se sentit mal à l'aise, elle savait que dernièrement elle évitait sa famille. Les traits de Molly étaient tirés, elle semblait fatiguée et ses yeux ne brillaient plus comme avant.

« Comment vas-tu?, » demanda l'aînée.

« Les cours sont de plus en plus intéressants et je sens que les élèves commencent à mieux me connaître, je vais bien. »

« Mais encore?, » insista sa mère.

« Je surmonte chaque épreuve en son temps maman. »

Molly vint serrer sa fille dans ses bras et lui rappela qu'elle était là quoi qu'il arrive, que si elle voulait parler sa cheminée demeurait ouverte. Elle lui parla de Bill et Ginny lui avoua qu'il lui manquait à elle aussi, qu'elle avait toujours espéré se lever le lendemain et avoir l'impression que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. C'est avec un sourire que les deux filles se rendirent à nouveau au salon, Hermione faisant un léger clin d'œil à son amie qui voulut se coller contre elle, mais elle n'en fit rien.

La soirée fut agréable, les cadeaux qui se sont donnés ont été très appréciés par tout le monde, mais ce fut difficile de voir tout ce qui se donnait car la thématique était de prendre ses cadeaux, les développer tous ensemble en même temps et ensuite remercier chacun présent. Ginny avait reçu un nécessaire à potion, de l'argent, des chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, livres et un très beau manuel de potion de la part de Drago. Elle reçut une belle boîte à musique animée de la part d'Hermione et lorsqu'elle ouvrit le tiroir, il y avait un petit paquet et un mot plié, mais sur le dessus elle pouvait lire « à ouvrir quand tu seras seule ». Elle fut intriguée mais se retenue pour ne pas aller l'ouvrir immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas donné sa chaîne à Hermione non plus, elle attendait que les deux filles soient seules pour le faire, mais elle donna quand même son livre de métamorphose avancée qu'elle venait d'acheter. Lorsque ce fut le temps de remercier tout le monde, Ginny alla d'abord voir ses deux frères qui lui avaient donné tout plein de bonbons et sa mère qui lui avait légué un important montant d'argent. Lorsque vint le tour d'Hermione, elle lui glissa dans l'oreille qu'elle allait la remercier plus tard d'une autre façon, ce qui fit rougir la brunette.

Quelques personnes quittèrent, dont Luna et Collin, mais la plupart s'était emmené des bagages car ils couchaient au terrier. Il ne restait que des garçons avec leur petite amie, Hermione et Ginny. Les hommes se retrouvèrent devant le foyer à se raconter des blagues et les filles parlaient d'un peu de tout dans la cuisine. Hermione s'excusa auprès d'elles car elle était fatiguée et elle voulait être en forme pour demain. Elle en profita pour faire un autre clin d'œil à la rouquine, qui resta une quinzaine de minutes avant de s'éclipser elle aussi. Elle entra dans son ancienne chambre et se rua littéralement sur Hermione avant de l'embrasser.

« Si tu savais comment c'est difficile de se retenir, » dit Hermione à travers les nombreux baisers.

« N'essaie pas de te sauver maintenant alors, » répondit Ginny.

Ginny fouilla dans son sac et prit le cadeau bien emballé avant de le donner à son amie. Elle le déballa et ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de parler. Elle remercia la rouquine en l'embrassant, tout en lui demandant de développer le sien. À l'intérieur du petit paquet se trouvait un bracelet doré entremêlé de G et de H, sentant exactement l'odeur du parfum d'Hermione. Ginny le sentit longtemps avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

« J'y ai mis mon odeur pour que tu penses à moi où que tu sois. »

« Tu aurais dû mettre une mauvaise odeur, comme ça j'aurais pu revenir à la réalité chaque fois que je pense à toi tu veux dire, » dit Ginny en riant.

Les deux filles s'embrassèrent à nouveau de plus en plus passionnément avant que Ginny lance un sort d'insonorisation pendant qu'Hermione barrait la porte à l'aide d'un puissant sort. Hermione entrouvrit le chemisier blanc de la rouquine pendant que cette dernière passait le chandail par dessus la tête de la brunette. Les deux filles continuèrent à s'embrasser et firent l'amour doucement, caressant chaque parcelle de peau de l'autre, se donnant plusieurs orgasmes et se couchant exténuées dans le lit. Hermione prit sa baguette, défit les sorts et barra la porte de façon normale, puis vint se blottir dans les bras de Ginny.

« Je crois qu'une des filles est enceinte, » dit Hermione.

« Laquelle, » demanda Ginny.

« Je l'ai entendue crier dans les toilettes à l'appartement et Harry semblait bien content. »

Ginny sourit, Harry avait toujours rêvé de fonder une famille, ce serait pour lui une merveilleuse façon d'oublier les morts de son passé. Perdre ses parents, son parrain et Dumbledore d'un coup était énorme, en plus de voir plusieurs personnes tomber au combat lors de l'attaque contre un mage noir très puissant.

Le lendemain matin, Ginny se trouvait dans une position familière, plusieurs fois elle avait eu l'occasion de partager son lit avec Hermione mais jamais de cette façon, les deux filles nues l'une dans les bras de l'autre. C'est en l'embrassant dans le cou qu'elle réveilla son amie qui plongea son regard dans le sien avant de l'embrasser.

« Joyeux Noël chérie, » dit Hermione.

« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, » répondit Ginny, « j'ai en ce moment le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais recevoir. »

« Une belle fille nue dans ton lit? » demanda Hermione en souriant.

« Habillée ou nue, ce devait être toi, » dit Ginny en rapprochant encore une fois la brunette.

Elles oublièrent les sorts cette fois-ci, et la rouquine dut mettre un oreiller sur la tête de la brunette pendant plusieurs secondes pour la faire taire. C'était décidément le plus beau Noël qu'elle passait. Ginny quitta la première pour aller prendre sa douche, qu'elle ne pouvait malheureusement pas partager avec Hermione mais c'était bien ainsi, elle en profita pour faire taire un peu ses hormones. Si elle ne se retenait pas, elle crierait au monde entier à quel point elle l'aime mais pour l'instant elle doit se taire et faire comme si elles étaient les deux meilleures amies du monde. Elles avaient planifié faire un tour au cimetière dans l'après midi, seules, pour avoir du temps à elles et aussi aller voir Bill. Lorsqu'elle passa machinalement la brosse dans ses cheveux, quelqu'un cogna et entra par la suite, en robe de chambre et prête à aller se laver. Ginny lui donna un baiser avant de filer vers sa chambre, se maquiller devant son miroir et attendre patiemment que sa douce revienne de la salle de bains.

Le déjeuner familial était très bon, Molly y avait encore une fois mis toute la gomme et chaque personne avait fait sa part, les uns en faisant la vaisselle, les autres en ramassant et servant les assiettes et les plats. Harry annonça également qu'il allait être papa dans quelques mois, en juillet pour être plus précis. Il embrassa Lavande et dans leurs yeux brillaient une lueur spéciale, celle qui paraissait en ce moment dans les yeux de Ginny et d'Hermione qui s'échangèrent plusieurs regards. Katie et Ron avaient annoncé qu'ils s'en allaient vivre en appartement dans quelques mois, au grand bonheur d'Arthur et aux soupirs répétés de Molly. Finalement il n'y aurait plus d'enfants dans cette maison, mais tout le monde était encore bienvenu.

Hermione et Ginny quittèrent peu après, mais elles allaient revenir dans moins d'une semaine pour fêter le jour de l'an. Elles transplannèrent au cimetière, emmitouflées dans leurs manteaux, bottes, foulards, mitaines et tuques car le vent et le froid étaient présents. Une neige fine tombait, mais elle se transformait en poudrerie, rendant la vue un peu plus difficile. Ginny n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la tombe de son frère, une grande pierre située tout au fond du cimetière, sur une petite colline. C'était le plus grand cimetière des sorciers en Europe, la plupart des grandes familles étaient dispersées et les pierres tombales atteignaient parfois les plus hauts sommets.

Ginny s'agenouilla devant celle de son frère, versant une larmes. Elle avait toujours fui ce lieu car la peine était encore grande, mais elle s'était promis de revenir encore. Tant de pensées déferlaient dans son esprit, les petites joies que son frère lui avait apporté, les plus beaux moments, les réconforts, les peines calmées par ce grand frère qui lui manquait tant. Elle n'avait pas été aussi proche de ses autres frères, Charlie n'était pas souvent à la maison, Percy n'avait pas la même vision qu'elle, les deux frères jumeaux servaient à rigoler et Ron avait un quotient beaucoup moins fort, un tempérament plus jeune. Hermione restait en retrait, sachant que ce moment devait être difficile et la peine de son amie devait être guérie par elle même, elle en parlerait quand elle serait prête.

La rouquine se mit à verser plus de larmes, reniflant également car le froid mêlé à tout ça lui faisait couler du nez. Elle se releva et regarda au loin.

« T'avais pas le droit de t'en aller comme ça, » dit-elle, presque en criant à travers ses larmes.

Hermione choisit ce moment pour venir prendre son amie dans ses bras, une boule se formant dans sa gorge. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, seulement des gestes qui pouvaient apaiser pour l'instant.

« Je te jure Mione, si je trouve la personne qui a fait ça, je lui casse la figure, » dit Ginny en la regardant dans les yeux.

« Moi je le laisserais pâtir en prison, cela lui servirait de leçon, mais s'il le faut je te le tiendrai, » dit Hermione en lui souriant, ce qui eut comme effet de faire rire la rouquine dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime tellement tu sais, » dit Ginny en lui souriant à son tour.

« Moi aussi Gin, moi aussi. »

Elles s'embrassèrent doucement, puis, elles s'étreignirent, laissant Ginny caresser les cheveux de sa bien aimée et Hermione fermant les yeux en mettant sa tête au creux de la poitrine de son amie.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Perché tout au fond du cimetière, tentant de se protéger du froid, un animal refaisait ses forces, se cambrant tout au fond d'une boîte laissée par un passant venu voir quelqu'un ici. Il était très faible, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il se cachait sans tenter de revenir, cherchant à lui trouver une cible capable d'atteindre son but. C'était un serpent, très long, plutôt habile et mince mais sans scrupules. Il était spécial, il pouvait penser et parler, mais c'était un être qui avait subit un mauvais sort, car il avait tenté autrefois de prendre le pouvoir. Cet homme avait été tué mais son essence magique avait été transmis dans un animal, un rat à l'époque, dévoré ensuite par un serpent qui voulait se faire un bon dîner. Il avait côtoyé un grand sorcier, le mage noir le plus redoutable de tout les temps. Il n'avait pu se faire justice ni celle de son maître car il avait reçu le baiser d'un détraqueur mais sa nouvelle magie renouvelée l'avait grandement aidé, et ce rat passant tout près également. Il n'allait pas se faire avoir une autre fois, le grand et stupide Weasley n'avait pas voulu de lui et il avait été obligé de le tuer. Il avait perdu beaucoup dans cette défaite, mais il n'allait pas se laisser abattre ainsi. Sa nouvelle cible serait encore plus puissante, et il allait tenter par un nouveau moyen de se faire justice et de posséder un corps, allant même jusqu'à partager son âme avec celle du donneur. Pour l'instant, il avait reconnu les deux voix à l'extérieur, et une lui avait particulièrement attiré son attention…

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Juste avant de partir, Ginny vint déposer une fleur dans le pot juste devant la tombe de son frère. Elle avait fait un sort pour que la fleur ne se fane jamais, gardant toujours sa couleur rouge éclatante malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas d'eau et qu'elle était aux grands froids. Hermione vint lui caresser le dos, puis Ginny vint lui arracher un baiser en se retournant.

« Eh bien si je m'attendais à ça, » dit une voix au loin.

Les deux filles se retournèrent pour faire face à Harry et Ron, venus eux aussi pour rendre visite au frère aîné. Hermione leur sourit pendant que Ginny rougissait. Harry avait un sourire sur son visage et Ron scrutait les deux filles en passant son regard de l'une à l'autre.

« À ce que je vois tes efforts n'ont pas été en vain, » dit Harry en tapant un clin d'œil à Hermione. »

Hermione commença par la suite à raconter à la rouquine que Harry était devenu un précieux confident et qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait depuis déjà plusieurs années. Il avait tenté de la raisonner plusieurs fois lorsque la brunette se recueillait en pleurs dans ses bras d'essayer de l'oublier mais elle avait toujours été incapable de chasser ce beau visage de sa tête et de son cœur. Ginny lui rappela que Harry avait tenté de la faire parler ce fameux soir devant le feu chez les Weasleys mais elle s'était éclipsée. Ron ne dit pas un mot mais il finit par esquisser un léger sourire, content finalement que deux des femmes les plus proches de sa vie allaient mieux et étaient amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Harry et Ron approchèrent de la tombe, laissant les deux filles en retrait, Hermione ne se gênant plus pour se blottir dans les bras de sa bien aimée, qui vint déposer un baiser dans le cou de cette dernière.

« Tu devrais en parler à maman, » dit Ron sans quitter la pierre tombale des yeux.

« Quand je serai prête je le ferai, » dit Ginny en retrouvant sa voix.

« Elle aura la même réaction que nous, » dit Ron, « de toute façon c'est ton bonheur qui compte, peut importe qui est la personne qui te le procure. »

« De toute façon Hermione fait déjà parti de la famille depuis longtemps, » dit Harry en souriant à ses amies. »

Ginny et Hermione se contentèrent de fixer la tombe, sachant qu'elles devraient en parler avant que tout le monde se mette à répandre la nouvelle, et elles savaient que leurs parents préféreraient sûrement le savoir de leurs propres bouches plutôt que de le savoir par les autres. Ron mit également beaucoup de temps à se relever, il en semblait incapable. Ginny se détacha de sa petite amie et vint prendre son frère par les épaules pour l'aider à se relever. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, Ron vint prendre sa sœur dans les bras et les deux pleurèrent à nouveau. Hermione et Harry, en retrait, avaient également les yeux pleins d'eau.

Hermione eut également un sourire car ces deux là n'étaient plus proches depuis des années, depuis le début de la course aux horcruxes. Sans nécessairement se renier, ils ne se voyaient pas souvent et ne s'envoyaient pas de hiboux, jouaient rarement ensemble comme avant, Ron préférant la compagnie de Harry et de Katie tandis que Ginny s'était retournée vers Hermione et Luna, sans oublier Bill. Elle avait été fille unique, mais elle avouait que parfois elle s'ennuyait d'une telle complicité dans la famille, en plus qu'avec sa mère cela n'allait pas très bien. Elle avait l'intention de quitter le domicile familial bientôt, mais pour l'instant elle est à l'aise avec la situation, passant la majeure partie de l'année à l'école, même parfois l'été pour terminer des corrections et pour faire un nouveau programme pour l'année suivante. C'était également elle qui avait eu la charge de veiller aux nouveaux sorciers, inscrits sur une liste de prochains élèves de Poudlard.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Il avait tendu le cou pour mieux entendre ce qui se disait. Il avait malheureusement perdu la mémoire, sauf pour les détails concernant sa nouvelle vie et le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il avait servi. Il possédait un don extraordinaire, celui de déceler dans les autres la puissance magique. Parmi les visiteurs au cimetière, il n'avait jamais décelé une aussi grande capacité que maintenant. Le rouquin semblait puissant mais peu intelligent, la rouquine était supérieure à la normale, le jeune homme brun était très fort physiquement et magiquement, une grande aura se détachait de lui. Il semblait très intelligent mais à fleur de peau concernant ses émotions. Les trois énergies réunies étaient équivalentes à celle de l'autre jeune femme.

Il l'étudia attentivement; jeune, brune, jolie, probablement la plus intelligente sorcière qu'il n'avait jamais croisé, et un fort potentiel magique coulait dans ses veines. Elle semblait également très méthodique, forte mentalement et ne semblait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il aurait de la difficulté à l'amadouer mais s'il jouait les bonnes cordes il pouvait avoir une chance de posséder ce qu'il y a de plus puissant comme potentiel sur la terre. Cette femme représentait certainement son avenir, et il allait tenter de l'étudier un peu pour parvenir à ses fins. Il devait également aller trouver de l'aide pour continuer son plan, chose qu'il fera dans les prochains jours.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Lorsque les deux Weasleys se séparèrent, Hermione vint prendre la main de Ginny et les deux transplannèrent à nouveau au Terrier, tandis que Ron et Harry prirent un chemin différent, allant chercher d'abord Lavande et par la suite se diriger au domicile familial. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsque tout le monde se retrouva séparé cette fois-ci, Harry et Lavande seuls dans l'appartement, Ron et Katie partageant la table de parents de cette dernière, et Ginny et Hermione qui entraient dans l'appartement de la rouquine en s'arrachant des baisers. Il y avait décidément beaucoup d'amour dans l'air ce soir là!

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Voilà ! Pesez sur le petit piton en bas et écrivez moi :)**

**Kermittounette**

**Xxxx**


	15. En pays lointain

**Hello**

**Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté en janvier à trouver du temps, mais me voici de retour, exclusivement pour cette fic car c'est la seule que je vais compléter dans les prochains mois. Libérée de Vision Blanche, je me concentre sur notre autre couple qui commencera bientôt ses difficultés!**

_**CHAPITRE 14**_

_**En pays lointain**_

C'est sous les chaudes couvertures que Ginny et Hermione se réveillèrent en ce vingt-six décembre, à encore huit jours du début des classes. Les deux filles avaient décidé hier soir, juste avant de se montrer mutuellement leur amour l'une pour l'autre, qu'elles allaient passer le reste de leurs vacances en France, où Hermione rêvait de retourner depuis tant d'années et où Ginny n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds. Hermione devait transplanner chez elle pour y faire ses bagages pendant que la rouquine ferait les siens. Elle allait parler à sa mère pour lui parler de leurs projets, elle pourrait mettre l'excuse sur le fait qu'elles ont besoin de temps pour se reposer avant le début du prochain trimestre et que loin de la maison elles allaient faire moins de ménage et ainsi se préparer en relaxant. Bien sur, Molly n'aimait pas trop le fait d'être séparée de ses enfants pour le jour de l'an mais elle comprendrait que maintenant chacun d'entre eux a sa propre vie.

Après avoir doucement réveillé la brunette à ses côtés, Ginny se leva et mit sa robe de chambre, se dirigeant vers la cuisine car elle mourrait de faim. Hermione s'habilla et sentit l'odeur du bacon frit et des œufs qui cuisaient, son estomac se fit entendre, lui indiquant qu'elle devait manger un morceau avant de quitter. Sa mère n'allait pas apprécier le fait qu'elle s'en allait pour quelques jours encore, alors qu'elle ne passe presque plus au domicile familial. Elle y va pour les saluer de temps à autre, mais depuis la grosse querelle avec sa mère, Hermione ne se sent plus aussi proche d'elle qu'avant et elle ressent moins le besoin d'être proche, mais par le fait même elle s'ennuie de son père et de la complicité qu'ils avaient avant qu'elle parte de la maison. Forcée de quitter pendant la guerre, elle avait trouvé refuge avec Harry dans un appartement bien situé, et elle avait rompu temporairement les liens avec ses aînés mais par la suite, elle du s'avouer vaincue et tenta d'aller s'expliquer à nouveau avec sa mère, mais sans résultats. Elle était déçue que sa mère ne partage pas sa vie, elle pouvait peut-être ne pas comprendre mais la laisser vivre comme elle l'entendait. Son père avait été un facteur important, il lui avait dit avant son départ qu'il l'acceptait telle qu'elle était, et qu'il serait ravi de rencontrer celle qui ferait battre son cœur.

Le déjeuner fut rapide et Hermione s'en alla directement chez elle, prenant ses affaires et transplannant chez ses parents. Son père vint la prendre dans ses bras et sa mère demeura en retrait derrière la table. Comme elle s'y attendait, elle n'était pas vraiment contente d'entendre que sa fille avait rencontré quelqu'un et qu'elle s'en allait une semaine ailleurs, Hermione ne lui dit pas cependant qu'elle partait avec son amoureuse. Elle vint leur souhaiter bonne année et leur dit qu'elle reviendrait passer une journée à quelque part en janvier, et elle fit un clin d'œil à son père. Elle allait lui écrire pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre dans un resto où elle emmènerait Ginny. Il était temps d'ailleurs que les membres de leurs familles soient au courant, elle ne pouvait supporter le fait de cacher cette relation encore longtemps.

La rouquine pendant ce temps termina ses bagages et prit de la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez ses parents, où elle passerait une heure ou deux. Sa mère vint lui faire la bise la première et lui demanda ce qui valait sa visite aussi hâtive alors que le jour de l'an n'était que dans quelques jours. Les joues de la cadette prirent une teinte rosée et elle dit doucement à sa mère qu'elle n'y serait pas car elle partait en France avec Hermione, pour se reposer avant le début de la course folle menant à la fin de l'année. Molly parut vexée quelques secondes, puis vint faire une accolade à sa fille, lui demandant au moins de passer la journée suivante, juste avant de commencer l'école. Ginny allait lui faire cette faveur, elle fut plutôt contente de la réaction de sa mère et du manque de questionnement. Elle détestait devoir mentir ainsi mais elle se promit de faire quelque chose là dessus à quelque part ce trimestre. Son père vint la voir également, et Ron descendit des marches pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ginny se sentit gênée tandis que son frère scrutait son regard à la loupe, comme s'il demandait quand elle avouerait tout. Elle n'était pas prête, mais elle devait avouer que le fait d'avoir été surpris par Harry et Ron hier lui enlevait un poids sur les épaules et elle savait qu'elle n'était plus seule avec son amour et son secret.

Ginny revint à la maison en fin d'après midi, le portoloin s'activait dans trois heures et il ne lui restait qu'à faire sa toilette personnelle. Juste avant de se diriger dans la salle de bains, elle alla débarrer sa porte pour qu'Hermione n'ait qu'à entrer sans attendre qu'elle sorte. Elle s'installa dans son bain, relaxa quelques minutes, puis prit son rasoir, elle détestait se faire épiler, mais elle avait inventé une potion pour faire pousser les poils plus lentement, lui laissant un mois de répit avec de belles jambes avant de devoir utiliser le fameux objet détesté, car elle se coupait souvent. Elle mit une serviette autour de sa taille et n'entendit pas la porte ouvrir car elle avait le séchoir dans ses mains. Hermione apparut derrière son amie, vint la prendre par la taille et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son amante. Elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui sécher les cheveux, et Hermione fit un sort en rangeant le séchoir et prit la brosse en caressant doucement la belle chevelure flamboyante de Ginny. Lorsque ce fut terminé, la rouquine se releva et voulut chasser la brunette de la salle de bains pour s'habiller, car elle prétextait que la voir dans cet état lui donnerait des idées, et elles devaient se préparer pour partir, et manger comme elles l'avaient convenues dans un petit restaurant près du portoloin. Hermione insista en promettant qu'elle resterait sage dans son coin.

Après s'être habillée sous le regard désolé de la brunette qui ne pouvait rien faire, surtout à cause d'un charme que Ginny avait fait, la rouquine termina de ramasser ses affaires et les deux filles s'en allèrent près du portoloin, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Pré au Lard. Elles iraient faire provision chez Zonko avant de partir, boire quelque chose aux Trois Balais, sans compter la nourriture que servait parfois Madame Rosmerta. Par la suite, elles se rendirent avec plusieurs autres sur une colline éloignée pour tenir un morceau de papier journal et ainsi quitter pour la France. La plupart d'entre eux étaient des touristes anglais, faisant leur premier voyage dans le vieux pays.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, elles étaient en retrait derrière des arbres d'un coin sombre de la France. Elles allaient séjourner dans le manoir des parents de Fleur, comprenant plus de douze pièces dont une suite que Fleur leur avait réservé. La jeune femme se trouvait de retour dans son pays à la suite de la mort de son mari, et Ginny ne comptait jamais divulguer le secret qu'elle avait su de Bill. Après tout, s'il avait eu assez de courage pour parler de son homosexualité, les deux filles ne se retrouveraient probablement pas dans un aussi luxueux château en pays étranger sans payer un sous.

Hermione vit la première la grande blonde approcher des deux filles, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle semblait resplendissante et surtout, elle avait l'air de bien s'en tirer après les tristes événements d'il y a des semaines à peine. Elle vint leur faire la bise, puis elles montèrent dans un taxi pour se rendre jusqu'au manoir. Il était situé dans le nord de la France, ou séjournaient plusieurs personnes riches et un très grand parc devant des montagnes. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, et Ginny tentait d'emmagasiner le plus d'images possibles dans son cerveau pour remplir son année de beaux souvenirs. Fleur leur présenta ses parents, sa sœur qu'elles connaissaient déjà et leur firent visiter l'endroit. Après être entrées dans la suite que les deux filles allaient partager, elles virent avec étonnement qu'un seul lit. Comme réponse, la jeune femme leur sourit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Vous savez comment les Vélanes sont sensibles, » dit Fleur en ne cessant de sourire.

« J'ai effectivement lu quelque chose du genre oui, » dit Hermione en croisant les bras.

« Il y a en vous un sentiment commun, fort, et important à partager, » continua Fleur.

« Notre passion pour l'enseignement? » dit Ginny en riant.

« Non, » dit Fleur, « il s'agit de l'amour que vous éprouvez l'une pour l'autre. »

Hermione s'assied si rapidement qu'elle bascula presque par derrière. Ginny tant qu'à elle laissa tomber ses bras et la mâchoire. Fleur les regarda attentivement, et elle vit qu'elle ne se trompait pas.

« C'est évident les filles, et personne ne peut altérer votre bonheur. Montrez à quel point vous êtes heureuses, » dit Fleur en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ginny ne cessait de fixer la porte et elle n'osait pas regarder Hermione directement. Si elle l'avait remarqué, ce pouvait-il que d'autres aient fait de même dans leur entourage sans en parler? C'était possible, mais reste qu'elle savait que maintenant elle devait parler, à ses parents surtout, car la blondinette n'était pas réputée pour sa capacité de garder un secret. Elle se doutait même que quelqu'un lui en ait déjà raconté un jour.

« Non mais elle se prend pour qui, » dit Hermione qui sortait de son coma temporaire.

« Je crois qu'elle a raison, » dit Ginny en osant regarder dans les beaux yeux d'Hermione, prête à lancer des flèches. « Il est temps de parler Mione. »

« Ne demande jamais à mes parents de rencontrer les tiens par contre, » dit la brunette en se croisant les bras. « mon père ça va mais oublie ma mère. »

« Il faudra en parler à la famille, » dit Ginny en regardant le sol. « Comme Ron disait cela ne peut pas être mauvais. »

Hermione savait un peu dans quelle position était Ginny, elle qui n'avait pas dit à ses parents d'abord qu'elle avait des attirances pour les filles. Ensuite, la réaction de Molly pourrait être partagée, car Hermione était le premier coup de cœur de Ron et elle n'était pas sure s'il ne ressentait pas encore un petit quelque chose pour elle, comme elle avait raconté à la brunette un soir alors que les deux filles bavardaient à l'intérieur du quartier de l'ordre. Néanmoins, elle savait que la mère Weasley avait une tête sur les épaules et si Ginny était heureuse là dedans elle ne pourrait que partager son bonheur.

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Les jours passèrent rapidement, Fleur était maintenant complice et elles ne se gênaient plus en sa présence, sans toutefois manquer de respect au reste de la famille, mais se tenant à l'écart des autres un peu plus. Elles avaient visité le pays, la dernière place qu'il leur manquait était Beauxbatons, l'institut facile à retrouver, surtout pour la blondinette. Le lendemain matin, les deux filles repartiraient vers leurs familles respectives, et le soir tous les professeurs, excepté ceux qui venaient en train, se donnaient rendez-vous directement à l'école.

Fleur les attendait à la porte de leur chambre en tenant deux uniformes. Elles avaient été averties que pour visiter et passer plus incognito il fallait mettre les pièces aux couleurs bleutées de l'institut. Hermione était excitée, elle sauta littéralement du lit vers la salle de bains, car elle avait rêvé de visiter ce lieu depuis des lunes. Ginny pour sa part émit un grognement et profita du fait qu'Hermione n'était plus dans le lit pour s'endormir de nouveau. Lorsque Hermione revint dans la chambre, elle se dirigea directement près du lit, se doutant de ce que la cadette Weasley faisait. Elle releva la couverture et vint chatouiller légèrement les orteils de la rouquine avant de monter plus haut. Ginny n'entendait pas rire ainsi, elle lança un oreiller vers Hermione en se retournant. Ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire, et surtout, avoir des yeux très ronds.

« J'en déduis que cet uniforme est joli? » demanda la brunette en souriant.

« Tu veux que je te montre à quel point? » dit Ginny en quittant le lit.

Elle s'approcha d'Hermione et vint lui arracher en baiser en la dirigeant contre le mur. Elle releva la jambe fine de son amie et passa sa main sous la jupe, allant taquiner les sous-vêtement d'Hermione. Cette dernière se cambrait sous les caresses, et profita du fait que Ginny embrassait son cou pour lui demander doucement d'aller se changer à son tour. La rouquine savait que les deux filles étaient attendues mais le fait de voir Hermione dans cet uniforme n'aidait pas à ce qu'elle garde son calme.

« Tu ne paies rien pour attendre, » dit Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Tu pourras te reprendre ce soir, » dit Hermione en réajustant le col du haut d'uniforme.

Hermione attendit patiemment que son amie s'habille et se mette jolie, nattant ses cheveux sous le petit chapeau bleu et se maquillant légèrement. En traversant, la rouquine croisa le regard plein d'envie d'Hermione mais elle se dirigea vers la porte pour laisser entrer Fleur qui venait de cogner. Elle ne fut pas assez rapide, un sort se dirigea vers la porte pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir. Ginny n'eut le temps que de se retourner pour faire face à son amie qui l'embrassa aussitôt. Après avoir entendu plusieurs coups, les deux filles se dégagèrent l'une de l'autre et ouvrirent la porte à la blondinette, les bras croisés, accotée sur le mur en face.

« Si vous ne vouliez pas y aller vous n'auriez pas du insister, » dit Fleur en leur faisant un sourire.

Les deux filles n'eurent comme réponse qu'un vaste sourire à faire, Ginny sentant ses joues devenir de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Elles se dirigèrent avec Fleur près de la cheminée et s'y glissèrent les trois pour atterrir directement en face de l'école. Très vaste, le terrain s'étendait derrière l'école à perte de vue, le château comportait plusieurs sections comme Poudlard mais ses couleurs semblaient plus modernes. Le grand escalier de marbre menant à la grande porte principale était humide, une forte pluie avait frappée plus tôt dans la matinée. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, le spectacle devant elles était magnifique, du bleu et du mauve un peu partout, des escaliers menant à plusieurs endroits et des tonnes de tableau représentant les différentes années passées. Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide pour y apercevoir Fleur justement dans ses dernières années, dont celle du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, ou elle pose fièrement en plein milieu de centaines de jeunes filles, envoyant la main à la caméra.

La visite ne s'arrêtait pas là, elles eurent le plaisir de revoir madame Maxime, qui les informait par ailleurs que la communauté de géants se retrouvait de l'autre côté de la montagne, qu'on les entendait parfois mais elle faisait croire à des orages lointains. La grande participation de ceux ci pendant le combat contre Voldemort avait accentué la mauvaise réputation de cette espèce. Officiellement reconnue comme une créature dangereuse, le géant ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire courant chez les sorciers. Elles eurent le plaisir de voir le château en entier, un terrain de Quidditch aux allures moins vastes qu'à Poudlard, une grande salle bien spéciale avec ses couleurs froides d'hiver et un donjon plus chaud que ce à quoi Ginny était habituée.

Après la visite, les filles sont allées manger dans un resto parisien, le préféré de Fleur qui faisait goûter avec joie la gastronomie française. Ginny se délecta et Hermione, qui avait déjà visité l'endroit, se régala également. Arrivés à la suite, Fleur les laissa tranquille pour leur dernière soirée seules ailleurs qu'au château avant le début des classes. Elle les quitta avec un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil, insonorisant elle même la pièce. Ginny était crevée, elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil mais fut rapidement rejointe par Hermione qui s'assied sur elle, profitant de sa position pour embrasser du bout des lèvres son amie, et défaire un à un les boutons de l'uniforme qu'elle portait. Heureusement que personne n'entendit cette nuit là, car le sommeil des deux filles fut rare, entrecoupé par plusieurs échanges de baisers et de caresses. À partir du lendemain, elles dormiraient au château, mais elles allaient profiter de l'appartement de Ginny pour y passer quelques week end durant l'hiver, loin de la vie de ces adolescents. Elle profita de quelques discussions avec sa bien aimée entre les baisers pour la mettre au courant que Luna et Drago savaient également pour les deux filles. Comment cela pourrait-il aller mieux?

-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-

Blotti derrière une montagne de pierre servant de maison, le serpent tente de regarder par l'ouverture entre deux roches servant de fenêtre. Il a passé les deux dernières journées à observer chaque géant de la tribu, cherchant à trouver le plus costaud et le plus intelligent. Les deux qualités étant plutôt rares à trouver combinées, il avait réussi à en suivre un qui pouvait correspondre aux critères recherchés. Il était respecté, même s'il n'était pas le chef, et semblait apporter de bonnes idées au reste de la troupe.

Possédant un pouvoir particulier face aux autres espèces sauf les humains, le serpent était facilement capable de se fondre dans un autre corps et ainsi apprendre la langue des autres, les mœurs et les façons d'agir. Il était entré suffisamment longtemps dans le corps d'un des plus faibles géants pour en soutirer le maximum d'information. Après la chute de Voldemort, la race a beaucoup souffert, perdant un grand nombre dans la bataille, beaucoup plus de mâles que de femelles. Les petits avaient encore besoin d'un peu d'entraînement et de temps pour être des armes potables, mais le serpent disposait d'un temps limité pour tout faire. Il avait décidé de corrompre quelqu'un suffisamment pour qu'il devienne un général d'armée redoutable et qu'il entraîne sa troupe au combat. Il y en avait une trentaine en tout, mais cette fois-ci en prenant les femelles avec les mâles, l'armée serait parfaite, et indestructible, surtout face à une population qui ne s'attendait pas à une attaque. L'arme devenait infaillible une fois combinée avec l'âme et la force de la sorcière chez qui il voulait s'installer.

Intelligent, le géant en question était le seul à posséder dans sa maison autre chose que des têtes d'autres tribus pour montrer sa force. Un lit et une commode bien entretenue ornait la pièce principale, ainsi qu'un foyer fait entièrement à la main. Le serpent entra dans la maison, attendit que le géant soit couché, puis grimpa près du lit, où il n'eut aucune difficulté à atteindre le dos de la bête. Il se servit de ses pouvoirs pour créer un trou, assez petit pour y passer, puis enfonça son corps dans celui du géant. Pris par surprise, la bête se releva rapidement et se prit la gorge, tentant d'enlever la sensation d'étouffement qu'il avait soudainement ressentit. Il se frappa à l'estomac, puis entendit une vois résonner dans sa tête, prenant sa propre langue. Il entendait des chuchotements, cherchant à gauche et à droite la source du bruit. Il se frappa la tête sur le mur, mais l'écho devenait de plus en plus clair, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Tu me sembles nerveux, » dit le serpent dans la langue commune du géant.

« Où es-tu? Je t'entends mais je ne te vois pas, » répondit le géant en regardant en haut puis en bas.

« Tu ne peux pas me voir, je suis en toi. »

Le géant se posait des questions, comment quelque chose pouvait entrer en lui? Était-il en train de virer fou? Entendre des voix dans sa tête n'était pas bon signe, mais il avait entendu parler de ces sorciers puissants qui pouvaient posséder les autres. Il croyait depuis la défaite du mage noir que les sorciers ne voudrait plus oser croiser un géant dans son chemin.

« Comment je peux être sur que quelque chose est en moi? Je ne suis pas fou? » dit le géant à voix haute.

« Je peux te le prouver, » dit le serpent en se tortillant. Il commençait à voir à travers des yeux du géant. « Refuse de frapper dans le mur. »

Le géant se retint de toutes ses forces, mais son bras se leva tout seul, sans qu'il ne l'ait commandé. Il puisa ses efforts pour le laisser retomber mais le poing se referma et frappa directement le mur, envoyant une violente douleur dans le cerveau du géant. Le serpent en revanche ne ressentait qu'un léger picotement. La douleur apparaissait quand il était directement attaqué, soit dans le dos, à l'endroit où il avait fait le trou plus tôt.

« Sortez de mon corps, » demanda le géant en sentant la sueur lui couler sur le front.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire, » dit le serpent. « Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Chabal. »

Le géant releva le sourcil. Comment pouvait-il savoir son nom? L'avait-il espionné, où avait-il simplement fouillé dans sa mémoire en prenant possession de son corps?

« Pour répondre à ta question, » dit le serpent qui pouvait également sentir les pensées de son occupant, « oui j'ai fouillé et j'ai également espionné un peu dans les heures précédentes. Tu possèdes tous les critères que je recherchais. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne? » demanda le géant.

« Eh bien ensemble on pourrait créer une armée redoutable avec tous les géants ici présents, et ensuite conquérir le monde. Pour cela j'ai besoin d'une arme spéciale, et seule ton aide pourrait m'être bénéfique. »

« Les géants ne voudront jamais me faire confiance, il y a un chef ici, » dit le géant en se prenant le menton.

« Je t'offre mes pouvoirs, » répondit le serpent. « Ensemble on pourra tuer ce chef et tu deviendras le plus grand. »

Le discours avait son effet voulu, Chabal avait toujours secrètement désiré devenir le chef de la colonie, mais sa force physique lui faisait un peu défaut et de ce côté les autres étaient dur à battre, même s'il les battait tous mentalement. La présence d'un étranger qui voulait l'aider était bénéfique oui, mais à quel prix? Celui de sacrifier encore les géants à une autre guerre?

« Que vous remporterez haut la main cette fois, » dit le serpent. « Car personne ne s'y attend. »

« Quelle est cette arme dont vous avez besoin? » demanda Chabal.

« Une sorcière très puissante, dont je saurai m'approprier si vous nettoyez le terrain, » dit le serpent. « Ce sera facile, elle est âgée dans la vingtaine. »

L'idée de travailler conjointement avec une sorcière ne plaisait pas au géant, surtout que leur opinion n'était pas bonne à leur sujet. Il ne comprenait pas comment une si petite créature faible pouvait être meilleure que lui.

« Elle possède des pouvoirs magiques étonnants, » dit le sorcier en lisant toujours dans les pensées du géant. « Elle pourrait faire avancer les choses, devenir ministre de la magie et ensuite régulariser les géants et vous serez des créatures totalement libres. »

Le géant n'eut pas beaucoup de temps de penser car une violente douleur se faisait dans son estomac. Le serpent s'amusait à envoyer des décharges un peu partout pour signifier qu'il resterait, que cela lui plaise ou non. Maintenant il lui fallait un plan pour aider cet intrus qui allait y être jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve cette femme, ensuite il pourrait retourner tranquillement chez lui, à attendre la récompense.

-s-

-s-

-s-

-s-

**Eh bien, j'espère que cela vous a plu, la rencontre entre les deux clans se fera bientôt, mais sans détails je passe immédiatement à la rédaction du prochain chapitre !**

**P.S. J'aime voir quand le nombre de reviews augmente, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !**

**kermittounette**


End file.
